This is my life
by loudie
Summary: Bella's life is horrible. She is beaten, abused and is looking for her savior. What happens when her savior comes sooner than expected? Who or what is her savior?
1. Chapter 1

_i do not own twilight!! stephanie meyers does. _

This is my life chapter 1

"Bella! GET OVER HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" yelled my Dad

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"Why the fuck are these dishes not cleaned yet?! I told you I wanted them to be clean and put away before I came home!! And look, there they are! You're such a failure, no wonder you mom died!"

I just stood there quiet waiting for the torture to be over with. Usually it is over in like 5 minutes but I guess dad had a bad day at work because he's yelling at me longer than usual.

SMACK!

I fell to the floor as he smacked me. This was not the first time he hit me. He started hitting me when I turned 6. Neglecting me since I was old enough to walk. My mom died giving birth to me so I was alone ever since. My dad not caring about me because I took his one source of happiness: my mom.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO STOP BEING A SLOB YOU BITCH!" my dad yelled again while kicking me in the stomach.

I coughed up blood. This is the second time this week. I don't know how much longer I can handle this. It's getting to be too much.

"Get up!! CLEAN THIS FILTH UP! NOW!"

I ran to do as he said.

It's been like this for a while now. It has to stop though. If only there was someone out there who could help me. Someone I could turn to for help.

Little did I know that that help was coming sooner than expected. Coming in the form of a beautiful pale faced individual.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my life chapter 2

EPOV:

"Tell me again why we had to move here"

"Edward, for the last time Carlisle had a job offer and he took it. Now please can you stop complaining and help?" My mother Esme asked.

"Sure Esme." I murmured.

"Oh and tomorrow you and everyone else will be starting school so get ready." Esme reminded me.

"Fine" I sighed.

_The next day_

I pulled into the school parking lot early that morning to get to know the school although with my vampire memory I won't need to after today.

We were sitting in the parking lot with our schedules when a red Chevy pulled into the parking lot. As soon as it stopped a young girl stepped out. She had brown hair, too pale skin and it looked like she had bruises on the side of her arm.

Next to me I heard Alice gasp in pity and sorrow thinking _I feel so bad for her. She looks like she's in so much pain. Not just emotional but it looks a little physical as well…like she's been hit or something. _Everyone else had similar thoughts as well.

"Edward what do you think is wrong with her?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure…" I responded.

_Ring!_

The bell rang and we all went to class.

_Lunch time_

As we all gathered to sit down and pretend to eat the new girl (well new to us) walked in. As soon as she did a brunette girl who I later found out was Jessica Stanley started talking to another girl who happened to be blond and went by the name of Lauren Mallory. I happened to overhear their conversation (psh yea right, they were talking to loud in surprised the Queen of England didn't hear them) which so happened to be about the nameless girl who I now found out owned the name of Bella.

"OMG couldn't she try not to look like she walked out of a homeless shelter?" Jessica whispered/yelled.

"Apparently not" sneered Lauren. "But she looks like this every day so it's no surprise that she's dressed like this today."

"Poor Bella" Alice said. "I wonder why she's like that… is something wrong at home? Is she poor? Broke?"

"Who knows? Who cares? As long as she stays away from us she's fine." Rosalie commented.

"Rose be nice" Emmett replied. "She might be in a difficult situation and your rude comments make it worse."

"Oh whatever Emmett! She probably dresses like that for the attention!" Rosalie snarled back.

"Rose the whole world doesn't revolve around you! So stop acting like it does and get over it!" I yelled back.

_Ring_

Thank the Lord the bell rang! I cannot take anymore of Rose's rude comments. She makes me want to jump out the window! (**A/N Dedicated to my math teacher by the way**)

Little did I know that she was not the only one in this school, no this planet that made me want to jump.

**Okay so the reason I wrote "…makes me want to jump out the window" and did that dedication was because my Hungarian math teacher Mrs. Szinai said that to my math class one day and I quote "Ladys ladys you make me want to jump out the window but I would have to go to second floor St. Josephs to make it effective." Haha. That was one of the best classes ever…and FYI St. Josephs is a building at my school. We have different building so we gave them names like St. Catherine's and others. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

This is my life chapter 3

EPOV:

As soon as I stepped inside the biology honors room the bell rang. I sat down at my seat and waited for everyone else to come. Mr. Banner walked in right then.

"Okay everyone we will be having a new student join us, she was in the regular biology but it seemed to easy for her so we switched her over to honors bio" He stated. "Her name is Bella Swan so please make her feel welcome."

As soon as he finished the door opened and in walked the girl from lunch. And to my luck she had the **MOST** desirable scent that I have ever smelled. If not for everyone else in here I most likely would have taken her in a second and killed her.

"There's an open seat right next to Mr. Cullen over there Miss Swan." Mr. Banner said.

_Oh no! She's sitting next to me! SHIT!_

As soon as she sat next to me I moved my chair as far away as the desk would let me without looking suspicious. Bella blushed and put her hair as a barrier between us. Oh man her blood smelled so wonderful…I can just see her blood in my hands, her warm juicy blood…SNAP OUT OF IT EDWARD!! Don't let this girl release the monster in you.

The class finally ended and as soon as the bell rang I rushed out of the classroom.

I ran straight to my car and sat and pondered my mismatched thoughts. Alice soon came to join me after.

"Are you alright Edward?" She asked.

"NO I AM NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT!! I ALMOST KILLED AN INNOCENT GIRL BECAUSE HER BLOOD SMELLED SO INTOXICATING!! HOW AM I FUCKING ALRIGHT?!" I yelled at her.

"Edward just go hunting! I don't see you hurting her" Alice stated.

"Fine! Whatever." I took off to the woods to hunt. No way in hell am I going to let some teenage girl drive me away from my family.

BPOV:

"What'd you do to Cullen? I never seen him rush out of class that fast before" Mike (aka the golden retriever) stated. _Great so this is not his normal behavior._

"Nothing I just sat there" I said.

"Well want to go to gym together?" Mike asked.

"Ah sure why not" I said.

Thankfully I didn't get to do anything in gym since it was our first day back. Thank God because I most likely would have killed everyone considering my last of hand eye/ foot coordination. After everyone got changed Mike sadly walked me to my car and tried to ask me out on a date a few more times (like he didn't ask enough times at lunch in front of everyone).

I got home and set my backpack (pic in profile) in the kitchen (pic on profile) and started my homework. Since it was the beginning of the school year I finished my homework. I can't believe I got my whole schedule switched around just because I scored high on the finals last year (and a little help from Charlie). So thanks to that I am now in AP English language and composition, Biology honors, Advanced algebra and trigonometry, AP U.S history, and considering my father's Spanish background (**a/n just act like he does…lol. Por favor?**) I am taking advanced Spanish literature…thank goodness I have some regular classes.

Then I started on dinner knowing Charlie would be furious if I didn't have dinner ready yet. I remember what happened last time:

_Flashback_

_I was rushing to make dinner because after that I would rush to my room t hide from him. _

_SLAM!! Oh no!_

"_Bella you worthless child!! Why is my dinner not ready?! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING FUCKING RIGHT?!" Charlie yelled at me. _

"_It's coming Charlie just wait a minute!" I yelled back. Bad idea._

_SMACK!! _

_I soon found myself on the ground with Charlie standing over me with a plate in his hand. He dropped the plate on my arm. I cried out in deep pain. He then started kicking me and left me to bleed. I got up and drove to the hospital and got 5 stitches on my arm and extra blood because I lost a lot when I kicked me and from the deep cut on my arm._

_End flashback_

Lesson learned there: always have dinner before Charlie comes home.

I was just putting his dinner on the dinner table when I heard the door open. I stood far away from the table so he wouldn't hit me.

"Oh good you learned your lesson and have dinner on the table. Good girl" He said. I grabbed some food and raced upstairs without looking suspicious, took a shower and went to bed. Thankfully he didn't bother me today.

"BELLA!!" I heard Charlie yell.

Okay…I lied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank ****wingedspirit**** for pointing out that Bella seems to be a new student but she is not. The Cullens are the only new students. So I will fix it now. Thank you again. :D **

**I do not own twilight. Remember that! :D**

BPOV:

As I walked down the stairs I saw my life flash before my eyes. They say people who see their lives flash before their eyes are facing death…so apparently I am facing death. As soon as I walked into the kitchen my face started stinging.

_Smack!!_

I soon found myself on the floor with a red cheek. Charlie had slapped me. He soon started kicking me on the stomach, making sure to get my ribs. He then stomped on my fingers causing my three middle fingers to break. I cried out in extreme pain.

"Ah, music to my ears" Charlie cooed.

He then stepped on my ankle making a cracking sound come from it.

"AHHHHH!!" I yelled in pain.

"YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR ALL THE PAIN I HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH IN LOSING YOUR MOTHER!!" Charlie yelled back to me. "YOU. WILL. FUCKING. PAY!"

As soon as he said those words his foot stomped down on my face and my world faded into darkness.

-A few hours later-

_Beep beep beep…_

I awake to the sound of an annoying beeping sound. When I turned to look for the source of noise I saw a heart monitor…wait what the fuck?!

I looked around me and saw I was in a hospital. There was a heart monitor, a IV line and some other machines I couldn't identify (**A/N sorry I couldn't name any other machines. I haven't been in the hospital for a while now so yea I kinda forgot what was in there**).

_Why was I in a hospital? Oh right I remember now. _

It all came back to me in a flash. The beating. The pain. The shoe in my face. Oh yea I remember that.

_Knock knock!_

The door opened to reveal a gorgeous doctor with blond hair. He looked more like a Holister model than a doctor.

"Hello Miss Swan. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like crap Dr. Cullen" I responded.

"Please just call me Carlisle and may I ask where the pain is?"

"Right on my stomach near my ribs" I stated.

"Right. You're going to feel some pain there since your ribs are cracked" He said.

"Oh jeez that's just great! Fantastic!...so when can I go home?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um in about a couple days. You have a serious injury so you have to stay here" he told me.

"K fine whatever" I commented back.

"okay well I'm going to adjust the drip on your IV so you can take a nap pain-free"

"K" I said.

He adjusted the drip and my world started going fuzzy. I soon blacked out and took a much needed nap.

EPOV:

I soon got to school with the others and started walking towards the buildings.

_Hmm I wonder where that girl Bella is. –Alice_

_Hey Edward do you know where that Bella girl is? - Emmett_

I shook my head no.

_Why does everyone care about that girl so much? I am way prettier than her. Even Emmett is curious. Whatever she is better off staying away from us. –Rose (obviously)_

"Rose stop thinking that you are the center of the world! No one cares if you think that you are prettier than Bella! Get over it!" I snarled back.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and leave me alone! The girl is better off staying as far away from us as possible. No one cares about what happens to her so why should we?" She sneered.

_Smack!_

I stared at Alice with my mouth open.

_Did Alice just smack Rose? In front of everyone? I thought. _

Rose just held her cheek that would, if we were still human would be as red as a cherry. Then Rose's beautiful face turned sour as she started getting pissed.

_Oh no. Back up guys_ I said to everyone.

Immediately everyone not including Alice and Rose stepped back at least five steps.

"Rose the world does not fucking revolve around you!! You are not the most important thing in this world!! There are other people/things more important than you!! You need to stop being a fucking prig and get over it! The world never has and never will revolve around you thank you Jesus for that!! So shut the fucking hell up and get over it!! You need to stop being an immature bitch and grow the fuck up" Alice yelled.

We all just stared at Alice as if she had just cussed out the president of the United States. No one has ever cussed out Rosalie before.

Rose just stared at her dumbfounded as if she could not believe that someone had actually stood up to her. Her thoughts said as much.

_Did she just cuss me out? No one has ever cussed me out before. It's all Bella's fault!! As soon as she gets here I will break her neck!! She turned Alice against me!! I will fucking kill her! _

I growled at her at that.

_You will not lay on hand on her if it is the last fucking thing I do!_ I told her.

She just looked at me and then turned on her heel and walked away to her first class.

-Later at lunch-

Rose was still ignoring us. She hadn't talked to us the entire lunch period. Emmett for once didn't seem to care. It was really because she was so hurtful to someone who was in a difficult situation. We still haven't seen nor heard about Bella all day. I wondered where she was at.

_Ring!_

The bell soon rang and we all went to our different classes. I first went to hunt just in case Bella was there I could be well fed. After I caught two deer I went back to class. Thank God I brought an extra change of clothes.

When I stepped into class the bell rang. I saw no sign of Bella. I peeked into Mike Newton's mind and saw that he too saw no sign of Bella all day. That worried me. I decided to go visit Carlisle at the hospital to see if he heard anything.

-After school-

Rose was not talking to us and was still acting like an immature adult. I dropped my siblings at home and drove to the hospital and went in search of Carlisle. I found him in his office looking through hospital files. I decided to approach him.

"Carlisle did you get a patient by the name of Isabella Swan?" I asked.

"Yea why?" he said.

"Oh I was just wondering because she was not at school today so I was wondering if she was alright"

"She's here but she's not alright" Carlisle answered.

"Really what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She has four cracked ribs, three broken fingers, a broken ankle and a broken nose" he said.

_Damn what happened to her?_

_I don't know Edward. But from the looks of it, it's pretty bad._

"Do you know her?"

"No I just saw her around school. She looked pretty bad yesterday" I commented.

"Well whatever it is I hope she gets better" He responded. "You want to see her?"

"No it's fine. Not today. I will tomorrow after I feed. I don't want to attack anybody. I will see you at home" I said.

"Good-bye Edward"

"Bye Carlisle" I said.

_I wonder how she got those injuries. How or who gave them to her? _These are questions I was going to have answered. If Bella did not answer them then I would find out for myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV:

"Come on guy!! You're so slow!" I yelled at my family.

"Eddie stop complaining" Emmett teased

"My name's not Eddie!!" I hate it when they tease me about my name. Jerks. I was already dressed in my green Hollister tee (pic on profile) and jeans (pic on profile) ready to go.

We all hoped into the Volvo and took off to school. When we arrived I saw Bella's red truck sitting in the lot. I looked around for her only to find her sitting in the open trunk. I was shocked by her appearance. Apparently I was not the only one.

_Poor Bella. I wonder how she is feeling…-Alice_

_How did she get all those bruises?-Emmett_

_Poor girl. She's an emotional wreck-Jasper_

_That bitch better stay away from my family-Rosalie _Except for Rosalie of course.

_She had better stay away from Bella or else there will be_ _trouble _I thought.

But there was Bella was just sitting there looking out into the trees with a gorgeous blue t-shirt (pic on profile) that complimented her perfectly. On her arm was a nasty looking bruise and on her other was a blue cast.

I walked up to her to talk while everyone else went to their first classes early.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why do you care? You hated my guts two days ago, why shouldn't you hate them again?" She commented.

I winced. "I'm sorry I was like that. It was inexcusable" I responded.

"Sure" She retorted.

_Ring!_

The first bell rang and Bella went to her first class while I went to mine.

APOV:

Bella walked into my class a few minutes after the first bell rang. She sat down in the seat next to mine.

_Yes maybe I can talk to her_

"Hey Bella I'm Alice! I'm Edward's sister" I said cheerfully.

"Hey" she said.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked.

"I broke it"

"Did you really break it or did someone else break it?" I asked concerned.

She stiffened instantly. That got me curious.

_I have to tell Edward. _

"SO someone did do that to you?" I asked again.

"NO!' She said quickly.

That made me suspicious…_What is Bella hiding?_

Class soon started so I could not ask her anymore questions. When class ended Bella rushed out of here like the building was on fire. _What's her problem?_

I met up with Edward for our next class.

-Lunch-

Lunch couldn't come any sooner. I was sitting with my family looking for Bella. Edward had his head turned towards the door. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was looking for her.

The doors opened and in walked Bella with another girl. I think she told me her name was Angela. Angela got in line for her food but Bella took one look at us and half walked half ran to her table not even stopping to get her food.

"Guys there is something wrong with Bella" I stated.

"I agree" Edward said, still staring at her.

"Why do you say that?" Emmett asked.

"Because I had her with me first period and I asked her questions and she got defensive and stiffened when I asked her if someone gave her those scars" I answered.

"Do you think that someone is doing this to her?" Jasper asked.

"Yea I think so but I couldn't get any info out of her" I said.

"Just leave her alone and let her suffer. She's a pathetic human who no one apparently cares about. So let her suffer' Rosalie snarled.

"Oh really I thought that was you Rose" I sneered back.

"Oh shut up Alice"

"Come over here and make me unless your to vain to mess up your hair" I snarled.

"Why do you guys even care? She's just a pathetic human who had issues! If someone cared about her then why didn't they do something sooner?"

"Rose stop being a vain bitch and start caring for something besides yourself for once in you pathetic excuses for a life!" I yelled.

"Would you stop yelling at my wife?" Emmett asked.

"No! She needs a good yelling at! She needs to stop thinking that the universe revolves around her and that we have to bend at her every will and need because we don't!!" I yelled.

I suddenly felt calm. "Jasper! Stop it"

"Sorry honey" He said sheepishly.

Edward just kept looking at her like she was the only thing in the room.

"Edward, you okay?" I asked.

"Yea" He just said, not even looking at us.

"Then why do I feel love coming out in waves form you?" Jasper asked teasingly.

"What?! Why would I be in love!!" Edward asked panicky.

"How should I know? I'm just asking?" Jasper answered.

"I think we should spy on her" Emmett said.

I just stared at him in shock. "What?! Emmett actually came up with a good idea!"

"Yea it…Hey! It happens! I'm not that stupid" Emmett said insulted.

"When should we go? I suggest around dinner time for the humans" Jasper asked.

I stared out into the distance for a minute while checking the future.

"I think that would be best" I answered.

"Hey Edward what do you think?"

"Let's go for it" He said.

"Well I'm staying home with Emmett. Right Emmett/" Rose asked.

"AWWW I wanted to go!" Emmett whined.

"What?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You are staying with me! End of discussion!" Rose stated, furious.

"Rose let Emmett go! He can go if he wants to" I shouted.

"Whatever. Go if you want I don't give a fuck" Rose snapped.

EPOV:

God Rose was getting on my nerves. Her thoughts made me want to rip her to pieces. I was just sitting there looking at the beautiful broken angel sitting in front of me who goes by the name of Bella.

She was sitting there, not eating trying her best not to stare at me. "Bella Edward Cullen is staring at you" Jessica Stanley noted.

She instantly turned her head in my direction looking right at me. She turned red and looked down.

_Why is he looking at her?! He should be staring at me! I am so much prettier than her!! I mean look at her, she looks like a freak with hair. –Jessica._

Laruen's thoughts were pretty much the same.

_Why is Edward so interested in her? She's nothing but a freak who does all of this to get attention. I am much more popular and better than her. That bitch better leave him alone or else she will mysteriously disappear from the face of the earth._

I growled in anger at what Lauren was thinking. If she touched Bella in any way **She** will mysteriously disappear from the face of the **Universe!**

My family looked up at me to see what I growled at. I just ignored them.

_Ring!_

The bell rang and I just got up and went to Bio.

BPOV:

As I sat down Mike the golden retriever stood in front of my desk and started talking to me asking for the hundredth time if I wanted to go out with him.

"I'm sorry Mike Charlie doesn't allow me to go out" I apologized.

"It's fine Bella" He looked like he was lying though, I could tell.

When he said that I saw Edward turn ever so slightly in our direction in his seat.

"Do you think that Charlie would let you go to the dance this weekend?" Mike asked.

I saw Edward study my reaction with great interest.

"Um…no I don't think so. Sorry Mike" I said

Mike's face turned downcast for a second.

"Why don't you ask Jessica Mike?" I asked.

"Yea I think I will ask" Mike concluded.

"Alright class lets settle down" Mr. Banner said as he walked in.

"I think you let him down easily. Poor guy he looked heartbroken" Edward said.

"Haha. Okay…"

Mr. Banner put on a movie and I prepared for a long class. I leaned back and relaxed. Edward just stared at me the entire movie. It was a little annoying. Then as soon as the lights went off I felt this electricity moving between us. I was wondering what that was the entire movie not even looking at Edward.

The bell soon rang and I went to gym, Mike trailing behind me like a lost puppy.

I am so proud of myself! I managed to only hit three people in the head with the tennis racket seeing as we are doing tennis. It's a world record! Yes!

After gym I headed home…sadly. When I got home I started cleaning and making dinner for Charlie. I was too preoccupied to check the time so when Charlie opened the door I was still in the process of putting his portion on his plate. Oh no I'm too late!

"BELLA WHY IS MY FOOD NOT ALREADY ON THE PLATE?! HUH?! WHY?!" Charlie yelled, pissed off.

"I'm sorry Charlie its right here" I said, panicked.

"YOU BITCH!! I LET YOU STAY HERE! I GIVE YOU SHELTER! I GIVE YOU A PLACE TO SLEEP AND SHOWER! AND ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU CLEAN THE HOUSE AND MAKE SUER MY DINNER IS ON THE TABLE WHEN I GET HOME! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!" Charlie yelled.

"No!" I yelled.

"What did you just do?! Did you just yell at me?!"

Oh no

With that Charlie grabbed my hand and led me over to the dining room. He smacked me across the face knocking me into the wall. I held my cheek where he hit me in my hands. He then punched me in the stomach and I fell on the floor squirming in pain. He then proceeded to kick me repeatedly in the ribs. Breaking the ones that were healing from the last time he hit me. I was starting to have breathing problems due to the fact that one of the broken ribs was jamming into my lungs. He then stomped on 

my ankle either cracking or breaking it I couldn't tell. He then started laughing at me, apparently liking me in pain. He then grabbed the plate of food and an extra plate, dropping the extra plate on my head knocking me unconscious.

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight**


	6. Chapter 6

This is my life

Chapter 6:

EPOV:

I drove home with everyone excited/anxious for the visit to Bella's house. I could hear it in their thoughts:

_I am so curious. Why did Bella get defensive about how she got those bruises?-Alice_

_I hope Bella is okay with her broken arm… wonder who broke it.-Emmett_

_Bella felt fear. I felt her at lunch and she had lots of fear. It was almost like she fears for her life-Jasper_

_I hope that bitch suffers. She should suffer. She's not leaving my family alone! Why does Edward feel so much love for her and he felt squat for me?! What does she have that I don't? She's not pretty so that counts that out…-Rosalie _

Okay…maybe not everybody…thank goodness she is staying home tonight. Rose just needs to get it through her granite thick skull that not everyone likes her like that! She can just not get over the fact that I didn't like her like Emmett does…why does she even care?! She has Emmett!!

We soon reached our house and we all got out. I walked into the kitchen **(**pic on profile) to see Esme cleaning.

"Hey Mom" I greeted her.

"Hello Edward how was your day?"

"It was good" I answered. "Hey mom can I tell you something about today?" (**A/N Edward has a really good relationship with his mom: Esme. He tells her everything). **

"Sure son" She said. I proceeded to tell her about Bella and what Alice told me about what happened first period and then what happened with Rose. I finally told her our plan to go see her at night and observe what is going on at her house. Esme approved but told us to be careful.

"We will mom" I said. I kissed her on her cheek and went to my room (described in Twilight). I put on some music and listened for a while. When Emmett knocked on my door I knew it was time to go.

We ran over to Bella's house since we didn't risk taking the car. I was glad Alice saw this and went earlier to look for her house. We soon found Alice and the house and went up to the trees that surround the house. I peaked in and saw Bella working and I heard a car pull into the driveway. It appeared to be her father. I didn't like some of the thoughts that were going through his head:

_That bitch better have the food ready or there will be trouble._

Bella soon froze as she heard the car pull in. She then started working faster. When her father got into the house all hell broke loose. He yelled at her and she yelled back and judging by both of their reactions that was bad.

He then proceeded to hit her across the face and kick her in the ribs. I heard a sickening crack of some ribs breaking. I heard her breathing become labored most likely having to do with a rib getting jammed into her lungs. After that he then stomped on her ankle most likely breaking it and then started laughing like he just told a great joke. He then grabbed the plate full of food and a empty plate and dropped the empty plate on her head knocking her unconscious. Her father whom I heard is named Charlie dragged her out into the night and threw her off the porch and she rolled onto the drive way.

Charlie closed the door and I ran over to her. I picked her up and ran her to the hospital so Carlisle can take a look at her.

I ran in and Carlisle, having been informed by none other than Alice via cell phone grabbed her from my arms and rushed her to the ER. I stood still in the waiting room knowing that I would not be allowed in. Emmett, Jasper and Alice soon arrived bring along a frantic Esme and a bored Rosalie. We all stood in there, most of us waiting for news of Bella's condition. It took several hours for us to finally get word on her and from Carlisle's facial expression when he walked out and Alice's reaction to a vision I could tell that it would not be good news.

**A/N: hey guys sorry this chapter is not as long as the rest but I just wanted to give you something before I went on my trip. I am going to the Grand Canyon for a few days with my family so I wanted to give you something before I left.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is my life

Chapter 7

"Edward…" Carlisle started.

"What's wrong?! Why are you blocking your thoughts?! Is Bella okay?" I asked.

"Well, she is in critical condition…" he started.

"JUST TELL ME!" I yelled. This was getting so frustrating! Why won't he just tell me already?! Can't he see that I'm falling in love with her... wait what?! _Did I just say that? Am I really in love with her?_

"Alright. She has a concussion and needed stitches, has two cracked ribs and a broken rib which punctured her lung so we had to fix that, and then she has a broken ankle…" He said. I could tell he wasn't done.

"And…" I started "what else?"

"And she slipped into a coma an hour ago and she might not wake up" He finished.

"What?!" I screamed. "What do you mean she might not wake up?" _This cannot be happening._

"It's what he just said idiot" Rosalie said "it's a good thing too. That bitch needs to learn to stay away from my family" _That was the last straw!_

"Shut up!" I yelled as I lunged at her. How dare she say that!

"ROSALIE HALE YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL AND INTO THE CAR! NO WAIT YOU CAN RUN HOME FOR ALL I CARE! YOU WILL SOON LEARN RESPECT FOR OTHER PEOPLE NOT JUST YOURSELF! YOU DIGUST ME, YOU WITH YOUR SELFISH THINKING! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER! APPARENTLY NOT! NOW GO!" Esme yelled.

I just stood there staring open mouthed along with everyone else in my family. No one ever heard her yell that much. Especially over someone that she had never met yet.

Rose stood there not moving, glaring at Esme as if preparing to talk back. Esme obviously thought this too so she walked over and grabbed Rosalie by the ear and dragged her out of the hospital in front of everyone. Rosalie was never going to live this down.

Emmett just stood there watching it all with wide eyes. He then turned to me and shrugged.

_It's about time someone taught her that she's not the center of the universe even if she is the center of mine. I love her but she needs to learn some respect for others. _

I just stood there wanting to go see Bella. I turned to Carlisle.

"Can I go see her?" I asked.

"Sure" he said. I took off for her room. I walked into the room seeing her laying there in her bed. Seeing her there was more than I could take. I walked over to her bed and sat down on the chair next to her bed wishing she would wake up, even if it was too yell at me. I just wanted to hear her voice. I took this time to think. I never felt this way about anyone before. Could she be my soul mate? I felt like I would take a bullet for her if need be. I finally realized it: I love Bella Swan.

I felt the bed shift a little bit. I looked to the side and saw Alice sit down and look at her.

"Don't worry Edward everything is going to be fine. She's going to wake up soon" She reassured me.

I just looked at her and sighed. I then turned back to Bella. She looked so peaceful. It was hard to see why this angel had to suffer.

I sighed again and got off the bed and went into the waiting room with Alice. We then all left along with Carlisle whose shift was over for the day. We went to our cars and drove home. I got home and went into my room and turned on my stereo and sat on my couch listening to Debussy.

-Morning-

I sat up and got dressed and went downstairs and waited. As soon as everyone was downstairs we went to school. I sat down in my first period class which was Spanish not even paying attention. I was thinking about Bella. I wonder how she was doing at the hospital.

"¿Edward, cuál es la respuesta para preguntar cuatro en tu libro de textos?" Mrs. Garcia asked me. (**A/N the question was where is the rollar coaster?)**

"Derecho al lado de la rueda de ferris" I answered.

She just looked at me and turned back to the class. _I guess he was listening. My bad._

I just turned back to staring out eh window.

-lunch-

I sat there listening to everyone's thoughts. They were all about Bella. Everyone was wondering how she got hurt, how she is Ect. Ect. I finally decided that I had enough. I got up and started walking to the parking lot.

_Edward where are you going?-Alice asked._

_I'm going to see Bella. I answered._

_K be careful. _

_I will._

I got into my car and drove to the hospital going a hundred miles an hour. I got there within five minutes.

I walked into the hospital and no one even bothered to question me. I walked right into Bella's room and sat down on the chair like yesterday, only this time…I took her hand. I held her hand occasionally kissing it. All of a sudden the most amazing thing happened…

**Hehe. Now go review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

This is my life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight so don't bother asking me if I do or not. **

**A/N: Hey guys sry I haven't updated. I have been busy at comic con. XD **

Chapter 8

Recap: _All of a sudden the most amazing thing happened…_

Her hand all of a sudden tightened in my hand so she was now holding my hand. I jumped up and yelled for Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Her hand moved!" I was ecstatic! Maybe she would wake up today!

Carlisle rushed into the room and checked her over. She then started groaning and moving on the bed, but she didn't wake up.

"Edward she's recovering very well but she probably won't wake up today to tell you the truth.

I looked down at the ground heartbroken. "Okay".

Carlisle walked out of the room and I sat down on the chair grabbing her hand again thinking: _Bella please wake up._

BPOV:

The darkness was getting closer.

I was standing on a white surface looking straight ahead and I could clearly see the darkness. I turned around and ran.

The darkness caught up with me. I felt the pain go away. I didn't want the leave this painless sanctuary. Then I heard someone calling me back into the light.

"Bella! Please come back! Wake up! I love you so much! Please wake up!" I looked into the light and I saw Edward leaning forward on the chair holding my hand thinking to himself, kissing my hand at the same time. I felt as if I heard his thoughts. _He loves me?...HE LOVES ME!!_

I started running towards him even though it means that I have to go back into the pain. The light got farther away. I started running for all I was worth heading to the angel who loves me. I jumped forward and the light got so bright I thought I was going to go blind.

I then fell back to earth.

EPOV:

I was holding her hand once again begging her in my mind to wake up to me. I had started kissing her hand unbeknownst to me.

I cried out in agony "BELLA PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Then the most beautiful voice answered "I am awake Edward".

My head shot up instantly. I was looking into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

_My Bella is awake…WAIT SHE'S AWAKE!!_

"BELLA!" I yelled joyfully. _She finally woke up! CARLISLE! SHE"S AWAKE!_

Carlisle, having heard me rushed in the room checking her over. I stepped back giving him his room only to find myself being tugged back by Bella. _Oh I forgot I still had my hand in hers. _I was trying to tug it back but she refused to let go. I saw the panicked look in her eyes and gave in.

"Well Ms. Swan you gave us quite a scare there" Carlisle said to her.

"I'm sorry" She replied looking guilty.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Carlisle said panicking. _Poor thing. I didn't mean it like that. _

Bella just sat there looking like she was going to pass out any moment. Carlisle seemed to notice that.

"Oh Bella just go to sleep. You've had a tiring day" Carlisle said.

Bella just nodded and fell asleep.

I sat down again and grabbed her hand. I brought it to my mouth and kissed it gently. I forgot Carlisle was there until he called my name, making me jump.

"Edward?"

"Yea?" I asked.

"You love her don't you?"

I looked at him while thinking…_I do love her. I am surprised. I just met her and yet I feel the need to have her by my side. _

"Yea I guess so…" I thought.

Carlisle just walked out of the room to finish his rounds and left me alone with an angel.

I went home around 7 to go freshen up and update my family; I then decided that I would go hunting after.

I arrived home to a frenzy of questions by my family minus one. Rosalie.

From what I heard from Alice she was grounded from sex with Emmett for two weeks. Emmett didn't seem to mind since he was pissed off at her with her attitude.

"ALRIGHT GUYS GO SIT IN THE LIVING ROOM AND I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED" I yelled frustrated.

In less than 3 seconds everyone besides Rosalie was seated in the living room in various positions. I sat down on the love seat in front of everyone. I took a deep breath and started describing all that had happened in the past day while I was with Bella. I was still deciding whether to say that I had fallen in love with Bella when I heard Alice.

_Edward just tell them. They are going to find out anyways so might as well do it right now._

I nodded at Alice and cleared my throat once again gaining their attention.

"Guys this might look bad but…" I stopped for a second. Then continued "I'm in love with Bella".

_There I said it._

(**I thought about stopping her but then decided to continue**)

Everyone but Alice looked at me with shock in their eyes. Suddenly Rosalie burst out in anger.

"WHAT?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!"

That got me angry.

"WELL EXCUSE ME ROSE!! I'M SORRY IF I RUINED YOUR PERFECT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIFE!! I DIDN'T EXACTLY PLAN THIS BUT IT HAPPENED SO I'M LETTING IT RUN IT COURSE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T APPROVE BECAUSE YOUR OPINION DOESN'T MATTER TO ME!" I yelled back.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HAD LEFT HER ALONE THEN MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!!" she yelled back.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!! STOP YOUR UNEXCUSABLE ATTITUDE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!! DO YOU WANT TO ADD ANOTHER WEEK TO YOUR PUNISHMENT?! I DIDN'T THINK SO! NOW YOUR BROTHER HAS FOUND SOMEONE WHO HAS MADE HIM HAPPY SO I DON'T WANT YOUR ATTITUDE TO RUIN IT FOR HIM! NOW GO UP TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Esme yelled.

Rose stood there in shock for a minute before running upstairs.

Emmett thought about following but I told him not to since she wanted to be alone.

We just sat down again in quiet. Not even talking. I was thinking about going to get my books and do homework and make copies of my homework for Bella but Alice was one step ahead of me. She raced upstairs and downstairs in two seconds. '

In her hands were stacks of homework one for me and one for Bella. Bella's pile was considerably bigger seeing as she was going to have to be in the hospital longer.

I looked at her with a confused expression wondering how she got all this extra homework.

"I told them Bella is in the hospital and she needs her work" Alice replied.

I nodded my head and went to do my homework all the while thinking about Bella.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently. I went to comic con then I went on a trip to Yosemite national park and San Francisco. Thanks for being patient. **


	9. Chapter 9

This is my life

APOV:

I saw Edward walk upstairs looking spaced out. I had a good idea what or who was on his mind: Bella. That boy has it bad. Really bad. I just went to my room with Jasper and sat down on the bed. I felt arms go around me. Jasper. He pulled me to his chest and I snuggled into him.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Just thinking about how Edward's been reacting towards Bella. I can tell he really likes her" I answered.

"He does like her. I can feel it" He said.

"Finally he's happy. I thought he would never find someone" I whispered.

"None of us did Alice, but he did. I'm proud of him. He needed someone to make him happy…well happier than we made him" Jasper said.

I giggled. "Yea".

EsPOV:

My son was finally happy. He found someone that was just right for him. I'm so proud of him.

_My son. If you can hear my thoughts, I just wanted to say how proud of you I am. I am so happy you found someone to love and care for like all do for our spouses. Be happy please…for me?_

_Thanks mom. I will. _

I smiled to myself. I went into the kitchen to organize. I was so caught up that I didn't even hear Edward come down and sit at the piano. It was when I hear my song that I realized that Edward was downstairs.

I walked over and sat on the sofa listening to him play. After he was done with my song he started playing another song that I have not heard before. He was playing a soft beautiful tune, yet it sounded sad. A lullaby. He stopped playing and just sat on the piano chair.

I walked over and sat down next to him.

"What song is that? I never heard you play it before".

"It's a lullaby. Inspired by Bella…my Bella" He answered.

My heart swelled up with joy at this. I hugged him like any mother would their son after he did something great.

"I'm so proud of you son. You make me a proud mom and any mom would be proud to have you as a son" I said proudly.

"Thanks mom" He said. He hugged me then went outside. He didn't come back all night.

EPOV:

I left Esme sitting on the piano chair and ran to the hospital. I walked in and went to Bella's room. Carlisle was there doing his rounds. I walked over to my dad.

"Dad how is she?" I asked.

"She's doing better. She might be able to leave in a few days" He said. "But you need to go to school soon Edward".

I groaned but nodded.

"Edward it's important that you do. You are new hear so it is important that you do go".

I knew it was true but that doesn't mean I didn't like it. I nodded and took my place at Bella's bedside and took her hand into my own. I sat there all night. Sometime around midnight she started having nightmares. She was tossing and turning in bed screaming.

"…No!! Please stop Charlie!!...I didn't mean to yell!! Please don't hit me!!...AHH!!..." She was crying right about now.

I squeezed her hand in mine and started to sing the lullaby I wrote for her. She instantly calmed down and the all that was left of her screaming was quiet whimpering. I kept singing the lullaby and after ten minutes she had completely stopped crying.

Her dreaming took a different turn after that. She started talking and saying my name. The first time I thought she had woken up and jumped back. I found out she was dreaming about me. ME! This was big! Very big. I meant that she thought about me even when she slept. My dead heart swelled with joy I was so happy. Then she said the three words I hoped to hear but thought I would never hear:

"I love you".

I was practically jumping for joy when I heard those magical words. I felt so complete. I leaned down and whispered the words I knew she wanted to hear, even in her dream state:

"I love you too Bella".

BPOV:

I woke up in the morning feeling groggy. I sat up and the whole room spun. I laid back down for five minutes then sat back up. The door suddenly opened and Dr. Cullen came in.

"Well good morning Bella. I'm here to check you over this morning. How did you sleep?" He asked cheerfully.

"I slept fine".

"Well that's good. You seem to be okay so in a few days you can go home". He replied.

"Well that's good. Thanks for everything" I said.

"Oh no it's my pleasure. Just rest up and get better" He said with a smile.

He walked out and Alice came in.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be getting better?" She commented back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, can you _please_ tell me who gave you those scars?" Alice asked.

I paled. I looked down into my intertwined hands.

"Why do you think someone is hurting me?" I asked.

"Because Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I know someone is. We just want to know who it is" She replied.

"How do you know?!" I asked loudly.

"We saw what happened" She told me.

"How did you see it?!" I asked hysterically.

"We saw through the window. We were going to make sure you were alright but we saw it" She said calmly.

"I'm not telling you!" I yelled panicked.

She just looked at me and walked out.

I stared after her sad that I couldn't tell her but I wanted to. I had a feeling that she knew the answer already anyways. She said she saw it. I wondered if she was going to tell Child Services.

APOV:

I went to school and told everyone that there was going to be a family meeting when we get home and everyone must go. No excuses. No exceptions.

School ended and when I got home I walked into the house and called a family meeting.

"FAMILY MEETING! GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE KITCHEN NOW!!" I yelled.

Everyone got situated into the kitchen and sat down. Even Carlisle was there. He was off for the afternoon.

"Okay everybody. I found out Bella is being abused" Everyone, even Rose was gasping.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Bella basically told me without telling me" I said.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I asked Bella if she could tell me who was abusing her. She paled and asked why I would think that. I told her some of us know but we want to know who. She freaked out and asked how we knew. And told me she wasn't telling me. I knew it was Charlie and I knew he was abusing her just by looking at her face when I told her we knew" I said.

"Well what do we do?" Esme asked.

"We need to call that child services people. They can take her away from Charlie" I said.

"But that means she might be given to someone else maybe in a different state!" Edward yelled.

"Why don't we ask if we can take her in with us until they do something? Then maybe we can adopt her" Esme asked.

I looked into the future.

"It will work but Bella maybe mad that we did something but yea it will work in the long shot" I informed them.

Rosalie just looked bored but underneath I saw some jealousy. I brushed it aside.

"Well might as well call" Carlisle picked up the phone and called Child services.

"Yes hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and I think one of my daughter's friends is getting abused…"

BPOV:

I was sleeping when all of a sudden the doors opened again to reveal a lady in a business outfit.

"Hello my name is Lori and I am from Child Services" She told me.

I paled. Oh no.

**Hey guys i hope you like it. thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. u guys give me energy to keep writing. :D muah love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

This is my life

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight!! Stephanie Meyers does! **

Chapter 10

BPOV:

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm here because someone called and told me they thought you were being abused. I can over right away" She told me.

_Oh no…Alice!!_

"So can you tell me where you got those scars?" She asked.

LPOV:

"I can't tell you" She told me.

"Bella its fine. No one can get access to this unless you let them. This stuff is confidential" I told her.

She just looked at me with fear in her eyes. She finally sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"My dad gave me these" She said.

I looked at her and said "you have people who want to help you. Why didn't you go to them and ask for help?"

"I didn't want to involve anyone and get them into trouble or jeopardize their lives. They could get arrested. My dad is the police chief here in Forks! THEY COULD GT HURT!! DO YOU THINK I WANT THAT?!" she yelled at me.

"No but you could have come to us earlier instead of waiting for someone to call us. You could have been killed today you know that right?" I asked her.

"Yea I know. I just felt like I had to deal with this all by myself. I felt like if someone got too into it that he would find out and hurt them. I was just afraid" she whimpered.

"It's okay to be afraid. But you just have to know when to ask for help before it gets to serious" I told her.

She looked at me and nodded her head slowly, as if she was comprehending all this new information I was giving her. I stood up and walk to the door and opened it a crack.

"I have packets for you and I will have to tell your doctor. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure" She said.

I walked down the hall to Dr Cullen's office to give him the paper work and to tell him what I found out; seeing as they were the ones who called in the first place.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in"

I walked in and sat down at one of the chairs in the room. I looked Dr. Cullen in the eyes and told him what I found out.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Swan is being abused" I told him

He looked at me with shock in his eyes "why would someone do that?" he asked.

"I don't know. It could be because he drinks alcohol or does drugs. It could be a million different things. What the reason is for hurting her though, is something she didn't tell me" I said.

"Oh. Well thank you for your help. I really appreciate it. Edward, my son, will appreciate it. What are you planning on doing right now for her situation?" He asked.

"I am thinking about sending her somewhere, like to a foster family for a while. Just until she is 18 and can be on her own" I said.

CPOV:

_No I can't let that happen. Edward would be devastated. I have to see if I can take her to my house._

"Excuse me, might I make a suggestion?" I asked.

She looked at me expectantly "sure go ahead" she said.

"Why don't I take Bella in? I can take her in with my family so she can be close to you, school and I can watch over her at home. Would you mind if I do that?" I asked.

"I think that would work. Thank you" she said.

"Oh you're welcome. Alice will be delighted to have her around. So would Esme and Emmett. Edward would as well. He's taken a liking to her" I said.

"I will go tell her the situation and then when you release her she can go with you" With that she walked out.  
BPOV:

I sat on the bed and waited for a while for someone to come and tell me what is going to happen to me after I leave.

_Will I have to go to a foster home? Will I have to move somewhere out of state or maybe even out of the country? I hope not. I just want to finish school so I can leave and not have to come back._

Just as I was thinking that, Lori walked into the room and sat down on my bed. I looked at her confused.

_Why is she here again?_

"Bella I have good news" she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen has agreed to take you in with his family until you are 18 years old and able to be on your own" she said.

"Well that was nice of him. I will have to thank him" I said.

"Well I have to go. When you are released from the hospital you will be going home with Dr. Cullen. Have a nice day" she walked out of the room.

A few minutes later the door opened and Edward Cullen walked in.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say hello and give you your homework" He held out my school books and gave them to me.

"Thank you" I took them and set them on my night stand.

Edward sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"So how is your stay here?" he asked.

_What a weird thing to say in a hospital…_

"Pretty good; just boring" I said.

"That's good. I hope you are improving?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking" I said.

"I just found out you are staying with my family. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yea, the social worker lady just told me" I said.

"You okay with it? You don't mind?" he asked looking confused.

"No I don't mind. I think it might be interesting" I said.

"Oh yea it will be. With Emmett around it definitely will be" he said then chuckled. I looked at him strangely.

"Why is that?" I cocked my head to the side.

EPOV:

_Oh shit she's so beautiful when she does that!! _I thought to myself.

"Because with Emmett around everything is interesting" I told her.

"Is that so?" she asked suspiciously.

"It sure is. So you might want to watch out. He likes to play pranks" I said.

"Haha I will be sure to watch out for that" she laughed.

_Knock knock_

The door opened and Carlisle walked in. He looked at me and Bella sitting close together and smiled. I looked down embarrassed.

_Edward I know you like her. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. It's natural after you found someone you love. _

I looked at him and nodded. Bella just sat there looking at him waiting.

"So Bella you are free to go but first I must take another blood test. It will only take a second" he said.

Bella looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment, and I knew it was because of the blood test and not me.

"Su-sure…" she said nervously.

I grabbed her hand and held it tight (to her standard, not mind) and turned her face towards me.

"Bella just look at me. Don't look at the needle. It will only make it worse" I told her reassuringly.

She looked at me and nodded. In the background I see Carlisle preparing the needle and wiping her arm where he would be drawing blood. I looked back at Bella and held her eyes with mine.

Carlisle then stuck the needle in her arm and drew the blood. I heard Bella whimper a bit so I put my hand on her check and she leaned into it with her eyes closed. Her whimpering stopped. Carlisle was soon done and before he took his leave he said:

"Bella I will have Edward take you home to our house. I will see you tonight. There are some things we need to discuss with you that are very important"

"Alright and thank you so much for this" she said.

"Your very welcome" He walked out; but not before thinking to me

_Edward we are going to have to tell her. Text Alice about it or tell her later. _

_Okay _I thought back. I grabbed my phone and texted Alice very quickly

**(AN: the stuff bold underlined is Edward's text and the stuff in italics underlined is Alice's replies.)**

**E: Alice warn everyone that we will be telling Bella about us**

_A: Okay I will. I saw it anyways so I am all set. _

**E: okay thanks. Make sure Rosalie is under control. Don't forget about Jasper. Take him hunting before we get back.**

_A: Alright I will._

I closed my phone and helped Bella up. I gave her a bag with clothes in it and motioned her towards the bathroom to change. She walked out a few minutes later and we walked down to the front desk where Carlisle was signing her out.

"Well I will see you too in an hour or so" he said.

We both nodded and headed out. When we got home everyone was waiting there for us. Bella looked up and looked back down to her hands.

_This is one of those times where I wish I could read her mind _I thought to myself.

I walked over and opened the door for her and we walked to my family. Esme rushed over and hugged her.

"Bella I'm so sorry about this" She gushed.

"It's fine Mrs. Cullen. There is nothing to worry about" she said.

"Please call me Esme"

Bella nodded. We all walked into the house and I walked into the kitchen to make Bella dinner. She followed me.

"Thank you Edward" she said while looking down.

After I put the pot down on the stove (I was making soup) and walked over and took her hands in mine

"It's my pleasure Bella" I tucked one of her loose hairs behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She looked shocked.

After she had dinner she sat down in the living room and we all watched Project Runway (**an: love that show!!)** and waited for Carlisle to come home.

As soon as he walked into the room I turned off the TV and we all sat down turning our bodies towards Bella who was sitting in between me and Alice. She looked back at us confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Bella we have something important to tell you" Carlisle said.

"Okay…what is it?" she asked confused.

"Bella this may seem weird or crazy. And you may not want to live with us but we understand" Carlisle informed her.

"What?" she asked again.

"Well…we're Vampire" he said.

BPOV:

_What the fuck?! _

"V-vampires?..."

**A/N: hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while!! Things were crazy for a while, what with school, homework, piano, dance, my puppies being born, and everything else like family issues I haven't had much time to update. So yea….hope you enjoy! R&R please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

This is my life

Chapter 11

BPOV:

"V-vampires?" I stuttered

"Yea. We're vampires. You know, 'I vant to suck your blood' kinda thing?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"What the fuck?" I asked "Okay…so are you going to eat me then?" I asked.

"Oh No! We wouldn't do that! We are not like that!! We are vegetarian vampires! We eat animals" Alice cleared up.

"Oh okay. Well in that case can I still stay here?" I asked.

Carlisle looked like he was going to go into cardiac arrest if he could. I just stared waiting.

"You're not scared of us?!" Carlisle asked while everyone else looked at me expectedly.

"No" I said.

"WHAT?! How can you not be afraid!!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH?!" Edward yelled.

I looked at him like he had three heads.

"What does that have to do with living here?" I asked.

"BECAUSE WE CAN KILL YOU JUST BY TOUCHING YOU YOU FOOLISHY FOOLISH FOOL FROM THE LAND OF FOOLISHY FOOLISH FOOLS (**A/N: thank you Phoenix Wright**)!!" Edward yelled.

I just looked at him with hurt in my eyes and looked down.

"I'm not that stupid" I murmured.

Edward looked shocked for a moment while Alice and Emmett looked ready to kill. Alice walked up to me and took me by the hand and walked me up to a spare bedroom and told me this is my room (pic on profile).

I looked around and nodded and sat down on the bed and looked around at it. Alice stood there for a few minutes then went back downstairs. I decided against following her.

I could hear yelling going on downstairs.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO BELLA?! IT'S NOT LIKE HER FATHER DID THAT ENOUGH AT HOME BUT NOW YOU DO IT HERE!" I heard Emmett yell.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I WAS JUST MAD THAT SHE WAS ACCEPTING IT SO EASILY!!" Edward yelled back.

"I AM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW EDWARD!! THAT WAS VERY DISRESPECTFUL OF YOU TO SAY THAT TO SOMEONE!" Alice yelled to him.

I then heard Esme talk in a low voice: "Edward I am so disappointed in you. I thought I raised you better than that. Apparently I was wrong. You march up those stairs right now young man and apologize to her until she forgives you. I don't care if you have to beg on you hands and feet you will do it"

No one talked for a minute until:

"NOW!" Esme yelled angrily.

I heard Edward run up the stairs as if the abominable snowman was after him.

_Knock Knock_

"Bella I am so so so so so so sorry! I never meant it! I seriously never meant it and I know you were listening but this is true! I was just shocked and freaked out that you accepted this so easily! I am so sorry!"

I just sighed and nodded "I forgive you Edward" I said.

He looked like a million pounds had been lifted off his shoulders and sat down on the edge of my bed. I just looked at him and he turned his face to me.

"I truly am sorry Bella. I really hope that you can forgive me even if I don't deserve it" he said glumly.

"But I did forgive you Edward, did you not remember?" I asked.

"Yea but I thought you didn't mean it" he confessed.

"Of course I mean it Edward" I said.

He smiled and leaned over and put his hand on my chin. I leaned into his hand and kissed his palm. Though it was too soon it felt right. I looked up at Edward.

He looked at me with nothing but concern in his eyes. He then got up and sat right beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I snuggled into his side…then I yawned.

"I think you need to go to sleep. You look tired Bella. I just nodded and went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Then I got out and crawled into bed. Edward tucked me in and started to leave.

"Please don't leave. Stay" I said.

He nodded and crawled onto my bed and wrapped his arms around me. I heard him start humming something, I sounded sad…yet peaceful. I fell asleep dreaming of only one thing: Edward.

EPOV:

As Bella lay sleeping I realized that all I want to do is lay here with her for eternity; never getting up. I looked down at her sleeping peacefully and very gently kissed her forehead.

She rolled over and continued sleeping. I just laid there and watched her.

_Edward we are waiting for you downstairs. We are having a family meeting. _

Alice.

I got up off the bed and walked downstairs into the living room. I sat down on the love seat waiting for them to talk.

Carlisle looked at us and cleared his throat.

"Alright so now that Bella knows about us, we have to make sure that she does not tell anyone about us." He said.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment "she's not going to tell anyone. She will keep the secret safe. Trust me" she said.

Carlisle nodded in approval. Rose just grumbled in her chair.

I just glared at her. She glared back.

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO STAY HERE?! HUH?! COULDN'T SHE HAVE STAYED AT AN ORPHANAGE WITH THE OTHER PEOPLE LIKE HER?! I DON'T WANT HER HERE AT ALL!" Rose yelled.

I stood up and started to stalk over to her but Alice grabbed my hand and I stopped. I turned to glare at Alice but then heard a _Smack!_

I looked over at Rose and stood shocked. Esme had walked over and slapped her right on the face! That was big. I think then heard a door upstairs slam shut and open again. Out walked Bella with a suitcase with her stuff in it. We all looked shocked.

"Bella what's all that for?" I asked.

"I'm leaving Edward" she said.

I felt hurt and sadness at that. "Why Bells?" I asked.

"Because I am causing a rift in the family. I am not worthy of all this chatter. I will leave and you guys ca live like you did before. I will not be in the way of everyone's happiness" she stated.

"Bella you are my happiness. I don't want you to leave" I whimpered.

"Edward not everyone wants me here. I don't want that person or people to have to leave or suffer because I am here" she cried.

"But I can not live without you here in my arms! Please love don't leave me!" I cried.

_Get over yourself Edward. She's just a human girl. –Rose_

That was the last straw! I ran towards Rosalie and tackled her down ramming her through the wall into the outside. I bit into her neck while she clawed at my back. I threw her into a tree and then got kicked in the gut. I then got picked up and I turned around looking into the eyes of Esme.

"That is quite enough Edward. No more fighting" She stated.

I looked down while in my side view I got a look at Emmett picking up Rosalie and Bella was standing there, shocked.

"Edward why did you do that? You tell me now young man" Esme said in her mother tone. I looked up at her.

"Rose made me mad! She was calling Bella a worthless human! I could not take it anymore. I love her! Why can't anyone just be happy for me?!" I yelled in frustration.

"We are happy for you son! Why would you think otherwise?" Carlisle asked. I just looked at him stunned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR HAPY FOR ME?! I FOUND LOVE AND YOU GUYS ARE ALL PISSED OFF AT ME BECAUSE SHE'S HUMAN!" I yelled.

"No Edward that was not us. That was Rose. I was happy for you from the start" Alice stated. I just stared, then remembered...

_Flashback-_**(this is an extra scene that I did not add into the story before so yea)**

_**I had come home from the hospital after another day looking after Bella. I sat down on the piano and started playing something that was in my head for the past few days. It sounded sad yet beautiful. It fit the inspiration perfectly. **_

_**Bella. **_

"_**That was beautiful. Did you just make it up?" Esme asked. I nodded. **_

"_**Kind of. It was inspired by someone important to me. Someone I love very much" I said. **_

"_**And who is that?" she asked.**_

"_**Bella" I said.**_

"_**WHAT?! YOU LOVE THE HUMAN?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Rosalie yelled. I just shook my head. **_

"_**Why are you yelling Rosalie?" Emmett asked. **_

"_**BECAUSE HE FELL IN LOVE WITH THE HUMAN! THE INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN! THAT IS THE WORST THING HE COULD EVER DO!" Rose yelled.**_

"_**Why can't you just leave me alone? Do you have to be so annoying?" I asked.**_

"_**Well Edward she has a right to be mad. You are in love with a human. That's big enough" Alice said. Jasper just nodded his head in agreement. **_

_**I looked at them shocked "Why can't you guys just be happy that I found love? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CRITIZE ME JUST BECAUSE OF MY LOVE PREFERENCE?!" I ASKED. **_

"_**Edward, this is difficult because she is a human" Carlisle said. **_

"_**What? Would you rather have me marry Tanya who I do not at all love?! I can never love anyone other than Bella. I don't want to love anything other than Bella. I swear that if you don't stop this I will run away again. I will not have you criticizing Bella's and my relationship!" I yelled. **_

_**Esme looked hurt. Rose looked pissed. Alice looked into the future and gasped "He's right. He will run away. Edward I don't think that this is not a good idea" she said.**_

"_**I don't care. You cannot be doing this to me. I think that after living with all you for years and years that I deserve happiness" I stated.**_

"_**Not if it's with a human!" Rose snapped.**_

"_**Says who? You?! Please! Like I would listen!" I yelled.**_

_**Carlisle just looked at me. He nodded "Edward does deserve happiness Rose. He has been with us couples for years and never found a mate. Even if it is with a human I will not forbid him to see her. He deserves this" He stated.**_

_**Everyone including me looked shocked "Really Dad? I can still see her?" I asked.**_

_**He nodded "Edward, she makes you happy. I have not seen this side of you before. You smile; you play your piano more, you're happy! How can I not be happy for you when you are like this?" he asked.**_

_**I felt so much joy swell in my heart. I smiled a huge smile. I got up an hugged him, then ran upstairs to do my homework. While I was doing my homework I heard Rose yelling at Carlisle**_

"_**WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She asked.**_

"_**Because wouldn't you be hurt if Edward did not like Emmett and tried to not let you see him?" he asked.**_

"_**This is different. Emmett is not human!" she yelled back.**_

"_**But what if he was? What would you do then?" Esme countered back. **_

_**Rose was silent. She stormed upstairs and slammed her door. I just finished my homework.**_

_**-End flashback-**_

"If I remember clearly it was Carlisle that supported me. No one else except Esme in the end did but that was it. So don't be lying that you were supporting me and my love for Bella. Why is that?!" I asked.

Everyone besides Bella, Carlisle and Esme looked down. Rose didn't even bother looking down. She stormed upstairs and slammed her door…again. I just shook my head and looked at Bella.

She looked shocked at what had taken place in front of her "You really do love me Edward? Why? I'm broken, useless" she asked.

I walked over to her and kissed her sweet lips and said "Bella, my sweet beautiful Bella, you are not broken. You will never be broken. You were just in a situation that you had no control over" I said.

CPOV:

I studied Bella and Edward studying them intently. I could tell that he really loved him. The way he looked at her proved that. And the way she looked at him after he told her she was not broken made my heart swell with joy for my son.

I looked at Esme and she looked happy that her son found love. I looked back at them and they were still staring at into each other's eyes like they were the only thing on this planet.

_Edward why don't you take her back upstairs for a while? _

Edward just nodded and picked her and her stuff up and ran upstairs. I turned to Esme and said "Shall we my lovely lady?"

She smiled and nodded. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. We started watching TV for a few hours. We got up to go upstairs when the doorbell rang. I looked at it and walked over. I opened it and there was a man standing outside with dirty blonde hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Hi, my name is James and I'm looking for Isabella Swan" the man said.

"And why are you looking for her" I asked politely.

"Lori sent me here. I'm her lawyer"

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need the support!**


	12. Chapter 12

This is my life

Chapter 12

BPOV:

I sat upstairs with Edward on his couch when the doorbell rang. I think that Carlisle and Esme got it.

"Hey Bella can you come down here for a minute?" yelled Carlisle. I got up and walked downstairs. Edward was following me.

"What's up Carlisle?" I asked. He nodded to a man who was standing next to him.

"This is James. He's your lawyer. Lori sent him to us" he said.

James stepped forward and gave me his hand "Pleasure to meet you Bella" I nodded back to him.

"Well can we all go to the dining room" Carlisle said. We all walked over to the dining room and sat down.

James looked at me and started talking about what was going on "Okay so Bella we are taking this to court so Charlie can be sentenced to jail. He is already taken into custody we have one part done.

I sighed in relief. _At least he is no longer out there. _

"Bella, do you want to testify in court? You don't have to but it would help" James asked.

I nodded. James looked pleased "Good. We just need one more person to testify"

"I will testify. I was the one that took her to the hospital. I will do it" Edward said.

JPOV:

I looked at the boy next to her and nodded my approval. _At least now we stand a chance of winning. Not sure how it would have turned out if we only had her speaking._ I thought.

The boy looked at me with concern in his eyes after that thought. It was like he could read my mine…but that's crazy. I shrugged it off.

"Okay so now that we have our speakers, you need to read and sign some paper work for me" I said. I reached in and pulled out a small packet of papers.

I set it in front of them both and they started looking over it.

"It's just basic information. I will also need to you sign here, here and over here and sign the last page" I pointed out where they need to sign.

They looked over the places I pointed to and signed their names. I took the papers back after that.

"Thank you. Now the court day is about five weeks away so a few days before I will come over and speak to you about what is required of you" I started standing up.

The father, I think his name was Carlisle, stood up and walked over to open the door for me.

"Thank you for your time and have a good night" I walked over to my car.

EPOV:

After James left I took Bella back upstairs with me. She looked exhausted.

"Bella why don't you get ready for bed?" I asked.

She nodded and went to shower and change for bed. I waited for her in my room and started thinking about all that happened the past few weeks.

_This has been a chaotic stay at Forks. First I meet Bella, then I find out that said person is being, next I fall in love with her and now I'm speaking in court with her…wonder what would have happened is she was not being abused?_

When I was done with that thought I heard the water being turned off. I waited patiently for her to get out. After another 10 minutes Bella got out of the bathroom and walked over to me.

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked. I moved over so she could get on the couch with me.

"Here, if you don't mind" I said calmly. She nodded and sat down next to me. I got off and put her legs on the couch in allaying down position and kneeled next to her.

"Good night my Bella" I said. I got up but was being held back by Bella's hand. I turned around and looked at her. She looked frightened. I kneeled back down to her "what's wrong?" I asked.

"Stay with me" she pleaded. I nodded and pushed her towards to back of the couch. I crawled in next to her and held her to me. She curled up into me side.

I looked down at her and she was looking up at me. I leaned down slowly and kissed her sweet inviting lips. She kissed me back. This was our first real kiss. Yea I kissed her on the lips before but that was different. This time she actually kissed me back.

She snuggled back into my side and I hummed the lullaby she inspired. She fell asleep instantly. I kissed her hair and held onto her tightly and waited out the night.

-The next morning-

In the morning I was still laying beside her. Aside from her sleep talking, the night was peaceful. Rose kept her thoughts to herself and everyone else just pondered our relationship without insulting it. I was very happy.

Bella finally started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked up at me with confusion in her face "Why are you here Edward?" she asked, slightly disoriented.

"You asked me to love. So I did" I explained.

"Oh right. Haha sorry I kind of forgot" she said quietly. I nodded slightly.

I got up and helped her up "Esme has food for you downstairs" I said. She just nodded and grabbed my hand. I followed her downstairs trying to hide my glee over the fact that she wanted me with her. We got down there and Rose was already with Esme. When we entered Rose got a dark look in her eyes.

Bella stopped and started backing up towards the stair case. I grabbed her hand and led her back into the kitchen. She looked scared for a moment but one look from me told her to trust me. I sat down and Bella sat next to me. Rose just continued to glare.

_That bitch better watch out. _

I growled at that thought. Rose just glared at me.

"Rosalie that is enough" Esme scolded "and Edward no growling"

I nodded and took hold of Bella's hand. She looked at me and then at Esme and she walked over and sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. I nodded to her and said "go on, eat". Bella nodded in return.

She started eating. Rose watched in disgust. I glared at her warning her to watch herself. Rose softened her glare suddenly that I grew shocked. I looked into her mind but she was blocking her mind.

RPOV:

I looked at Bella with disgust for a moment then I started feeling bad for her. I mean come on. This girl's dad tried to kill her and her I am getting pissed off at her. I knew she had no control over her situation but still. I was pissed off because I was used to the way things were.

I never liked change. I felt bad that I was so rude but things need to stay the way they were. I was also scared that she might spill the secret. It almost happened once and it might happen again.

_-Flashback-_

_(Years ago)_

_I sat with Emmett talking quietly at school in northern Canada. Edward was sitting at the edge while Alice and Jasper sat at the other end. _

"_Oh boy Rose here comes your stalker" Alice said. I looked over and there he was. Varick. _

_He was a fucking stalker; he followed me everywhere. He even changed his schedule just so he could see me everyday! It was getting fucking ridiculous. And the worst part is: he looked just like Royce!!!! I wanted to kill this boy!_

_He walked over to me and sat down across from me. _

"_So how are you my lovely flower?" he asked. I shuddered; Emmett growled. He just stared at me. I glared at him and tried to make him go away._

_Ring! _

Save by the bell_. I got up and threw my trash away, then walked out with Emmett by my side. He put his hand around my waist and we walked over to our next class…with Varick walking right behind us. I was growing frustrated with each step he took behind us. _

_Emmett started growling even more until he got fed up. He turned to Varick and grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall. _

"_You have better stay away from Rosalie you fucking idiot!" He yelled. Varick just smirked. THAT WAS IT!!! I WAS DONE WITH THIS SHIT!_

_I walked up to him and slapped his face pushing him up against the wall. _

"_YOU LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARD! YOU LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE! YOU WILL STOP FOLLOWING ME! YOU WILL STOP ALL THIS FOOLISH NONSENSE ABOUT BEING IN LOVE WITH ME! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! GET THAT THREW YOU FUCKING THICK HEADED SKULL!" I yelled._

"_Nothing is foolish if it is out of love!" he yelled back to me. _

"_I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I CAN NEVER LOVE YOU! SO WHY DON'T YOU CRAWL INTO YOUR LITTLE HOLE THAT YOU CALL A HOUSE AND STAY THERE FOR ALL ETERNITY!" I yelled at him. _

_He looked like the devil came up to him and killed his family. He ran off and left the building. I walked back over to Emmett and we decided to skip the rest of school. _

_-A few hours of doing the dirty later-_

_We all decided to go out hunting. We went hunting and came back to find the house destroyed. We walked into the house and found that everything was scattered. The sofa was tore, the TV broken, and papers scattered all over the place. _

_Alice and I walked up to my room and found all my clothes missing, my bras, underwear, and most of my tops and bottoms. We ran to Alice's room to find her stuff still there. It was then that I knew who did it. Varick. _

_We all went downstairs and sat down on the tore couches. _

"_Do we all know who did this?" Edward asked. We nodded. _

"_It was Varick. All my clothes are missing and yet Alice's stuff was untouched. I know that it's him. Besides, his scent is all over the place" I snarled. _

_Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over and she gasped. Edward looked into her mind and gasped as well. We all looked shocked. _

"_That guy is planning on telling everyone what we are!" Alice yelled. _

_I gasped. "How did he find out what we are?" I asked frantic. _

"_He followed us when we went hunting. And he watched us for a few days and saw how fast we ran and everything" Edward said. _

"_We have to get rid of him before he tells our secret" Emmett said. I nodded. _

"_I think we will have to kill him. It is the only way" Jasper said. Carlisle flinched. He did not like to revert to violence. _

"_Jasper's right Carlisle; it is the only way. It's not like we all disagree with that" Edward said. Jasper snickered. _

_He just sighed and nodded. Alice looked into the future and nodded, suggesting that it will work. We all stood up, besides Esme and Carlisle, and walked out into the forest. We ran to Varick's house and stopped outside his window. I crawled in first, having the honors of breaking his first bone, and everyone else followed me._

_He was sleeping. I saw all over his room my clothes. I grew furious. Why would he take my clothes?! I walked towards him and grabbed his arm. He woke up._

_I twisted his arm backwards and it snapped. He yelled. Edward walked up and broke his leg. Emmett broke his other leg and Jasper broke his other arm. He was in such deep pain. Edward walked out after that and we just continued. _

_I finally just bit him but before I could finish Jasper pulled me away. I turned to yell at him when Varick screamed in agony. I grabbed him and ran outside. I threw him into a nearby field and left. Emmett fell in behind me with Jasper and Alice taking the rear. _

_We got into the house with Edward, Carlisle and Esme waiting for us in the living room. I sat down and told everyone everything. I knew that from this day on I would never let another human into our lives again._

_-End flashback-_

I felt bad that Edward loved her and I was hurting him by not accepting her. But I could just not allow any mistakes to happen. What happened if she did tell the secret because something went wrong with the relationship? I could not allow that to happen.

I just stared at them and left, walking up the stairs. Wondering what ever happened to the Varick guy.

Unknown POV:

I stood outside looking in, seeing the people who helped turn me into what I am now. I stared into the window and saw someone…a human girl with them. Why could she be there I could never? I hated them with a passion. I swore that I would free that young girl's father; I would help him get revenge on her and the family. If it is the last thing I do.

**Review please!!!!! I update faster when I have reviews!!! Love you all!! Happy Veterans Day!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

This is my life

Chapter 13

Unknown POV:

I sat there watching Rosalie walk up to her room. I decided how I would get my revenge. I would kidnap the human, holding her hostage, insisting that Rosalie give up her life for hers. I could kill two birds with one stone.

All I need was the father out of jail. I left the window and started heading over to the local jail where they were holding the father. I snuck into the cell room. I walked down the hall. I found the man sitting on a bench in the cell just staring at the wall.

I walked up to him and bent the bars. He snapped up looking at me. He just stared shocked that I had gotten in. I looked at him and said "Charlie, are you the father of Isabella Swan?" He nodded sneering when I said the name.

"Unfortunately I am" He snarled. I nodded.

"I am here for one reason. I want to have revenge on a long lost love who wronged me, I need your help" I said.

"What does this have to do with my daughter?" he asked.

"Because Isabella Swan is staying with them. I can kill two birds with one stone if you come with me" I stated. He thought about it for a minute and nodded.

I smiled at him "Well let's get you out of here" with that I unleashed my power. I grabbed him and sliced a burning opening through the wall (**AN: His power can slice through stuff like walls, metal, and other stuff by fire melting them)**.

We walked out free men and headed over to the Cullen house.

CPOV:

I was sitting with the family in the living room watching tv when Alice suddenly gasped. We all looked towards her waiting to hear what happened.

She came out of her vision confused. I asked her "What's wrong Alice?"

She looked at me and answered "Someone's coming, he's curious about us. Oh and James is coming later on tonight to talk to Bella. That is all" she said. I nodded.

"When is the visitor coming Alice?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Tomorrow" she said. I nodded once again.

For a couple more hours we sat watching TV shows while Bella dozed in Edward's arms. Finally around 4 the doorbell rang. I answered it and let James in. Edward woke Bella up.

We all stayed where we were and James sat down on the chair.

"Okay Bella, so I have some bad news…Charlie escaped out of jail. Many people say that they saw him with someone but they could not tell who" He said.

Bella stiffened and Edward flinched. His arms tightened on her slightly.

"Are you people looking for him?" she asked.

James nodded "We are trying our best to find him. We hope he has not gotten far".

I nodded and sighed. _It seems like nothing can go right for Bella._ I thought to myself. Edward looked up at me and nodded, looking sullen.

Bella just sat there, shaking. Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. James excused himself and left.

Bella just got up and walked upstairs heading to her room. Edward looked like he wanted to follow her but knew that she needed to be alone. We all just walked into the living room and sat down to watch TV.

BPOV:

I walked into my room, and sat down on my bed. I felt like the world hated me right now. _Why did Charlie have to escape! I know why he escaped! He's after me! Why?! I never did anything to him! _

I then burst into tears lying on my bed.

_Thump!_

I shot up in bed and looked towards the window. I got up, opened the window and looked out into the backyard. There was nothing outside so I closed the first window. I then walked over to the next window and did the same thing. Nothing.

I closed the window and sat down on my bed.

_Thump!_

I heard it again and walked up. I walked up to my closet and right behind me I hear the window slam upwards.

_Slam!_

I jumped 20 feet in the air and turned around. Right then I saw the window ajar most likely blow by the wind. There seemed to no one out there so I just closed it back up, draping my curtain over it.

When I turned around I suddenly felt someone stuff a cloth in my face. The world suddenly went black, that's all I remembered.

VPOV (Varick's):

I put her down on the bed with the chloroform filled cloth lying on the ground. She did not even stir. I pulled Charlie up from down below (He was heavy even with my vampire strength…darn beer belly) and picked Bella back up…making sure to keep my mind going from one decision to another and walked out of her room.

I started stomping down the stairs in order to make them hear me. It worked. They rushed over to the stairs and looked up. I stood in the middle and just smiled with Charlie standing next to me and Bella in my arms. Edward started growling when he saw Bella.

"Well hello there" I smirked.

Edward started growling louder while Emmett and Jasper joined him (I still remembered them from when they killed me years ago). Rose was staring at me like she was trying to solve a difficult math problem. Then her face paled if it was even possible.

"Varick!" She yelled.

"You finally realized it huh Rosie?" I asked.

Emmett started growling even louder than Edward. I just held Bella closer.

"Well let me get down to the point here. Here in my arms I have a young beautiful girl named Bella. The only problem is…she's drugged. Not only did I knock her out with chloroform but I added a little bit of poison. So now the poison is slowly making her way up into her brain. When it finally reaches her brain it will lead to brain damage. Your precious Bella will end up a vegetable" I explained.

Edward suddenly roared. Charlie flinched from them a bit. I just stood my ground. I threw Isabella into his arms and walked down to get level with them.

"So here are my terms: One, you give me Rosalie; two, you give me Rosalie; three, you give me Rosalie. Simple as that, now hand her over" I said.

Emmett started growling, grabbing Rosalie in his arms.

"If you don't then the human dies. Every second you waste arguing over this, she starts dying even more. She has a few days left to live; yet I can make this go faster if you don't decide soon. I want Rosalie, so give me her NOW!" I yelled.

Edward looked at Bella then at Emmett and Rosalie desperately; as if asking them to help him save Bella. Charlie held Bella closer to him.

"Alice looked at Edward quickly before she walked up to him and grabbed his arm. She pulled his arm and dragged him away and brought him towards the mother and father. I just smirked and Charlie just stood there holding Bella in his arms.

"Well fine if that's how you want to do this then so be it. Let the human die" I said. Charlie just looked at me waiting for me to tell him to continue with our plan. I nodded.

He started moving his hand inside her shirt, moving up until he got to her stomach; then moving his

hand up higher and higher until he came to her bra. Edward started growling at him again.

I grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him out of the house, with Bella still in our grasp. Once we got outside I pushed him into the car and drove off.

When we passed the "You are now leaving Forks" sign I pulled off the main highway into a dirt road leading to a private lot. I parked and Charlie got out with Bella still in his arms.

"Do what you must Charlie but make it quick. I want to get out of here. If we keep going then the poison will take effect" I said.

He nodded and started taking off his belt and pants. I just turned away and walked into the nearest town area, looking for my next meal; which came in the form of a family of five.

EPOV:

I just stood there with Alice holding on to me while everyone just stood there looking at the open door. I shook her off me and started running to my car. Alice and Jasper were following me.

Just when I got to my Volvo, Rosalie sighed and pulled me out.

"Edward we cannot go after them without a plan. What do you suggest we do?" she asked

I just stood there thinking. Rosalie just sighed once again.

"Edward, as much as I don't want to do this; I will have to go in place of Bella. I know I was rude to her but this is my entire fault. If I only drunk him until I knew he was dead then maybe this might not have happen. I just left him there to die thinking that the venom would kill him. I think I can lure him away from Bella. Alice, Jasper, Emmett you guys can help get rid of him while Edward gets Bella out of there. Carlisle this is where you come in. We are going to need you to get the poison out of her before she dies. Esme be there for them both. Unless you want to fight then go right ahead" Rosalie explained

I just stood there in shock. Rosalie wanted to help save Bella? Wow this was a strange day…

I just nodded and we took two different cars. Me with jasper and Alice in the Volvo; Emmett and Rosalie in the convertible.

I drove with the window down in order to smell their scent. I found it leading to a private lot outside of Forks. I parked my car outside where they could not see it and got out; running into the woods outside the lot. Rosalie got out of her car and walked into the lot. Varick was crouching there with Charlie behind him, buckling up his belt.

_That fucking bastard!- Jasper_

_Oh no he didn't He better not have hurt my sister!- Emmett_

_Bella! Oh God why didn't I see this!- Alice_

_Oh My God he raped her! He will pay for hurting her. No one should have to go through that pain like I did!- Rosalie_

_Oh man Rose is pissed…BUT HE RAPED MY BELLA! HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER! I thought in my head._

I resisted the urge to kill him and grab my Bella but I had to wait until Varick was dealt with.

RPOV:

I could not believe I was doing this for a human that I did not like that much. I was trying to give her a chance but it was hard. At least I was trying. But now that she was raped I could maybe get closer to her. Help her through the difficult time I knew she would face after she was raped. Trust me I've been there.

I walked up to where Varick was and stopped. Emmett and the others were waiting for Edward to give them the signal I would give to him.

"Well Rosalie you came. I was beginning to think you would not come after all. Have you decided to give yourself to me in place of this human?" Varick asked. I nodded and walked up to him.

He turned towards Charlie and nodded to him. He dropped Bella on the ground and stepped away from her. I just stood there, waiting for them both to get away from her so they could grab her. Varick started walking up towards me and I walked up to him. Varick was just far enough where I could grab him and hold him until Emmett and Jasper came.

_Edward NOW!_

Edward ran up and grabbed Bella. Emmett and Jasper rushed up with Alice and attacked Varick. Edward's car screeched as he drove away back to the house. I just continued to stare at Varick.

"I will show you how much pain you put my brother in! You bastard I should have made sure you were dead! I will not make that mistake again" I snarled.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes. Alice ran and grabbed Charlie, making sure he didn't escape before he got what he deserved. He pushed Charlie towards my car and threw him in; running to the other side and getting in.

_I guess she's taking him to the police._ I thought. _Oh well. Back to business_

I walked up to Varick and took his head in my hands, pulling back hard. I ripped his head off throwing it on the ground. Emmett and Jasper ripped both hi arms off throwing them on top of the head. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a lighter, setting his body parts on fire. Emmett threw his body on top and we stood there watching it burn.

I turned towards the boys and nodded. We ran back home, each one of us hopping Bella made it alright.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting so long! I had such a busy week. I could barely get anything done. XD But did anyone see the Twilight Movie?!?!?! Isn't it amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Emmett and Jacob!!!!!! My favorite line from Emmett- "Well her name's Bella…" Haha. And Jacob looked so sexy!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

This is my life

Chapter 14

EPOV:

As soon as Rose gave the signal I ran out and rushed to grabbed Bella. Emmett, Alice and Jasper followed me but ran over to help Rosalie. I picked up Bella, pushing Charlie out of the way and ran to my car.

As soon as I got in a floored it all the way to the hospital; they needed proof that Bella was poisoned. As soon as I got there Carlisle ran out with a stretcher and another doctor.

I put her on the stretcher and he raced her in. I followed until he got to the emergency room. I walked over to the waiting area and sat down. About 10 minutes later Alice and then everyone showed up. Charlie was in jail and Varick was killed. All I had to do was wait for Bella. Alice sat down next to me and grabbed my shoulder.

_Edward, she does live, I'm just not sure when she will wake._

I just sat there, waiting, while everyone else just stood in front of me. We waited for three hours; Emmett pacing, Rosalie sitting with Alice, Jasper and Esme standing next to my chair. Me just sitting there; waiting for the horrifying sound to echo across the hall: the sound of a flat-lined heart. Every minute that I did not hear it, I calmed down a bit.

Finally after another hour of waiting, the door opened and Carlisle walked out. I rushed to him and he walked up to me. He was smiling so I knew that had to be good news.

"Well Edward, Bella is doing okay, she should be fine. She was close to not making it but I got her" he said. I grinned relieved. I ran back to Rosalie, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Rosalie! Without you, Bella would not have made it! I owe you my life" I yelled. She just smirked and pushed me towards the door.

I turned around and looked at Carlisle expectantly. He nodded and I rushed into the room. I looked around for a bit until I caught a whiff of her scent; she was down the hall at the end. I ran back and opened the door. Bella was laying down, resting.

When the door opened she opened her eyes and looked at me. I walked over and sat down near her head.

"Well Bella, you gave me quite a scare" I said "How are you?" I asked.

She just looked at me, scared, shocked and depressed. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

"I feel disgusted Edward. He raped me, I feel all broken and used" she confessed. I just looked at her and then gave her a smile.

"Bella you don't need to be disgusted. It was not your fault. You had no power over what he did" I reasoned. She just nodded slowly. Then a thought struck me…_Rosalie had been raped…maybe she could help Bella!_

"Bella hold on for one minute" I said. She looked at me confused. I ran out and rushed up to Rosalie "Hey Rose, I need your help".

She nodded for me to continue on. "Bella's been raped…and since it happened to you I was wondering if you could help her out?" I asked.

Rosalie looked so sad and depressed but nodded anyways, but I knew it was because Bella was raped and beaten like she was. She walked into the room and closed the door, I sat outside and waited. I heard bits of conversation _"…it's hard at first but…" "…will the feeling go away?" _ and I just wanted to go in there and hold my Bella in my arms and tell her how much I love her! She needed to know; but I am not sure if now is the right time…

_Edward she's ready for you._

It was time. I got up and walked into the room. Rosalie stood up and walked out. I sat down next to her bed and just stared at my love. She stared back and blushed. I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"Hey love, how are you feeling now?" I asked. _You idiot, she's obviously doing horrible if she's in a hospital _I thought to myself.

Bella smiled "I'm doing better". Her smile faded away and she leaned back, resting her head on her pillow.

"What's wrong love?" I asked. She turned her head to me.

"I just feel so disgusted and dirty right now" she said, wincing.

I nodded my head "it's okay love, you are anything but disgusting. You are the most beautiful, kind and generous person I have ever had the privilege of meeting. You are like an angel, a beautiful angel on earth. My world revolves around you my love! I would not be here if you were not in my life" I yelled. She just looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. She started to cry into my shirt murmuring "Thank you Edward, thank you". I held her close until she was stopped about ten minutes later. I heard Carlisle walking down the hall and moved away. He walked in and approached the bed.

"Well Bella, looks like you woke up. Let me just check you out, fill out the medicine prescriptions then you can go" she nodded and sat still.

Carlisle checked her over and declared her fine. I picked her up and Alice brought her clothes to wear. Jean shorts and a long sleeved top (pics on profile). After she changed she walked with me to my car. We went over to the Sav-on pharmacy to get her prescription medicine. I stood in line while Bella sat down, much to her distain, and handed to pharmacists her prescription.

"Bella, you need to eat so you can take you r medicine. Let's get you something from the kitchen. Later on tonight I want to take you on a date" I said. She just blushed.

"Edward you don't have to do that" she said. I laughed.

"But I want to Bella. So I am taking you to Port Angeles for dinner. You can go upstairs and take a nap and Alice will help you get ready for dinner. Sound good?" I asked. She nodded.

I pulled into the driveway and got her out of the car. We headed over to my room and I pulled her down onto my bed. I tucked her in and she snuggled under the covers.

"Sleep my Bella, sleep" I said. She instantly fell asleep.

I got up and went downstairs to play my piano.

-3 hours later-

I walked upstairs to wake Bella up since it was getting close to our date. I pushed open my door and walked inside. Bella was still on my bed sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to if we were going to go out on our date. I gently shook her awake.

"Bella, wake up" I cooed in her ear. She rolled over and groaned.

"Edward not now, sleepy" she murmured into the covers. I chuckled.

"Bella, love, if you want to go out to eat then you have to get ready. Or just freshen up. You look beautiful either way but please?" I asked. She just nodded and got up.

I changed my shirt into a nice button down blue shirt and kept my Hollister jeans the same. After I finished I waited for Bella to come out. When my bathroom door opened, Bella walked out and I almost kissed her right there.

She was wearing a nice blue bubble sleeved dress (pics on profile). It looked stunning on her. I loved it on her. Blue definitely suits her. _I have to remember that._

She headed over to me and I meet her half way. She looked up at me waiting for me to lead her out of the house.

"You look beautiful Bella. Absolutely stunning" I complimented her.

She smiled and blushed. I kissed her on the cheek and we walked down the stairs to my car. I opened the door for her and walked over to my side in the time span of a few seconds. I started the car and drove off.

-BPOV:

I was in the car with Edward when I finally decided to look at the speedometer…WTF?! Its 140!!!!

"Edward! Slow down! You are going over the legal speed limit! And put your seat belt on mister!" I yelled, going into panic mode.

"Bella, I don't need a seatbelt. I'm perfectly safe without one. I can fly through the window into a pile of glass and I would be fine" he said. I turned pale…I couldn't imagine him doing all that and still being safe.

"Edward! Don't joke about that! It's not funny!" I yelled, panicked.

"Okay, I'm sorry Bella. Just relax and I'll get us to the restaurant soon enough" Edward said. I nodded and tried to relax.

We drove down for about 20 minutes before we stopped in front of a restaurant. The name said La Bella Italia. Oh great a fancy restaurant…just what I needed to brighten my day. I just got out of the car (with Edward's help of course) and walked into the restaurant.

Edward walked up to the podium and said "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I have a reservation here at 7:00".

"Oh okay…oh uh it-it's over he-re" the hostess stuttered. I just giggled. He had dazzled her…but I couldn't help but be jealous. I hated how everyone always looked at him. It made me sick.

"Come on Bella. Our table's over here" Edward whispered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.

I blushed and followed, sitting down in a booth in the back of the restaurant. He could have caught me. _Shit, I better stop doing that._

"Your waiter will be with you in a second, unless you want me to do it for you?" she hostess said, trying to be coy. I almost gagged. _If she thinks Edward can like her, then she has another thing coming. _I thought.

"No thank you. We'll let the waiter do his job and you do yours" Edward replied. I almost lost it there. I had to stop myself from laughing like a hyena on crack.

She just glared at me and walked (more like stomped) off to the front of the restaurant. I opened our menu and tried to decide if I just wanted spaghetti or the mushroom ravioli. _Hmmm, this is tough_.

"Hello, are you two ready to order?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw a guy about my age, maybe a year older standing next to our booth.

"Yes, we are" Edward said. He just looked at me. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable with the waiter staring at me and Edward staring at the waiter, trying not to kill him in a public place.

"Um, I want the mushroom ravioli with a coke please and Edward will have to spaghetti with a coke" I told him; _might as well get both since Edward won't be eating his food because of his current situation. _

He just nodded and stood there. Edward was getting madder by the second. I got fed up and walked off to the back room where the manager sat.

"Excuse me; it seems that one of your waiters won't leave me or my boyfriend alone. He took our order but is not leaving. Can you do something about it?" I asked. The manager was an older man, looked to be about in his name plate said Mr. Jameson. He nodded and stood up, following me to my table. The waiter was still there having a glaring contest with Edward.

"Johnson! What is this talk I hear about you harassing my customer?!" Mr. Jameson yelled. The waiter shot around and paled. I went to my side and sat down. Edward looked at me with a look of relief. We was just as glad as I was that the waiter was being dealt with.

"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to! I will get right back to work" Johnson stammered. He rushed off to the kitchen. Mr. Jameson turned to us and said "don't worry I'll make sure you get another waiter" and walked off.

I just sighed. Edward was silent. I peeked up at him and saw that he was breathing in and out trying to calm himself down.

"What now Edward?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Nothing love, I'm just trying to calm down that boy's thoughts. I just smirked. another waiter arrived, carrying our food on a tray. He set down the ravioli in front of me and the spaghetti in front of Edward. I started eating while Edward just twirled his noodles on the fork.

"Hmm yummy. This is really good ravioli" I said. Edward just looked disgusted. I laughed and continued eating. I finished a little more than half before I got really full. Edward called the waiter back and asked for boxes. After the whole pack –the-food-in-boxes business was over with we left the restaurant.

"Thanks Edward for a wonderful first date. I actually had fun" I said, giggling, thinking back to the whole situation with the waiter.

Edward looked pleased "I'm glad Bella. Now let's get you home so you can sleep" he said. I nodded and headed to his car. He opened the door for me and I smiled at him. He got in on his side and started the car, driving off with a squeal of his tires. He drove around 140 once again, leaving me hanging on for dear life. Due to his speed we ended up at the house in about 15 minutes. I got out and he walked me to the door. I opened the door and walked over to my room and turned towards Edward.

"Thanks Edward, once again; I had fun" I said. This was my first date, and I'm glad it was with someone I cared deeply for…Edward.

"Once again, no problem Bella. I'm glad you had fun" he smiled. I was about to turn to open my door when he leaned down and kissed my cheek….well he was aiming for my cheek, when I moved my face forward and he kissed my lips. He pulled away and smiled gently. I smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. After about five minutes of losing oxygen I pulled away.

"Night Edward" I whispered.

"Night love" he whispered back. I walked into my room and got ready for bed; showering, brushing my teeth and hair ect. I plopped down onto my bed and stared at the roof. All I could think about was Edward's kiss…

…Oh boy, am I gonna sleep good tonight…

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I took so long! I got so busy with hmwk, school, tests, and everything else. I had no time to write for a while. XD well I hope to write one more chapter before I leave for Texas once again. My aunt is sick so we are going to see her just in case something happens. While I am there I have to study for finals and I will hopefully type two chapters so I can update. Merry Early Christmas guys!!! Love ya! **


	15. Chapter 15

This is my life

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!

EPOV:

Bella went to bed; I sat up in my room listening to my music. I could not believe that we kissed! I mean I know we did before but this kiss actually means something! It's our first kiss on our first date!

I was ecstatic! I have happy! In my 108 years of living I was finally happy.

I mean…I was happy with my family, I just felt like something was always missing in my life. I would always feel like I was the odd one out of everything. It was just me and my music. Until that fateful day, Isabella Marie Swan came into my life and made my life worth something.

"Hey son. How was the date?"

I looked up to see Esme standing in front of my doorway. I smiled back at her and said "It was perfect".

She smiled lovingly and left. I just continued to sit there; wondering what I did to deserve such an angel. I don't remember doing any acts of kindness for anyone besides old people and my family. I never gave money to the poor, or built homes in Mexico. I just helped old ladies cross the street and did my family favors. I never did anything worth earning Bella. Yet here she was; and she was able to love me. I always thought that I was a monster, unable to have anyone to love me.

Maybe I wasn't such a bad monster after all. I mean come on! An angel loves me right now! She told me she loves me! How could life get any better than this! I was finally loved by someone other than my family. That made me feel ten times better.

_Yo Edward! How was the date? You feel excited and happy! That's a good thing right?- Jasper_

I chuckled and headed downstairs into the living room. Jasper was sitting next to Emmett playing video games. He wasn't even trying and yet he was beating Emmett. I laughed. Emmett looked so concentrated on his video game that he paid me no mind. Jasper was just staring at me.

_What? I've played this loads of times. I can beat him with my eyes closed. In fact I did once….i won too.- Jasper. _

_Oh yay! I'm gunna beat him! I maybe losing right now but wait until he sees my surprise attack. I will so whip his butt –Emmett _

Wow...and they say I'm the weird one in the family. Alice was sitting on the couch across from where I was sitting. She looked at me and rolled her eyes _Emmett's going to loose again so why watch? _She thought. I laughed.

Rosalie was sitting next to her, looking threw a magazine that held little interest to me. Esme was in the kitchen, cleaning the already clean countertop. Carlisle was in his office, rereading his medical books which to me is a waste of time. I still don't know why he reads them over and over again when he has photographic memory.

"So Edward…was your date eventful?"

I nodded to Alice "The date was perfect. I finally kissed her" I said smiling.

"Wait?! So you mean this is the first time ever you kissed her! I saw you kiss her that one day when we were fighting!" Alice yelled.

I chuckled "I know Alice! That didn't really count because it wasn't on a date" I explained.

She just laughed at me. Carlisle came into the room and sat down. Esme followed him.

"Edward, the court date is this weekend. We have to figure out what is going to be said. I was asked to speak as a professional witness. Do any of you care to speak?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head no.

"You don't ware to speak Edward? I would have thought you would be the first to ask. What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"It would cause lots of problems. I don't want it to seem like I was sneaking around. Bella is not very good at lying. I don't want her to be taken away from me and given back to Charlie because either she couldn't lie or because I said something wrong" I explained.

"Well okay. I guess we just have to wait until James comes back. He will be coming back tomorrow. Since the trial is this weekend he needs to talk with Bella to tell her how to act, dress and where and at what time it is" Carlisle informed me.

I nodded my head. Bella had just gotten up and walked down the stairs when Emmett shouted "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" scaring her and making her trip down the stairs. I rushed over to catch her before she tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh. Thanks Edward. What made Emmett shout that?" she asked.

"I'll ask... YO EMMETT! WHY DID YOU YELL?!" I shouted down towards Emmett who was dry sobbing in front of the TV.

"I LOST EDWARD!!!!! THIS IS SO SAD!!!! WHY?!" Emmett yelled. I just shook my head _Idiot_ I thought.

"Hey Bella, James is going to come over to talk to you about the court hearing tomorrow. Is that okay?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded her head. I kissed her hair. She blushed, her heart speeding up. I chuckled.

"Come on Bella. You need your sleep" I said, pulling her up the stairs to her room.

"You can go change; I'll be waiting in your room". She nodded and went to shower and change. 40 minutes later she came out; her hair and teeth brushed and her smelling like fresh strawberries. She walked into my arms and I tucked her in.

"Night my love; I will see you in the morning" I said. Bella nodded and closed her eyes. I hummed her lullaby I wrote for her. _I would have to play it for her eventually._

She fell asleep instantly.

-The next morning-

I was laying on the bed with Bella when I heard Alice think _Edward, James will be here in about 3 hours. Wake Bella up in about an hour. _

I sighed. Bella looked so peaceful sleeping there it hurt to wake her up. I waited an hour and shook her awake.

"Bella, it's time to wake up. James will be here soon. Come on my love" I murmured. She stirred slightly and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Mm Edward…not now…me…sleep-"

That's as far as she got before she fell back asleep. I laughed and shook her awake again.

"Mm what Edward?! I'm trying to sleep" she said.

"Come one Bella. James is going to be here soon. We need to get you dressed and everything" I told her.

"Why is he coming here?" she asked.

"Because the trail is this weekend and James needs to update you on everything that needs to be done. He also needs to talk to Carlisle about being a professional witness" I explained.

She just nodded and got up. She grabbed her clothes and took a shower. She walked out about 30 minutes later and headed downstairs; me right behind her.

"Hello Bella, I made you breakfast" Esme said from the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Esme. It smells really good" she said. She sat down and ate a good breakfast of eggs, bacon, hash browns and juice. I was watching her, thinking. _She's gotten so healthy since she arrived here. She was so thin. Now she's gained some weight. She was a size 0 and now she's a size 3. I think that's a good improvement. _

"Edward what are you thinking?" Bella asked. I shook my head.

"Come on Edward..please?!" she pouted. _Shit!_

"I w-was..um…just th-thinking…about how..much you…um you..look healthy.." I stuttered. _You idiot that made no sense! That girl is too dangerous for her own good. _

She blushed "thanks I guess" she mumbled.

_She's so cute when she blushes _I thought and rubbed my hand against her warm cheek.

"Edward! Bella! James will be here in an hour so hurry up!" Alice yelled from the living room.

"Thanks Alice" Bella yelled back.

She finished eating and gave the plate and cup to Esme, then headed out to the living room to wait for James.

-an hour later-

The doorbell rang. Alice ran up to answer it.

"Hi Alice! Is Bella here? I need to discuss some things with her"

"Yea she in the living room, come in" Alice let him in and he walked into the living room. He sat down on the sofa across from Bella and I.

"Well Bella, since the court date is this weekend, I'm going to have to go over some rules and things you should know. First: wear something nice; like a dress suit or maybe even a dress. Don't walk in wearing jeans, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. Second: be respectful; don't be talking out of turn. You could get kicked out for that and we would have no court. Third: listen to the judge. Don't go speaking out against her. Oh and if she says 'order in the court' be quiet" James stated.

She nodded her head calmly.

"Okay so the court date is set for this Saturday, 11:00 am. Get there about 10:30 so you can get everything settled and get seated. I have pictures of your bruises, and scars from Carlisle. He had to take them in order for you to have evidence. Carlisle will be a professional witness as you might have already heard. So we have two witnesses" James said.

Carlisle walked in and sat down on the love seat.

"Okay Carlisle, you just have to go up there and state what happened each time Bella went into the hospital and give your professional opinion" James told Carlisle.

He nodded "I have the medical papers you asked for. They have the date of the visits and the extent of the injuries".

James took the papers Carlisle took out of an envelope and stuffed them in his briefcase.

"Well that's about it…oh and the court room is room 12" James said. He got up and headed out the door.

"Well, let's hope this goes well. I would like to request to adopt you when the trial is over so we just have to talk to the judge and everything will be set" Carlisle said. Bella beamed. I grinned.

_This is for you Edward. I want her to be happy and healthy with you- Carlisle_

I nodded my thanks. I pulled Bella up "Bella I want to show you something. Come with me" I said. I hoped to show her the meadow today.

I threw her on my back, being careful of her side; which still had a bruise on it. I ran for up to 10 minutes until I came to the clearing. I walked in and set her down in the middle of the clearing. She looked around and smiled.

"Oh my gosh Edward! This place is amazing! When did you find this?!" she asked, awestruck.

The meadow was in the middle of the woods about 12 miles from my house. It had lots of open field and when the sun was out it looked spectacular. There were flowers on the floor of the meadow and the mountains looked amazing in the background. (picture on profile)

"I found it years ago. I go here whenever I need to think or am just stressed and need to get away. It's my secret place; and now, it's yours as well" I said.

"Oh Edward! Thanks so much! I can't thank you enough for showing me this! It's amazing, I could never imagine such a place" Bella exclaimed. I smiled.

"Bella, what's mine is yours now" I said.

She hugged me tightly; smiling with joy and happiness before she winced in pain at hitting her side against mine.

"Ouch"

"You okay Bella?!" I asked, concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just hit my side" she said.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head home. We will come back here soon though" I said. She nodded and hopped on my back. I grabbed her legs and started running, making sure to be careful about her side.

We got home and headed into the kitchen. Esme set down Bella's lunch: tomato soup and grilled cheese. Eck…that smells gross.

Bella ate quickly and walked into the living room. She sat down and I turned on the TV. We were watching a movie when Emmett stomped in.

"EDWARD!!! I WANNA PLAY WITH BELLA!!" he yelled, basicly causing me to go deaf for about 5 minutes.

"NO EMMETT! WE ARE WATCHING A MOVIE! GO AWAY!" I yelled back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

ESME! TELL EMMETT TO GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"ESME! I WANNA PLAY WITH BELLA!" Emmett yelled back.

"Edward, just let him play with her" Esme scolded me.

"BUT ESME HE MIGHT HURT HER!" I yelled.

"YES THANK YOU ESME!" Emmett yelled, grabbing Bella around the waist, not knowing that she had a bruise there. She gasped in pain and I snapped.

"EMMETT!!!! GIVE HER BACK! YOUR HURTING HER!!" I yelled. Emmett ran off; I followed them.

"AW EDWARD! I WANNA PLAY WITH HER!" he yelled again, narrowly hitting my grand piano.

"NO EMMETT! YOU HURT HER! YOU LOST HER CHANCE!" I yelled catching up to them.

"EMMETT MACARTHY CULLEN! YOU PUT BELLA DOWN RIGHT NOW! DON'T HURT HER EVEN MORE THAN SHE ALREADY IS!" Esme yelled. Emmett pouted and put her down.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't know your side was hurt" Emmett apologized. Bella forgave him.

"Come on Emmett, what do you want to play?" she asked.

He brightened "How about Halo 3!" he yelled. She looked at me confused "What is Halo 3 Edward?"

Emmett looked like he was going to faint "WHAT!! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HALO 3 IS?!" he yells.

"Um…I've never played a video game before, that's why" she explained.

He stood shocked. Bella just walked away upstairs to her room. I knew she was tired so I followed. I walked into her room to find Bella in the shower, so I just walked over to her bed and sat down. She walked out about 20 minutes later and jumped.

"Oh sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just waiting for you" I said.

She nodded "it's fine Edward. I'm just really tired. I might just go to bed right now" she told me. I just nodded. I wanted her to have dinner but I can't force her to.

"I'll tuck you in then" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bed. She got in and I pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight love" I said, getting up.

"Edward, don't leave me" she cried. I took off my shoes and lay down next to her. She calmed down and started to fall asleep. I hummed her lullaby and she knocked out. I stayed there the entire night, just watching my love sleep away the night.

**A/N: hey everyone! Im sorry I have not update in such a long time! I was so busy with being with my family in Texas and then I had to study for finals! I am so sorry! FYI: I do not own twilight. **


	16. Chapter 16

This is my life

Chapter 16

CPOV:

It was the day of the trial. It had finally arrived. We have waited weeks for this. Bella would finally get the justice she deserved after all the abuse she suffered through. _Edward, it's time to wake Bella. We only have to be there at a certain time _I thought.

"Come on Bella it's time to wake up" I heard Edward say to a sleeping Bella.

"uhh no Edward. Let me sleep" Bella mumbles.

"Bella we have to get ready for the trail" Edward said.

"Oh, right it's today" she mumbled.

"BELLA!!!! LETS GET YOU READY!!!" Alice yelled.

"NOOO!!!! EDWARD DON'T LET HER GET ME!!!" Bella yelled.

"ALICE! LET HER DRESS HERSELF! SHE IS NOT A BABY!" Edward yelled.

"BUT NO!!!!!" Alice yelled.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON! LET HER DRESS HERSELF OR NO SHOPPING FOR A WEEK!" Esme yelled. I sighed dreamily _That's my wife…God I love her_ I thought.

"FINE!" Alice yelled.

EPOV:

Bella got up and dressed herself in a nice white shirt, with a navy blue skirt and sweater. She looked fabulous (**pic of outfit on profile**). It was hard to resist her but I had to unless I wanted to ruin her clothes and make up…but I had to tell her how amazing she looked.

"Bella…you look stunning. You have no idea how hard I am trying to resist jumping you" Bella blushed a bright pink.

"Thanks I guess Edward" she said. She went back to putting on her make-up- not adding blush- and fixing her hair. Her hair was up in a side bun, completing her outfit (pic of hair style on profile). She grabbed a pair of while flats and walked downstairs with me behind her. We headed into the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"Okay are we all here? I see that we are so let's go. We have to be there at a certain time" Carlisle said. We all walked out into the garage and got into our cars. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were going in the Mercedes while Bella, Alice, Jasper and I went in my Volvo.

"So Bella, are you ready for this?" Jasper asked.

"I hope so. I'm so scared right now, I don't want to face him but I know that in order to end this I will need to see him" she said.

I was so proud of her after that statement. She was willing to face her fears and stand up against someone who should have loved her like she deserved to loved, but instead beat her senselessly.

"I'm so proud of you love. You truly are an amazing person. I am so happy that I met you" I told her. She smiled and blushed a deep red.

"Well, after this trail hopefully it will be over. Then we can go shopping!" Alice yelled. I chuckled when Bella paled.

"Do we really have to go shopping?! Can't it wait until tomorrow?! I am in not good shopping clothes" She cried, panicked.

"That's why I brought you some change of clothes so you can change when we get through with the trial. It would make more sense to do that then waste gas, time and money driving home, getting changed then driving back when we could just change in the car or something then drive to the mall! It would make life so much easier" Alice rambled.

"Okay okay. We will go shopping. Just not too long because I am tired, I had the hardest time sleeping since I was so nervous" Bella said.

I shook my head. Bella can give into Alice so easily and they both know it. Alice squealed.

"Okay Jasper can you please calm you wife…like now!" I snapped. Alice was starting to annoy me! She hadn't stopped squealing since Bella said she would go shopping.

I suddenly felt the air around me go calm and peaceful…this is why I am glad that I have a brother who is an empth.

I pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse and got out, rushing over to Bella's side to open her door. She grabbed my hand and walked out, with me right behind her.

We walked into the courthouse and checked in, before going through security. After that annoying process, annoying since Emmett thought it would be fun to sallow a handful of dimes and make the security guards think that he had some type of metal on him when he didn't…he just had them in his stomach. After that ten minute fiasco we headed into the courtroom. Bella went up to sit with James while we all sat a few rows behind her.

I looked to the back when I heard the door open and saw a teenage boy with a russet skin bring in an older man in a wheelchair…and eww…he stunk, bad. We all wrinkled our noses and tried not to pass out. Bella turned her head around and saw the boy and brightened immediately. I was curious and a little jealous. _Who is he and how does he know my Bella?_ I thought.

She got out of her seat and walked over to the boy and hugged him. I overheard them talking to each other.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine Jake" she said.

"Well, thank goodness. I heard what happened and freaked. Billy had to calm me down because I was so freaked out! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I couldn't talk to anybody with Charlie. He made me a prisoner in my own home! It was painful. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't!" she whispered yelled.

"Well then…what are you doing with leeches?" he asked.

"Because they helped me out and gave me a place to stay…wait…how did you know that they were…you know?" she asked.

"Because I can smell them, and I'm a werewolf so I can smell this kind of stuff. I'm not supposed to tell you but still" he said.

"Okay well I have to go sit down now, the trial is about to start. I'll see you later Jake" Bella said.

She walked back to her chair next to James and the young boy sat down to the left, a few rows back. He sat with his dad and they both were worried about how this would work out, from what I could hear from their thoughts. I just turned around and watched Bella talk to James about the case.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll do fine" he encouraged.

I could hear her heart beating erratically, from the nerves.

"I know that, I'm just scared of how he will react" she whispered.

"Don't worry Bella, there will be tons of policemen present and you will be given one or two of them to look after you. You have nothing to worry about" James reassured her.

I felt thankful. He was doing something I could not do at the present moment. I would never forget him and the kindness he has shown her.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Stephanie" the bailiff yelled.

We all stood up while she walked in and sat down.

"You may be seated" she said. I saw, as did my family, that she had topaz eyes…she was a vampire! I could hear her thoughts…they were quiet amusing actually.

Just then the jury walked in a sat down, all of them different nationalities and ages.

The side door opened and in walked Charlie, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, surrounded by guards on each side of him. Behind him were two other guards and on of them went over and stood next to Bella.

Just as Charlie was about to sit down, he turned his head towards Bella. He then procced to glare at her, all the while thinking the most horrendous thoughts I had ever heard.

_That fucking bitch. As soon as I get out of jail I will personally wring her neck and kill her._

I just wanted to kill him right then and there, but I knew I couldn't because I could get put in jail and that's the last thing I needed right now.

"okay, will the defendant give his opening statement" Judge Stephanie ordered, all the while thinking _Man it's good to be in charge._

James stood up "Yes your honor. Ladies and gentlemen, meet Isabella Swan. A teenager who never had a normal childhood because her father, that man over there, beat her to the point of hospitalization. All this because her could not get over the fact that their child survived while she did not. It was not her fault that her mother died, she could not control that. I hope that you all see the evilness of his way and put him away for good" James finished and sat down.

The judge turned to Charlie's lawyer, a young dark skinned man named Laurent, and said "Prosecutor, you may give your statement".

He stood up and walked in front of Charlie.

"Yes your honor. Charlie Swan is a well-respected man of Forks, he is chief of police, friend to everyone, a loyal figure to look up to. He was happily married when Bella was born. When his wife died, he did his best to make sure that his daughter was cared for. It is not his fault that Bella is too clumsy for her own good. Do not blame Charlie for something he had no control over. Today you will be shown the real Charlie Swan" He walked back to his chair and sat down.

S (Judge Stephanie) POV:

"All rise for the honorable Judge Stephanie" _hey that's me!_ I thought.

"You may be seated" I said. _It's fun to be in charge_. Just as I said that the young man in the front snickered. Then he concentrated on my eyes and thought _She's a vampire!_

Oh shit…they know!..Wait…they are vampire's too!..._What a small world._

The jury walked in and sat down, while the prosecutor walked in and sat down in his chair. _Oh he is so guilty_ I thought. Me being a vampire I could feel people's emotions and hear their thoughts. And from what I can tell…this guy is guilty. It helped when I became a judge so I could see whether or not a person was lying.

"Will the defendant please give his opening statement" I said.

After both the defendant and the prosecution had given their statements I asked for the first witness.

"Will the defendant please bring up his first witness"

BPOV:

"I call Bella Swan to the stand" James announced.

_Shit_ I thought.

It was the moment of truth, what happened today was what happened for the rest of my life. I can't bear to think what would happen if Charlie won.

I stood up and walked up to the witness stand. Sitting down, I was facing the audience. Edward gave me a smile, Jake gave me a smirk of encouragement. I turned to the side and saw the bailiff handing me the Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" he asked. I nodded and said "I do".

He walked away with the Bible in hand and the James walked over to me.

"Miss Swan, how long has Charlie been abusing you?" he asked.

"Since I was 6 years old" I said.

"Was it just physical abuse or was there verbal as well?"

"Verbal abuse was included" I said.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He told me that I was a mistake, that I was the reason for my mother's death, that I should be punished" I listed, starting to tear up.

"Well, can you identify him for me?" he asked. I nodded and pointed to Charlie. He nodded his thanks and continued.

"Did you do anything to provoke your dad? Wear any clothing too provocative? Say things you shouldn't have?" he asked.

"I never wore anything other than jeans, t-shirts and long sleeved night gowns. I never had enough money to buy other clothing" I said.

"Now, can you tell me what happened on the day of September 3, 2000?" James asked. (**A/N: that was the day she got raped**)

"It all started, when I was at Edward's house. They had just taken me in after I went to the hospital. I was upstairs resting when the windows kept opening. I thought it was the wind or something so I went to look. I opened the window and looked out, I saw nothing so I closed the window and turned around. When I turned around, my world went black. I don't know what happened after; all I remember is waking up and saw Charlie over me and he was pulling down his short" when I finished I was close to hysterics. The jury had sympathetic looks in their eyes. Charlie looked pissed, and Jake looked regretful.

"I'm through with my questioning Your Honor" James walked over and sat down.

"Laurent, your turn" Judge Stephanie said. He stood up and walked in front of me.

"Miss Swan, you say you are a major klutz am I right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, how do we know if these marks are not caused by Charlie and by your own clumsiness?" He asked.

"Because I don't think that these bruises that are shaped like handprints are considered to be in that category" I said.

He glared. "Did Charlie really rape you or was it someone else?" he asked.

"It was definitely Charlie" I said.

"Well, you were poisoned, what makes you think it was Charlie?" He asked.

"Because the poison did not affect my vision. I do not think it would give me the impression that Charlie was someone else" I said. Laurent paled.

"No more questions" he said and walked away.

I got up and went to my spot next to James. He patted my shoulder and Stephanie called up the next witness…Carlisle.


	17. Chapter 17

This is my life

Chapter 17

EPOV:

"I call Dr. Carlisle Cullen to the stand" James said.

Carlisle stood up and walked up. Bella turned her head towards him, as if watching him. He sat down in the witness stand.

"Dr. Cullen, do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the baliff asked.

"I do" he said.

James stood up and walked forward towards Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, how do you know Miss Swan?"

I am her Doctor" Carlisle stated.

"And how did you meet her?"

"My son, Edward, brought her to me when she was in serious condition" Carlisle said.

"And how did he say he found her?" James asked.

"Edward said that he went to go talk to her after school, so he drove to her house. The door was open slightly but he didn't go inside.

He saw the blinds were open and when he looked inside to see if she was home, he saw Bella on the floor, bleeding. He panicked and rushed inside and grabbed her, checking to make sure she was breathing, rushed out, and drove to the hospital where i checked her over" Carlisle said.

I could tell that the jury believed him, their thoughts told me so.

'What a caring young man. You don't see many of those anymore' a lady in a blue suit thought to herself.

'Well he didn't break the laws so we can do anything to the young man' a man in a brown suit thought.

"I see, your honor, i have to medical reports and abuse statement that Dr. Cullen filled out" James said, while handing them to the judge and to the jury speaker.

"I am done with my witness" James walked back to his spot by Bella and sat down. Laurent got up and walked up to the front of the room.

"Dr. Cullen, how do we know that you just made this whole story up? Do you even have witnesses?" he asked.

Carlisle nodded "James has a copy of the witness statements".

"But how do we know?" Laurent asked once again.

"Well, one: I like my job and would like to keep it and two: I just said that that James has my witness statements" Carlisle said.

SPOV:

'Man this lawyer is pissing me off' i thought. The young copper haired vampire smirked. hmm...

'Can you hear me young vampire?' i thought. He nodded his head, still smirking.

'Why the hell are you here?' I thought again.

He looked towards the young girl in the front...Bella? He is here for Bella?

'Miss Swan? You're here for Miss Swan?' I thought asked him.

He nodded. 'How are you with her? Doesn't she tempt you?' i asked.

He shook his head and thought to me 'she doesn't tempt me anymore'.

'Woah! You can talk to me via your mind!' I thought...

I was just coming back to the real world just as the vampire doctor was finishing up "I just told you that I gave James my witness statements".

Haha this guy was funny. He just told Laurent off! Finally someone did! He was pissing me off! i was getting bored of just sitting here when I knew that the old man was guilty.

I felt like making Laurent miserable right then so I decided to send out vibes of amusement towards him and see what he does. When i shot the burst of emotions towards him, he suddenly burst out in psychotic laughter.

"Bwahahaha- excuse me" he said, going to sit down quietly.

I turned back to James "are you done with your witness?" i asked. He nodded and Dr. Cullen went back to his seat. I turned to Laurent "your witness" I said.

Charlie Swan stood up and walked towards the witness stand and sat down. The bailiff brought a bible and swore Charlie in.

"Mr. Swan, can you please tell us about your relationship with your daughter?" Laurent asked, standing back up.

BPOV:

I love my daughter. She meant the world to me. I took care of her after he mother died but i guess it was never enough for her" Charlie said, trying to act innocent and depressed.

"And what did she do to show her disappreciation of you services?" Laurent asked.

"She would yell, kick, and scream! All she did was make noise! I tried to give her what she wanted when I got the money but she never seemed satisfied that I had spent my monthly paycheck on her" Charlie said.

"Continue please Charlie" Laurent said.

"She then started giving herself marks on her body, giving herself to men, and she would even come home at midnight drunk. She even came home pregnant!" Charlie exclaimed.

I stared at him opened mouthed…I never was pregnant, people tended to avoid me. I turned my head slight to look at James and he just rolled his eyes at Charlie.

"Very good Charlie. Your honor I am done with my witness" Laurent walked over to his seat and sat down, while James got up.

"Mr. Swan, you say Bella drinks?" James asked.

"Yes she does" Charlie said.

"Then why, sir, did we find bottles of miller light beer and vodka with your DNA in it?" James asked.

"Bella is a slob, I picked it up after her"

"Sir, the DNA was on the mouth piece of the alcohol! That means someone, which the DNA says is you, drank from the miller light beer and left evidence for us to find" James said.

"What are you trying to say?" Charlie asked, getting straight to the point.

"That maybe you are the one that drinks, that you hurt Bella, that maybe your story is false and inaccurate" James said.

"I highly doubt that" Charlie said.

"Mr. Swan! Your daughter is being abused! She claims that you did it! What do you have to say for yourself?!" James asked exasperated.

Charlie just stayed quiet but I could tell that he was close to breaking down. James, I could tell knew that as well, so he kept pressing on.

"Are you the one abusing her, as she claims Mr. Swan?" James asks. Charlie doesn't answer him.

"Did you leave the marks on her body?" James asks Charlie.

"Are you or are you not abusing Miss. Swan?" James asks, which pushes Charlie to his breaking point since he jumps up and screams.

"ALL RIGHT! I DID IT! I WAS ABUSING BELLA! THERE YOU HAPPY! SHE KILLED MY WIFE! MY WIFE IS NO LONGER HERE BECAUSE OF HER!! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" Charlie yells to James and the jury, most likely hoping that they will give him a break and side with him. There is a collected murmur of gasps from the audience.

"Order! Order in the court! I said ORDER!" Judge Stephanie yells. She starts to bang her gavel on her desk, when low and behold…it breaks. The top of the gavel goes flying threw the court room, hitting Laurent in the head and knocking him down off his seat.

Stephanie stops banging and says "oops" while looking to her bailiff for help. He brings her another gavel, but she has no use for it seeing as the court got quiet after the top broke off.

James looks to the Judge and says "I am done with my witness your honor" and he walks back to his seat.

"Okay, so the jury will discuss the situation, the court will regroup in about 3 hours. We can all go to lunch in the meantime" and with that said, Judge Stephanie gets up and walks out the court room.

I sit back in my seat and get up with James and head over to Jake and Billy. Jake rushes to me yelling "Oh my gosh Bella are you okay? Did she hit you at all?"

"No Jake, I was on the opposite side of where the top flew off to. Both James and I are fine". And with that I walk back towards Edward and his family.

Edward rushes up to me and grabs my hand "Bella are you okay? How are you?" he asks.

"I am fine Edward, just tired and stressed. I don't want to be around Charlie right now as you can see" I say.

"Well, why don't we go to lunch and clear your head" Alice suggests.

"Of course Alice, what a great idea, Bella go and invite your friends that you just talked to over there. We can take them out to lunch with us" Esme said, trying to be polite.

"Oh sure, I'll go ask them right now" I rush off and asks them. They gladly accepted. I walked them over to the Cullens, and walked to the restaurant down the block. I sat next to Edward and Jacob and decided to order a chicken salad. Jake ordered two hamburgers…apparently a werewolf ate a lot…wow.

By the time we all were finished it had been 2 hours…since we decided that half the time we were going to talk and not eat. We started to head back over to the courthouse around 1 o'clock.

"Okay, so let's go see what that judge has to say about this, Bella" Billy said, pulling me after him. Edward and his family followed after us.

EPOV:

We all sat down when we got in. Judge Stephanie was already seated when we walked in so we didn't have to stand up for her. The jury walked in. James and Bella sat up front and next to them, strapped down in his seat was Charlie, glaring at Bella.

Stephanie looked to the jury "has the jury reached a verdict?"

The head juror, a male Hispanic man, stood up with a paper "We have your Honor. We the jury find the offender guilty on 1 account of rape, 1 account of child neglect and 1 account of child abuse".

"Considering the accounts, Mr. Swan you are sentenced to 80 years in prison without the possibility of parole. As for Isabella Marie Swan, we have decided to send you with your cousins, Mr. Billy Black and his 20 year old son Jacob Black".

My heart literally broke right then. My Bella wouldn't be going with me. I could tell that my family felt the same way as I did. '_What?! We were supposed to adopt her!_' Alice yelled in her thoughts.

"Mr. Black, are you really Charlie's brother?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I am" Billy said.

"And do you except the responsibility of taking care of a minor?" she asked.

"Yes I am. And I will have help, but we have enough money" He said.

She nodded and turned towards Bella "do you recognize these people as your new family and caregivers?"

I looked towards Bella, selfishly hoping that she would say no "I do your honor" …my poor broken heart.

"Very well, you may all leave. Mr. Black, here are the papers, all you need to do is sign, then I will have Bella sign them after" She handed him papers and he signed. She then gave the papers to Bella who in turn signed them. They turned around and walked down the aisle. Charlie leaped up and grabbed her around the neck with his hand cuffs.

"I will not go to jail alone. Either she comes with me or she dies right here, right now! Your choice Judge" Charlie snarled.

_WHACK!_

"How about none Uncle Charlie?" Jacob asked, from behind, whacking him over the head with his fist. Charlie fell to the floor, unconscious, taking Bella with him.

I rushed forward and pulled Bella out of his way. Jacob walked back towards Bella and grabbed her from my hands.

'Thanks leech. Don't worry, I will take good care of her...even if I am a dog in your eyes' he thought. I looked at him confused.

'I know you can read my thoughts bloodsucker' Jacob thought, while smirking at me.

'Please don't hurt her dog! I can't bear the thought of loosing her because you were not careful' I thought to him.

'Don't worry leech! I'm not going to kill her! I am very well controlled' he thought to me. I nodded my head in understanding.

'I'll leave you guys to say goodbye really quickly. We have to get her settled so yea…don't take l day please' he thought and walked back towards his dad.

"Bella, you can go say bye to them if you wish. I'll be waiting over here" Jacob told her, and walked off.

"Bella, I'm sorry we could not take you in! we had it set in our hearts that you would be heading home with us! But apparently you had relatives…that you did not tell us about" Alice said, looking at Bella suspiciously.

"Alice, it's not like I did not want to tell you, I just didn't know that they were my family. They only came over a few times a year but at all the times they came over Charlie never told me that they were my cousins at all. So all in all...I'm just as clueless as you" Bella said.

"Well, Bella, I am glad that we met! I hope that you will see us sometimes. Will you be keeping in touch?" Carlisle asked. She nodded her head. Esme then came up and grabbed her in a hug. Emmett and Jasper were soon after she was done and even Rosalie gave her a hug. Alice pounced her and I took her hands in mine.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I could not fight for you! I should have been up there on the witness stand professing my love and devotion to all out there that would listen! But I couldn't and now you are being taken away from me. I just hope that we will see each other again soon love. Can you promise me that we will still be together even though we are not going to be living in the same neighborhood or house?" I asked.

She nodded "of course Edward! I could never love someone the way that I love you!" (**Try figuring out what song that line is from :3**).

"Then you may leave with them love. I hope that your life with them is happy and come visit me sometime please?" I asked her.

"Thank you, that's all I ask for" I said to her. She nodded and kissed my lips. I held on to her, trying not to let her go but I knew that I had to. I let her go and she wiped her tears off her face and headed over to Jacob. They headed out the door and we followed them outside to our car. I saw Bella and Jacob get in the backseat and another werewolf help Billy into their van and they drove off.

"Well, at least we can see her at school tomorrow…right Alice?" Emmett asked. We all turned to her and she went into vision mode.

"I cannot see her in our future…either she does not go to school tomorrow or Jacob comes with us but he cant because he's 20 years old, so that makes no sense at all…" Alice said.

"You guys can see tomorrow, since Alice can't see anything right now" Carlisle said to us. I nodded my head and got into the car.

**Okay everyone! thanks so staying with me so far! I finally got time to update so yea…i'm happy right now. lol. I haven't had time with all the things that has been going on…like my birthday and other obligations that I had. SO I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to have the next chapter up soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

This is my life

Chapter 18

BPOV:

I walked down the street into Billy's car and sat in the middle seat. Sam Uley, another werewolf, sat in the front seat while Billy got into the passenger's seat with the help of Jacob, who then climbed into the seat next to me.

"Welcome to our family Bella" Billy said when Sam started the car.

"Thanks Billy, and thank you both for taking me in" I said, gratefully. He smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella, I hate to have to do this to you but you have to transfer schools. I am very sorry, I know how much you like that school" Billy said.

"Oh, okay it's fine. But…why can't I attend my school? I was just curious" I said.

"Because it would be too much money for us to pay since we live out of town" Billy told me.

"Why can't I use my car?" I asked.

"We went to go get your car but someone impounded it…it might have been the vampire" Jacob said.

"Or Charlie who that raped me, beat me and tried to kill me" I said bitterly. All three of them turned to look at me.

"You mean it was Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know! I was under poisonous chloroform so I was knocked out while we were still in the car trying to escape. I don't know but Edward said that Charlie raped me…I'm not sure at all" I said. They turned back around.

"Well I will be taking you to school, since it is about 10 minutes from my college" Jacob said.

"Who else is going to high school with me?" I asked.

" Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, Leah, Brady and Collin. Paul and Sam are in the same grade as me so we go together. I pick them up after I drop you off at school. For school, you get to choose you classes but if you want to take AP and Honors classes then you will have to take a test" Jacob informed me. I nodded me head and asked.

"Who are the others? I don't know who they are" I pointed out.

Billy turned to me and said "don't worry, you are going to meet them tonight. We are having a B-B-Q so they are coming over" Billy said.

"Oh okay. Do you want me to help with anything?" I asked.

"If you could please do the potatoes and corn then that would be lovely. We will need a lot so I am sorry if you have to work a lot. Once Jacob is done with the steaks then he can help you" Billy said.

"Alright" I said. We pulled up into a driveway and I looked towards the front and saw their house. There was a porch out front and a nice lawn. I got out of the car and headed up the porch towards the gray house that stood alone for a few miles.

"Well Bella, welcome home" Jacob said.

I walked into the house and put my stuff by the stairs. "Come on, Ill show you to your room" Jacob said. I followed him up the stairs and dumped my stuff near the bed.

"Come on Jacob, we have to cook dinner" I grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him down the stairs into the kitchen.

I grabbed a few bags of corn and 2 dozen potatoes. I put the corn in a big pot and proceeded to heat them up for dinner. I peeled about half of the potatoes before my hands became sore. Sam walked into the kitchen and picked up a knife and got to work peeling the rest.

"Thanks Sam. Peeling 12 potatoes can be hard work" I said gratefully.

"Oh we might need more, seeing as how the whole pack eats like pigs" Sam said laughing.

"Oh well, then let me check the corn and then I'll help you finish and grab some more" I said, walking over to the pot of corn and checked to make sure they were getting warm. I then grabbed another handful of potatoes and walked back to the sink and began to peel them.

"How many steaks is Jake cooking? He was carrying a lot" I asked.

"About 27. As I said before, the pack eats a lot" Sam said.

"I can see that! That's a lot of food! Please tell me they are not skinny still!" I exclaimed.

"No…I'm sorry, they are still really skinny. And even after they are done with the food, they are still hungry" Sam said, chuckling.

"Oh damn! I just have a fast metabolism, that's why I'm thin. People mistake it for anorexia or bulimia" I said.

"Really??? People really think that you are anorexic?" Sam asked.

"Yea! Jessica used to call me anorexic, which was crazy because I like food" I said laughing.

"Ironic really" Sam said in a fake British accent.

I laughed and continued peeling, putting the ones I already peeled into a pot sitting on the stove. I turned it on and put the lid on the pot and walked over to sit down and wait. Billy rolled up to me.

"Hey Bella, how you holding up?" He asked kindly.

"I'm doing okay Billy, I actually feel free. It was bad living with Charlie, I felt like I had no control over anything. But now I feel like I can actually breath, live! It feels good. Thanks so much Billy" I said, starting to tear up.

"Aw don't mention it Bells. Your family, and when family is in trouble, we are here to help" he said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Aw you two are a bunch of daises" Jake said, walking in from outside.

"We are not! We are just experiencing an uncle niece moment" Billy snapped. I laughed.

"Daises" Jake muttered.

"I heard that son!" Billy shouted. I walked over to the potatoes and checked to make sure that they were not being burned.

I grabbed a few and began to smash them and put pepper and butter on them. I had Sam mash the rest because my arms were beginning to get sore.

I heard a horn blast outside and walked over to see who it was. I saw three boys step out of the car and start towards the front door. I opened the door and saw the boys stop.

"Are we are the right house? We are looking for the Black Family" One of them said.

"Come on in boys. It's just Bella" Billy said, rolling up next to me.

"Hey Billy! Who is this?" another boy asked.

"This is Bella, she is my niece and Jacob's cousin. She is living with us now. We have taken her in" Billy said.

"Oh well hello then. I'm Jared. This is Quil and Embry" The driver of the car said. I shook his offered hand and looked at the other two. Quil looked more darker…okay I have to keep that in mind if I want to remember their names.

"Okay so you're Quil, you're darker so it should be easier to tell. Embry, your eyes are a gorgeous green. Jared, you have darker hair. Okay I'm set" I said.

Jared just stared at me with eyes wide and rushed inside. I looked after him and shrugged. Quil smirked and Embry laughed.

"I think he almost peed in his pants" Embry said, laughing.

"Hey be nice Embry. Go apologize to him now" I said. Embry walked in towards Jared, who was talking to Sam.

I walked in and Jared looked at me, blushing. I headed over to Sam and asked to talk to him privately.

"Sam, what's wrong with Jared. He was fine before but then he got all weird and rushed in. Why?" I asked.

"Well…Bella…he imprinted on you" Sam said.

"Um…what's imprinting?" I asked again.

"It's like finding your soul mate, your life partner" Sam said.

"So your saying that Jared is my soul mate or something?" I asked, panic filled.

"Yea pretty much" Sam said.

"What about Edward!" I asked.

"It's not like we are asking you to give up Edward, just because you are Jared's soul mate, does not mean that he is yours" Sam told me. I sighed in relief.

"It's not like I don't like Jared. I just met him, and I love Edward! What can I do!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be okay" he reassured me.

I walked out into the kitchen and began to set up for dinner. Jacob was setting the steaks on a plate in the dining room when I headed in. I set the bowl of potatoes and corn on the table and put plates and cups beside them. Another horn blasted outside and Jacob and I walked outside to see a small family, consisting of a teenage boy and girl and a mother and father.

"Hey Leah! Seth! What's up Harry!" Jacob yelled. I had heard of Harry and Sue Clearwater from Charlie. He talked on the phone a lot with them, lying and saying that I was fine or that I was at my friend's house even though I was still recovering from wounds that Charlie had given me or was cowering in the corner in my room.

"Hey Jacob! Is this Bella! Charlie's Bella!" Harry walked up and hugged me tight. I hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry that I never did anything to help. Charlie talked to me on the phone telling me that you were okay, even though you were probably black and blue from bruises!" Harry said, apologetically.

"It's alright Harry. No one knew anything until Edward Cullen found out" I said.

"Well dear, we are here for you now. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my lovely wife Sue" she shook my hand and brought me into a hug "this is Seth my son" he nodded his head smiling " and this is Leah" she came up and hugged me.

"Well, let's all go in and eat. There is lots of food so hopefully you guys are hungry" I said smiling. We all walked in and sat down at the table.

"Hey Sam, where is Emily?" Jacob asked.

"Emily, my girlfriend is at her parent's house. It is her mother's birthday" Sam said.

"Well let's eat!" Seth said, grabbing a steak.

I laughed and waited for everyone else to eat before I grabbed a steak and some corn. This turned out to be a wonderful dinner and a wonderful night.

-The Next Morning-

BPOV:

I woke up on Sunday and got dressed in my old jeans and a t-shirt. I combed my tangled mess of hair and put it up in a bun. I walked downstairs and saw Jacob and Sam at the table talking.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said to them.

"Oh hey Bella! Nothing really, Sam just got here about 5 minutes ago" Jacob said. Sam nodded his head to me in greeting.

"Hey Sam how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great thanks Bella" Sam said.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed eggs, bacon and bread from the pantry and refrigerator. I got a pot from the cupboard and turned on the stove. I decided to make everyone breakfast. I ended up making 28 eggs, 36 pieces of bacon and 30 pieces of toast. Jacob and Sam ate most of it and yet they were still hungry. I got tired of cooking so I made them make more if they were still willing to eat.

"Aw Bella you couldn't just make us more?" whined Jacob. I shook my head.

"No Jacob! I made you guys so much! I am hungry too and I want to eat" I said. Jacob hung his head and just got some cereal.

"So Bella what are you planning on doing?" Sam asked me politely.

"I am going to go shopping with Alice and the Cullens. Alice wants to buy me some clothes since mine I guess are not up to par. You guys want to come with us?"I asked.

"I will. I am your cousin and I want to hang out with you. If they have a problem then tough shit for them" Jake said.

I turned to Sam "you want to come too?" I asked.

"No thanks. I am going to hang out with Emily today so we are just going to stay at home" he said.

"Oh okay. Jacob and I will just go…unless Quil or Embry want to join us as well" I said.

"Well why don't we call them and ask?" Jacob asked. He walked over to their phone and called Quil.

"Hey Quil you busy today?...No, well Bella and I were going to go shopping with the leeches…well she was going and invited me and asked if you and Embry wanted to tag along…you could do that as well…okay then…see you in an hour..okay laters bro" Jake hung up the phone and turned to me.

"They will go. Embry was there with Quil so they both will head over to our house" He told me.

I nodded and got out my phone. I texted Alice, telling her that we had three others coming with us to the mall today. She didn't seem to happy about it when she texted me back but agreed, asking who they were. I decided not to tell her since she didn't seem to like the wolves.

We agreed to meet at the Seattle Mall in about 2 hours. I had to wait for Quil and Embry and it would take us about an hour to get down there.

"So Jacob…why did Quil and Embry decide to go?" I asked, curious.

"They wanted to piss of the leeches. They wanted to have fun…so you might have to protect them if the leech people get mad" Jacob said.

I shook my head in humor. _Those boys_ I thought to myself.

About an hour later Quil and Embry arrived dressed in jeans and white t shirts. Jake lead us out to the car and we got in and drove off. He sat in the front with Jacob and Quil and Embry sat in the backseat with me.

We arrived at the mall a good 50 minutes later and Jacob parked near the front. I got out and saw Edward and his family waiting for us in the front and waited for Jacob and the others to come.

"Okay let's see how the pixie girl likes having three wolves shopping with her" Embry said, smirking.

I shook my head and walked over to where they stood. I saw Edward start walking towards me. He looked amazing dressed in his Abercrombie and Fitch shirt and jeans. I rushed into his arms and he held onto me tight, kissing my hair, then my cheek, then my lips. I smiled at him and kissed his lips once again.

He looked behind me and Jacob "thank you for taking care of her" he said, thankfully.

"Dude, she's my cousin…why would I hurt her?" Jacob asked obviously.

"I did not mean to offend you; I was just being the overprotective boyfriend. Forgive me" Edward said.

Quil leaned over and whispered to Embry "of course he was". Embry snorted.

"No man, it's fine. I was just asking, because I know where you are coming from. She's my family. I am not her father" Jacob said, explaining himself.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled rushing over towards me, picking me up in a huge hug, spinning me around.

"Hi to you too Emmett…can you please not squish my spleen? I might actually need it" I said.

"Oops sorry Bella" He put me down and Esme took his place.

"Hi dear, how are you enjoying your new home?" She asked.

"I love my new home! It's so fun there" I said. She smiled at me.

"Well…I had hoped that it would be just us shopping but you decided to add the mutts to our group…great" Alice said.

"Alice please, I want my cousin to be here" I said.

"But this was supposed to be just us though! Why did you invite them!!" Alice whined.

"Because I would like to spend time with my cousin, whom I haven't seen in years" I said. _Why is she being like this?_ I thought to myself.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!! YOU STOP RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Esme snapped.

"BUT MOM!" Alice yelled.

"YOU DID NOT JUST RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG LADY! DO YOU WANT TO BE IN TROUBLE?!" Esme yelled.

"BUT…BUT MOM!!! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST US AND HER AND THEN SHE TAKES THE MUTTS HERE!!" Alice snapped.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOU VOICE AT ME MARY ALICE? I WONT HAVE IT!" Esme said.

"Fine" she said, pouting. I just looked towards Jacob and he looked hurt. I felt my temper fuel inside of me and i turned towards Alice.

"Alice, if you don't except my cousin...then I can't hang out with you" I said.

"WHAT! WHY!" she asked.

"Because he's family. He goes with me, along with Quil and Embry so if you don't want them around, then us three will go shopping by ourselves. You want me then you have to deal with them as well" I said.

She looked at me like I had grown four heads, a tail and boobs "I don't know Bella. I don't trust these wolves" She said.

"Well I do so its either all of us or none of us. If you don't like it then tough" I said. Edward walked towards me and took me into his arms.

"I accept them love." I turned in his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you Edward. This means so much to me."

Emmett walked over to Jacob and clapped him on his shoulder, looking at all three of them "Welcome to the family dudes. If Edward and Bella accept you then so do I" He said.

"Same here" said Jasper, heading over to us and standing by Emmett.

Rosalie looked at her brother and husband "well...even though you do smell, at least Bella has a family...i have to say that i will try -note the word try- to accept you into this family" she said and headed over to stand by me.

Esme and Carlisle walked over to us and left Alice alone. She looked at us in shock and hung her head. I walked over to her and grabbed her in a hug.  
"Alice, if you cannot except my cousin then I will not be with you. He means a lot to me and no one will take him from me" I told her.

She turned her head towards me "of course...I'm sorry...I am just not used to change" alice said.

Edward smiled at me and went up to me and grabbed me "Bella, you are so brave, caring and loving. That is why I love you. Since he is your cousin and your only family left, I will accept him" he said. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks leech! That means a lot...truly" Jacob said.

"Your very welcome. Just let me see her every once in a while. I would like to be with my girlfriend every so often" Edward said.

"Oh yea sure. Just call her if you want to come over...or have her go to your house" Jake said.

"Well…we came here to shop...let's shop!" Rose yelled.

"Keep your panties on Rose! We will go shopping" Edward snapped.

"Edward, be nice!" I scolded. He looked down at the ground pouting.

"Edward you are whipped man!" Emmett teased.

"Shut up Emmett. It's not like you're not whipped" Edward said, trying to spite him.

"No one needs to know that dude!" Emmett snapped. Quil smirked, Embry laughed.

"ANYWAYS!!! let's go shopping Bella!" Alice said. I reached out and grabbed Edward's hand and turned the other way and beckoned Jacob to come along.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked.

"The mall silly!" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes "no shit Sherlock. I meant which store" I said.

"Oooo we are going to Abercrombie! Then to Hollister! Oh I'm so excited **(idea taken from** **senior skip day)!"** Alice said.

"Well then, let's go...hey does my cousin get clothes two?" I asked. Alice nodded her head slowly, as if not wanting to accept the fact that Jake will get something.

"Of course he will Bella. We have enough money for him. Don't you worry Jacob, you will be getting clothes" Esme said, patting his arm.

"Oh...well thank you so much Mrs. Cullen" Jacob said.

"No no Jacob! Just call me Esme" Esme said.

"Okay" He smiled. Quil and Embry just stood right behind him, waiting to head into the mall. I turned to them and gave them some money that Esme handed to me.

"Sweet! Thanks!" they exclaimed like twins and pocketed the money. I followed Alice into the mall, with Jacob on one side and Edward hold my hand on the other side of me.

-2 hours later-

"Alice…can we eat something? I'm hungry!" I said, my tummy began to grumble for the fifth time in the past hour. We had been shopping for about 2 hours and we barely even stopped. The only time we did was to go shopping for the boy clothes, when I walk off to find seats to sit on.

"NO! We have to keep going!" Alice yelled, continuing to walk forward. I stopped where I was and grabbed Jacob's hand and dragged him towards the food court. Alice didn't seem to notice until she was walking into Victoria's Secret.

"Hey! Come back here Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, I'm hungry! I need to eat" I snapped. She sighed impatiently.

"Fine! But don't be taking your time" She ordered.

"Alice you already know what I am going to buy, why not go and buy the stuff" I suggested.

"Oh fine! Party pooper!" she yelled and walked into the store with Rosalie and Esme.

I walked over to Pizza Hut and got a personal pan pizza and sat down. Jacob had gotten 4 personal pans and started digging in. I stared at him in shock.

"Dang! I've seen you eat before but this!" I exclaimed. He smirked.

"It's just that same as yesterday" he said. Edward snorted.

"Wow dude. That's a lot of food" He said. I set my right hand in his left and just held on. I needed him here with me. I looked at me and smiled.

"Aw well aren't you guys cute" Jake said teasingly. I smiled at Jake and finished eating my pizza.

"Well thanks for all this but I think Embry, Quil and I will head home. Can you drop Bella off at the Border when you guy are done? Can you thank your mom for us?" Jake asked. Edward nodded his head and Jake, Quil, and Embry headed out the door.

I sat with Edward, finishing up my pizza and throwing the trash away.

"Where do you want to go Bella?" Edward asked.

"I just wanna spend time with you" I said. He grabbed my hand and led me over to Victoria's Secret. He found a chair and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I smiled and kissed his neck. He nuzzled his head into my hair and drew a deep breath.

"I missed this Bella…you have no idea how much. This was all I thought about yesterday" He said, bringing his lips to my cheek.

"Same here Edward…same here. I love you so much" I sighed.

He smiled. I stood up as Alice walked over and smiled at her.

"Hey Bella, where's your cousin? Did he leave? Well if he did do you think you can come to our house?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head and went to their car, getting in next to Edward in the backseat. We drove to Edward's house and I spent the rest of the day in Edward's room talking about life at Billy's house.

EPOV:

I got home from dropping Bella off at the border and went into my room. I sat on my couch and sighed. With Bella gone everything was quiet. I missed her so much, but she was living with her family and they seemed to be taking care of her. I was happy about that. I hated letting her go but it was the best for her. At least I would still get to see her.

"Hey Edward, can you maybe tone down the depressing emotions for a little while? It's starting to get to me!" Jasper snapped.

"Oops...sorry Jasper" I said, trying not to feel depressed...and yet not succeeding.

"EDWARD!! STOP!" Jasper yelled.

"I'm trying Jasper but nothing is happening. I want to stop feeling this way but I don't know if I can without her by my side" I said.

"Then go hunting" Alice suggested.

I nodded and ran out the door heading towards the mountains and looked for anything good to eat. I found a mountain lion and a couple of deer. I finished up and saw that it was around 4 am. I ran home and got into my shower, trying to get the blood off. I got out and changed into some Abecrombie jeans and shirt. I sat back on my bed and just relaxed, trying not to think too much about the past few days.

"EDWARD!! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Alice yelled.

"Okay I'm coming" i said, heading downstairs. When I passed the clock on the mantel i saw that it was 7:00. I had been sitting my bed for an hour and didn't even notice.

"Well, I can't wait to see Bella at school again" Emmett said. Alice looked crestfallen.

"Bella won't be coming to Forks High School anymore" she said, looking down at her feet.

I stop right where I was. Panic filled thoughts were streaming through my head_. How could this be! She was supposed to be coming to school with us_! I thought.

"What! I thought she was coming to school with us! What happened?" I asked.

"Bella texted me last night while you were hunting. Telling me that since Billy does not live on the reservation, he has to pay a considerable fund for her to be able to go, so he asked if it was okay if she went to school on the reservation and she agreed. She is now going to La Push high school" Alice explained.

"Why didn't she tell me this?" I asked, hurt.

"She didn't want you to get mad at her, run over there, drag her back and break the treaty. She just wanted peace in this whole situation. She was afraid that you would be furious at her" Alice said.

"Alice, I could never be mad at her. I love her with all my heart!" I said passionately.

"Well, tell that to Bella" she said.

"Oh that's right she can text!" I grabbed my env phone and proceeded to text her:

**Ed: **_Bella...why didn't you tell me that you were not going to school?_

**B:**_ Because I was scared of how you would react. I didn't want you to hate me or something._

**Ed: **_Bella I could never hate you! EVER! I love you with all my heart!_

**B: **_I'm sorry that you were one of the last to find out...I didn't want it to be like this_

**Ed:**_ like what?_

**B: **_you feeling hurt because I was too scared to tell you_

"Edward, it's time to go. You ready?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head and tuned to Jasper "Hey jasper can you drive?" Jasper stared at me wide eyed and nodded his head.

"Why the sudden change Edward?" He asked.

"I want to text Bella" I said. He smiled and hopped into the front seat.

"Don't worry, I won't crash us" he teased.

"Even if you did it wouldn't affect us" Emmett said.

"Thank you captain obvious" Jasper said back.

"Hey!" Emmett snapped.

**Ed: **_my brothers are idiots_

**B: **_Weren't they idiots before?_

**Ed: **_true true. Who is going to school with you?_

**B:**_ quil, embry, Seth, Jared, Brady, Collin. Sam, Paul and Leah are with Jacob._

**Ed:**_ I'm glad, I didn't want you to be alone now that you are over there and we are over here._

**B:**_ yea...are you driving? Please tell me you are not text driving? _**(Dedicated to my friend Danni, she knows why) **

**Ed:**_ Bella, I am a vampire. Even if I did nothing would happen to me. _

**B:**_ EDWARD!!_

**Ed:**_ okay okay. I am not text driving. Jasper is driving the Volvo. _

**B: **_Okay then! You had me worried there for a second. Grrr Embry's laughing at me *pout*_

**Ed: **_WHY!!!! _

**B:**_ because I have all AP or Honors classes and he's calling me smarty pants!! I know I'm smart, but he keeps teasing me! Gah!_

**Ed: **_You are taking all AP/Honors classes? Which ones?_

I saw that we had already got to school and just sat in my seat. We were early anyways.

"Edward, you staying in the car?" Alice asked.

"Yea, just for now. I'll leave when the bell rings" I said.

"Okay, I'll wait here with Jasper, so when the bell rings we will tell you" Alice said, sitting in the backseat with Jasper.

"Thanks guys" I said, thankfully, turning back to my phone.

**B: **_I'm in AP history, AP Spanish, AP Biology, __Honors Calculus, AP English, and for once I don't have to take P.E!!! I'm so excited. So I am taking ceramics, my only non AP/honors class. _

**Ed:**_ wow…those look hard..for a human. I could to them in my sleep. _

**B:**_ stop bragging Edward _

**Ed: **_sorry love_

**B: **_it's okay Edward._

**Ed: **_are you at school yet?_

**B: **_yes. I just got my schedule. I am about to go to class with Seth. He is a smart cookie. He is in most of my AP classes._

**Ed: **_well that's good then. How are you adjusting?_

**B: **_better than I thought really. I just met this really sweet girl named Jamie. She is in my AP history class, which is the class I am in right now._

**Ed: **_woah! You are already in class? School hasn't even started her yet!_

**B: **_yup. This school gets out at like 1:50 so it starts earlier__but I have more homework…the principle told me this morning._

**Ed: **_oh wow…should I let you go then?_

**B: **_just for today. I wanna get to know the school and teachers. I'll text you tonight or at lunch._

**Ed: **_I'll be waiting love._

**B: **_laters Edward. I love you_

**Ed: **_I love you two love _

I closed my phone and looked up at Alice and Jasper.

"Wow, you guys done already? I would think that you two would be like texting throughout school time" Alice exclaimed, surprised.

"She wanted to get to know the school so she said that she would text me later" I explained.

"Well perfect timing because the bell will ring now" Alice said.

Just as she said that, I heard in the distance the school bell ringing. I smirked.

"Oh I am good" Alice said. I laughed and grabbed my backpack, opened the car door and walked over to the school.

I walked into my history room and was suddenly jumped by Jessica Stanley.

"HI EDWARD!" she yelled.

"Good morning Jessica" I said politely.

"So now that the lame brain Bella is out of the picture I was wondering if you would like to go out with me!" she asked. _Yes! Now that she is gone I can finally make my move! How could he not want this piece of body that is me?!_

"Um I am sorry Jessica but Bella and I are still a couple" I said. Her smile faded.

"Fine! Stay with that loser!" she snapped and stomped off. I shook my head and walked to my desk. _This is going to be a long day _I thought.

**Hey guys!!! I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long! I have been so busy right now! Here is the recent chapter. Enjoy! And please read and review. You can also give ideas as to what you guys want to happen next. I'll try and fit the ideas in there. Thanks!!**


	19. Chapter 19

This is my life

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor "Beautiful" or "Right Round". Okay? Okay.

Chapter 19

JPOV:

"Hey Bella! You finally got out!" I yelled.

"Well sorry! I was changing" Bella yelled. I laughed. Bella had finally got out of the shower and changed, which took like a year and six months.

"Well now that Bella is out of the shower we can start eating" I yelled in joy.

"Jacob Black calm down" Sam said sternly.

"Okay so now that Jacob is done being rude I can tell you what we have. We have tuna, salad, chicken, ribs, potatoes, and rice. So now you can dig in" Bella said.

I grabbed a plate and stuffed three pieces of chicken, a spoonful of rice and a spoonful of salad onto my plate. I saw Billy roll his way down the ramp attached to the back door.

"Let's all thank Bella here for making all the food on this table. While you all were hanging out in the garage or playing video games, Bella here was cooking" Billy said.

"Oh…sorry Bella" I said guiltily.

"It's fine Jacob, just eat" she said. I grabbed a chicken thigh and started eating. Jared grabbed some tuna and just stared.

"Oh Jacob, Lori is going to come over here later and check up on me. I also have to sign my name on something having to do with the legal stuff" Bella said.

"Oh okay. What time is she coming over?"

"Around 6" Bella said.

"Okay that should be fine" I said.

"Yum bum bumble bee bumble bee doo da. I love bumble bee bumble bee tuna. La la lalalala la la lala"

"Who the hell!" I yelled.

"Jared…what are you singing?" Bell asked Jared, who was sitting next to her.

" I am singing the "Bumble bee tuna" song!" Jared said.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what that is" Bella said. I turned towards her.

"It's the bumble bee commercial song from TV" I said.

"I don't really watch TV Jared…I'm sorry"

"WHAT!!!!!" Jared yelled "HOW CAN YOU NOT WATCH THE MAGICAL INVENTION THAT IS TV?"

"Yea…I don't watch TV" she said.

"Don't tell me you don't watch Dancing with the Stars!" Jared shouted.

"I'm sorry…but what is that?" Bella asked curious.

Jared turned white and started banging his head on his table. Bella stared at him shocked, Seth and I started laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bella asked innocently.

"Apparently you did. Dude! Stop doing that, you are going to hurt yourself!" Embry yelled.

Jared stopped banging his head and reeled on Bella "Don't tell me that! I went into shock! Do you even watch TV?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"If you do where do you watch it?" He asked again.

"I watch them online. I usually watch: America's Next Top Model, CSI Miami, CSI New York, Crime Scene Investigators, Supernatural…um that's about it" Bella said.

"Yet you don't watch dancing with the stars!!" Jared yelled.

"Not really, I only know that people that were on the show because Jacob told me. Which star is your favorite?" She asked.

Jared's face suddenly got serious "Shawn Johnson" he said "I am a dedicated Shawn Johnson supporter. I even made a shirt for it." I choked on my soda and started coughing. Bella burst out laughing while Seth pounded my back to help clear my throat.

"It's not funny man! I am dedicated!" Jared said sternly.

Bella patted him arm "It's okay! Just don't show the girl you date your Shawn t-shirt or they might be offended" Bella said, bursting into a laughing fit. Jared just pouted.

"Gee Bella, thanks for laughing at me…that did not hurt my feelings" Jared said, suddenly bursting into laughter. I smiled and punched his arm playfully.

I had a feeling that Bella was fitting in here with everybody in La Push. It made me happy that she felt at ease around us and around here without her leech of a boyfriend. I felt sorry for Jared. I knew that he cared about her so much, but she was with someone right now, but she seems to be hanging out a lot more with him that she does that bloodsucker. I'm glad.

-The next day, which was a Sunday-

BPOV:

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me...you know...hang out at the mall?"

I looked at the phone in my hand and knew my face had a shocked expression. _He wanted to go shopping with me? He actually wanted to go shopping?_

"Edward...you want to go shopping with me?" i asked

"Yea. We haven't spent much time together in ages so i wanted to hang out for a while. I can get you from the border if you like" He said.

_Hmm...might as well...I haven't spent much time with him. I've been with Jared a lot lately so maybe some time with him would be good. I mean come on. He is my boyfriend... _I thought.

"Alright Edward. Let me just tell Jacob and Billy. Hold on a minute" I said, setting down the phone and walked into the living room where they were watching the baseball game.

"Billy, Edward wants to go hang out with me. Can I go?" I asked.

Billy turned to me "I think you could. You haven't been with him for a while. Just don't stay out too late" he said. I nodded and headed over to the phone "Edward, i can go. Get me from the border please" I said.

"Okay. I'll be at the border soon. Meet you there. I love you" He said.

"I love you too Edward" I said and hung up the phone. I got changed and headed out into Jacob's car. Jake was already inside the car.

"I'll drop you off. Call me if when you guys are done. We have to meet Lori for dinner so hopefully we can eat there" Jake said. I smiled and nodded.

We got to the border and I saw Edward's Volvo waiting pass the invisible borderline that separated Forks from La Push. I turned towards Jacob and kissed his cheek, unbuckled my seatbelt and started getting out of the car.

"Alright now be careful and make sure that you call me when you are on your way home or to the restaurant okay?" Jake asked.

"Okay! Thanks Jacob! I'll call you later" I said, closing the door and heading towards Edward's car. I saw his face in the from window and saw that he looked mad. _What now?_ I thought.

"Hey Edward…what's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought you guys were just cousins" He growled.

"We are Edward. Why wouldn't we be?" I asked.

"Then why did you kiss him?" He asked me angrily.

"Because I was kissing him goodbye! We always do that: he drops me off at school, I kiss his cheek goodbye, he drives away. It's like our routine" I said. _What is wrong with him?_ I thought _He never acted like this before until now._

"Well…I didn't like it Bella. I felt uncomfortable" He said with growing frustration. I rolled my eyes at him. _He's being ridiculous!_ I thought to myself.

"Well I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but it means nothing. It's like a family thing you know? When you walk up to a family member and kiss their cheek, it means nothing. That is what that was" I said, getting annoyed by every complaint. This was getting ridiculous.

"Never mind Bella, let's just go" He snapped, speeding off towards Seattle. I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay then" I said, turning towards the window. I felt Edward's hand slide towards mine, encasing it in his own. For some reason it felt weird…like it didn't belong. _Maybe it's because I haven't held his hand in such a long time…since we all went shopping a week or two ago._

We drove to the Seattle mall and parked. I got out and grabbed Edward's hand in my own. We strolled up to the entrance and headed to the hot topics nearby. I walked in with Edward following me and headed towards the shirts. I grabbed a Tokyo Hotel Shirt and held up. It was black and had the Tokyo Hotel symbol on it. I decided I liked it.

"That looks cute on you Bella. You should take it, and get something else if you like. I'm paying for everything" He said. I nodded my head. _Might as well. He will still buy everything even if you put up a fight so there really is not point. _

"Okay Edward. Thanks" I said.

I grabbed a Metro Station shirt that was purple and a paramour shirt that was yellow. I also grabbed hair clips and bracelets and gave them to Edward, who walked to the register and paid for them. We headed out and went to Forever 21. I went in and looked for a pair of skinny jeans. I decided I wanted dark washed jeans and headed over to the corner of the store where the jeans were. I grabbed a few pairs of jeans and went to try them on. Since they all fit I walked out to find Edward waiting for me in a chair.

"Hey Edward, which pair do you like best?" I asked.

He grabbed the jeans from my hands and walked to the register. _Okay…I guess all of them…?_

He paid and we headed towards Bootworld shoe stores for a pair of converse for me.

"Hey Bella, what shoes are you looking for?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"Just converse really"

He nodded his head and I headed over to the stack of shoes. I decided to go with converse and grabbed a pair of them and gave them to Edward. He laughed and said "hey you're getting the hang of things". I smiled and followed him to the register. I waited for him to finish paying and grabbed my bag and headed out, Edward right behind me. I walked pass a stand with flowers.

"Bella, wait" I turned around and saw that Edward had stopped at the flower stand and was buying a mini bouquet of flowers. I smiled a small smile and headed over to him. I stood next to him and grabbed the bouquet.

"Thanks Edward" I said sweetly. He smiled and we went on our way.

Jared POV:

I woke up in the morning with a longing in my heart. I had dreamt of Bella professing her love to me and laying on my bed next to me. But when i woke up i knew she was not here. I grabbed my wallet off my dresser and started counting my money. I had $55 currently saved and i knew i had more somewhere..._My secret stash!!!! _i thought. I remembered that i kept some money i had earned from my part time job in a secret stash. I got out of bed and headed downstairs.

_SLAM!_

"HEY JARED!!!!" I winced as Quil's voice rang throughout the house.

"Hey Quil. Did you really have to yell that loud?

Quil nodded "why yes I did Jared" He said laughing.

I snarled at him and he laughed even more.

"Dude what is your problem?" He asked.

"You are my problem" i snapped. He held a hand to his heart

"That hurt man...you hurt my feelings" he said, whipping a nonexistent tear from his eyes. I rolled mine and snorted.

"Weren't you going to the mall today? Mind if I tag along?" Quil asked. I nodded my head and he headed over to get his shoes.

I put mine on and headed out the door with my wolf brother following me.

"Why are you going to the mall?" Quil asked once we had gotten into the car.

"I wanted to get her something…something special…so I can show her how much I care about her" I said to him. He nodded and smiled.

"You do know she has a boyfriend don't you?" He asked.

"Yes…unfortunately I do. I will give it to her once she breaks up with him"

"What makes you think she will dude?" Quil questioned.

"I can tell, the imprinting affect is happening. She never smiled like she does now. She laughs a lot more than she did before; I know that she is warming up to me. I can feel it" I said to him. He thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well then…let's go get her something so she can fall deeply in love with you!" Quil yelled excitedly. I smiled, parked the truck in the Seattle Mall parking lot and hopped out.

"So what do you want to get her?" Quil asked. I shrugged. _Hmmm…maybe a necklace or a ring_ I thought to myself.

"I don't know yet. I'll know when I see it" I said. We headed to 5 different jewelry stores before I found the perfect necklace. It was a wolf necklace with a turquoise stone behind the silver wolf. I thought that it was perfect and bought it.

"Aw that's a nice present Jared. When are you going to give it to her?" Quil asked. I thought for a moment.

"Hmm not sure yet, maybe on her birthday or when she finally dumps her leech boyfriend. Then as soon as I know that they are not together I'll find a way to give it to her" I said.

"Oh…don't look now but I see a leech with Bella" I shot around to my right and saw Bella with the leech at a flower stand. He was buying her flowers" I sighed and continued walking around. I would give her the necklace when I felt it was right.

BPOV:

"So where do I drop you off?" Edward asked. I pointed towards the upcoming restaurant. He pulled up in front and parked.

I got out and grabbed my bags of clothes and accessories, closing the door behind me.

"I'll see you later Bella, call if you need anything" Edward said, after rolling down the window. I nodded and he drove off. I looked around, _where is Jake?_ I asked myself.

Jacob POV:

I ran out of the house, pulling my shoes on and jumped into the car. _God damn it. I'm so late right now! Bella's probably already there waiting for me!_

I sped off towards Seattle and called Bella

B: Hello?

J: Bella! I'm sorry! I'm on my way, I'll be there in 30 minutes!

B: Oh it's fine Jacob, I'll just wait inside or something.

J: Alright, I'll try to hurry it up. Don't do anything or go anywhere.

B: I won't Jake. See you here.

I hung up and continued driving. When I arrived 30 minutes later, I saw Bella standing outside the restaurant waiting for me. I parked nearby, got out and rushed over to her.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! I fell asleep and didn't wake up until you called me. How was the mall with Edward?" I asked. She blushed.

"Awkward really…" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he was jealous of the kiss you gave me on my cheek and then he was mad that I've been spending time with Jared. I told him that I was spending time with my family and friends and he got all mad and was wondering if I was replacing him or something. It was crazy. Then he was showing he was sorry by buying me stuff. He paid for my stuff and got me a small bouquet. It was crazy" she said.

I laughed "well…what an interesting shopping trip. Let's go wait for Lori in the restaurant or something because I'm hungry!" I said, rubbing my tummy. She laughed and we walked inside. Bella's phone beeped and she paled. I grabbed her phone, read the message and froze.

_Help! Help me Bella!-Lori_

I rushed out the door, knowing that if Bella was with me that I would be worrying about her safety. I rushed out and began smelling around. I caught a scent and ran towards it. In the alleyway I saw Lori getting attack. I could tell that it was a leech…a human drinking leech. I pounced and ripped his arm off.

I saw Lori's eyes widen in shock and she turned away into the wall. I ignored that right now and focused on finishing up this leech. He dodged my fist, but I ran into him and grabbed his other arm. He bit my hand but I held on. I pulled and the arm ripped off. I gripped his head and yanked it off, leaving him headless. I ran to my car, grabbed the lighter and rushed back. I put the body parts into a pile and lit them on fire.

"Jacob…what was that?" Lori asked. I turned towards her and stopped. I couldn't think…couldn't breathe. I felt like the world had stopped, that nothing mattered anymore. My world shifted and I felt that if anything happened to her…my world would end right there. I knew one thing for certain…

I had imprinted…on Lori.

BPOV:

I was sitting in the restaurant, waiting for Jacob to come back. He had been gone for an hour and I was still at the restaurant. I pulled out my phone and called Edward.

E: Hey Bella!

B: Hey Edward, um I'm by myself right now…can you come and hang out with me while I wait for Jacob or someone to call me?

E: Oh yea sure. Let me just get into the car. I'll be there soon.

B: Thanks Edward. I'll be inside the restaurant sitting at a booth.

E: Alright, be there soon love.

He hung up and I stayed where I was, waiting for someone to come and talk to me. I waited a total of 25 minutes before Edward walked into the restaurant. I waved my hand, trying to get his attention. He came over and sat with me.

"Hey, what happened with the pup?" Edward asked. I glared at him. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Jake went to go help Lori. She got attacked. He hasn't called so I'm worried right now" I said. Just as I finished talking, my phone vibrated. I checked the screen and saw that Jacob had texted me.

_I'm going home, Lori is in shock right now…and…I imprinted on her…_

I smiled at my phone and told him that Edward would give me a ride to the border and that he would have to get me.

"Just drop me off at the border or something when we leave. Jake will get me" I said.

Edward nodded his head. I order and we talked contently until 9:00 at night. I decided it was time for me to go.

"Hey Edward, I have to go…can you drop me off?" I asked. He nodded and got up. I headed over to his Volvo and climbed in. He started the car and we drove off.

-_A few days later on Saturday-_

BPOV:

"Hey Bella! It's Jessica"

I smiled into the phone "Oh hi Jessica! How are you?" I asked politely.

"Oh I'm great. Listen I'm having a party tonight! And guess what...you're invited!!!!!" She squealed into the phone. I laughed.

"Oh thanks Jessica. Let me ask my uncle first, hold on" I held the phone to my neck and walked into the living room "Hey Billy, Jessica invited me to a party...can I go?" I asked.

Uncle Billy thought about it for a minute "Of course you can go" he said.

"Okay Jessica. I can go to the party" I said.

"Well...Edward, Alice and Jasper are going to be there so come over" Jessica said.

"Oh thanks Jessica, I'll be over there soon. See you there" i said, hanging up the phone.

"Okay Jacob...I'm gunna need a ride to Jessica's house...can you take me?" I asked. He nodded and went to get his shoes.

"Let me change into something nice then we can go" I said, running upstairs. I heard Jake say "this is going to take a while dad". i laughed, _not really _I thought to myself.

I rummaged through my closet and found a casual shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I slipped them on and went to do my makeup. I put some mascara, chap stick and powder on my face and headed downstairs to see Billy and

Jake back on the couch.

"Alright I'm done!" yelled happily.

"Wow...for once it didn't take an hour for you to get ready!!! A new world record!" Jake teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and he burst out laughing. _Nice going Bella, way to look mature_ I thought to myself.

"Oh shut up Jake" i said and walked out to the car.

"Awww is Bella being a pissy pants?" Jake asked.

"Shut it! Dad Jake's bothering me!!!" I yelled without realizing that I called Billy 'dad'

"Jake stop it will ya! And Bella, dont forget to call when you want to get picked up alright?" Billy asked, wheeling himself out onto the porch. I nodded my head and got into the Rabbit.

"Come on Jake!!!!! HURRY YOUR BUTT UP!" I yelled. He started heading to the car and made a show of walking slowly towards me.

"Alright here I am. Now you tell me where this house is okay...I don't know where half the stuff is in Forks so just tell me where to go" Jake said, starting the car. We drove out of the driveway and onto the highway heading to Forks. I sat back in my seat and listened to the radio that Jacob turned on. I heard the lyrics of Akon's "Beautiful" come on and started singing along with the lyrics:

_When I see you  
I run out of words to say (oh oh)  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)_

I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun

I stared off into the distance, singing along with the music. Jake joined me on the refrain

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

I laughed and ocntinued with the song:

_You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
_

_Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away (yeah)  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
_

When we got to the party, I could see that half of Forks was there. There were so many cars in the driveway. Jake pulled in and parked.

"Okay thanks Jacob. I'll call you or something when I want a ride home or I'll ask Angela becuase I think I see her car right over there" I said pointing to a silver Saturn car parked near the front of the driveway. He nodded, kissed my cheek and waited for me to get out of the car.

As soon as I was out of the car I was tackled by Angela in a fierce hug. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Hey Angela! How are you doing? How's Ben?" I asked, letting her go.

"He's great. I'm perfect! I've missed you so much Bella" She said. I pulled her to my side.

"I've missed you too Angela!" i exclaimed, squeezing her closer to me. She hugged me again.

"Is Edward here?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed my hand; leading me inside. I smiled at the thought of seeing Edward again but I felt as if it wasn't a true smile...like something was missing in my emotion. _Do I still love him as much as I did before?_ I thought to myself. _Of course I do! HE's the love of my life. I should love him. _

Once we got in I saw there it was almost as if the whole population of Forks was at the party. I saw Edward, Alice and Jasper near the drinks and started heading over. I failed to notice Jessica heading over straight towards Edward.

I saw her out of the corner of my eye and stopped walking. _What is she doing?_ I thought. She went right up to Edward and brought his mouth to hers in a heated kiss. I stiffened. Edward put one arm around her waist and another around her head, cupping her head. I felt my eyes tear up. Angela turned towards where I was looking at and frozen.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't know about this at all" She said. I nodded and turned to run out the door. I faintly heard Edward yell out "BELLA!" but I kept running. I kept running until I got to Angela's car. Angela unlocked it and I opened the door only to have it shut on me by a white hand.

"Bella, we need to talk" Edward said. I shook my head.

"I don't have to say anything to you!" I snapped. Edward looked shocked.

"Look Bella, I know you're mad..But I swear that I had nothing to do with this at all. She came up and Jasper felt her lust and projected it on accident. He did not mean to do it. I didn't want to kiss her!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes "yea right Edward! I'm not stupid! I know what I saw!" I yelled. He sighed.

"It's not like that Bella; it never was and never will be. I don't love her, I love you!" Edward shouted. I rolled my eyes. _Of course he does. _One side thought to me. _Then why did he kiss her back? And how come that whenever you are with him now things are awkward? _My other side asked.

"Oh so that wasn't you who grabbed her around the waist and held her to you when she kissed you?" I snapped. He shook his head.

"Jasper projected the lust Jessica shot out and it hit me...i didnt want to do that but it happened. I'm sorry Bella!" He yelled. I snorted.

"Oh please Edward!" I yelled. **(FYI: Edward never told her that Jasper can project emotions to other people. Only that he can sense them.)** He glared at me, almost snaring "I cant believe you Edward. Not right now"

"Bella don't be stupid!" He yelled. **That** got me mad.

"Oh so now I'm stupid! Just because you hurt me now I am the stupid one. You can say that you didn't like the kiss but that doesn't make it any better Edward!" I snapped at him.

He ran his hands down his face in frustration "Bella you are really losing it right now! Just stop before you say something that you will regret. I love you and all but you are making it hard to right now" he said. I could feel my heart breaking at this point. Tears began to fall from my eyes.

Edward freaked out at what he just said "Bella! I didn't mean that!" He exclaimed wide eyed.

"No Edward...you did. Well fine then. Don't love me!! I'm not making you stay with me! I shouted.

"Bella stop it okay! I know I don't have to love you but I am! Deal with it" He yelled. I saw red.

"No Edward! I won't deal with it. You don't want to be with me, then fine! I'm taking myself out. We are through!" I shouted in his face, turning and getting into the car.

Edward pressed his hand on the window "Bella, don't do this!" He pleaded. I almost cracked but I felt that what I was doing was the best thing to do. Angela drove off and we left him standing on the gravel.

"Where do I drop you off?" Angela asked.

"The La Push border please" I said. She nodded and headed northeast. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I felt something touch my hand and saw that it was Angela's hand gripping my own in comfort. I held on to her's and kept my eyes closed.

"Thanks Angela" I said.

"Everything will be alright Bella" She said in a soothing tone.

"I hope so" I replied.

We were silent the whole way to the border. We reached the invisible line and I got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Angela. I got it from here" I shut the door and walked past the line and got out my phone. I only wanted to see one person tonight.

"Hey Jared...Can you pick me up?"

EPOV:

I was standing by the punch bowl waiting. I don't know why Alice dragged me along but as long as I can see Bella again then it's worth it. Alice was standing beside me with Jasper on her other side, holding her hand. I wish Bella would get here now! I missed her so much. I just wanted to hold her to me. I could hear in the background a song from some guy named Flo Rida coming on.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Ke$ha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down__  
_

Hey  
Walk out my house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control

Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on whoa

I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's all  
Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours

We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
it's platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you drink with all that goodie power

Alice started dancing along with the song. Careful not the spill her drink on her dress. Jasper just stood there, looking at everyone, making sure that no one got close enough to touch Alice. I could hear his thoughts and I almost burst out laughing.

_Jasper-Too close to close! NO TOO CLOSE! MOVE TO THE RIGHT IDIOT! PERSONAL BUBBLE HERE! _

_Wow...Jasper is...stupid_ I thought to myself.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Ke$ha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down

Hey  
Shawty must know i'm the man  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Frank-a-lins  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan  
We building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than Cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like da** it, I know you  
You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper

"Hey Edward...I see Bella"

I shot my head towards where Alice was pointing and saw Bella standing at the door with Angela. _She still looks amazing_ I thought to myself. I began to walk over to her but failed to see Jessica walk over to me, nor did I see Jasper stiffen. All I felt was the lusts hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked at Jessica, and when she grabbed my face to kiss me, I kissed back; making Alice and Jasper gasp in shock.

"Edward!! That's not Bella!" Alice exclaimed. I ignored her, thinking to myself _of course that's Bella! I wouldn't kiss anyone else besides her!_ But one part of me knew that they were right, but that part of me died down.

"Edward stop!" Jasper snapped, pulling Jessica off of me. I looked at him then at Jessica..._Shit! It wasn't Bella!_ I looked towards the door and saw Bella turn and run out the door. I ran after her at human speed.

"Bella!" I yelled. She opened the door to Angela's car and started to get in. I grabbed her and closed the car door.

Bella, we need to talk" Edward said. I shook my head.

"I don't have to say anything to you!" I snapped. Edward looked shocked.

"Look Bella, I know you're I swear that I had nothing to do with this at all. She came up and Jasper felt her lust and projected it on accident. He did not mean to do it. I didn't want to kiss her!" He yelled.

"Bella it wasn't my fault. I wasn't me!" I said.

"Oh so that wasn't you who grabbed her around the waist and held her to you when she kissed you?" She snapped. I shook my head.

"Jasper projected the lust Jessica shot out and it hit me...I didn't want to do that but it happened. I'm sorry Bella!" I yelled. She snorted.

"Oh please Edward!" I yelled. I glared at her, almost snaring "I can't believe you Edward. Not right now"

"Bella don't be stupid!" I yelled. _Okay...maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say to her_ I thought.

"Oh so now imp stupid! Just because you hurt me now I am the stupid one. You can say that you didn't like the kiss but that doesn't make it any better Edward!" she snapped at me.

I ran my hands down my face in frustration "Bella you are really losing it right now! Just stop before you say something that you will regret. I love you and all but you are making it hard to right now" I said. I saw her freeze and tears began to fall from her eyes. _Oh crap..._

I freaked out "Bella! I didn't mean that!" I exclaimed wide eyed.

"No Edward...you did. Well fine then. Don't love me!! I'm not making you stay with me!" She shouted.

"Bella stop it okay! I know I don't have to love you but I am! Deal with it" I yelled in anger.

"No Edward! I won't deal with it. You don't want to be with me, then fine! I'm taking myself out. We are through!" she shouted in my face, while turning and getting into the car.

I pressed my hand on the window "Bella, don't do this!" I pleaded. I could tell that it almost got her but she held firm. Angela drove off and they left me standing on the gravel staring at them.

I felt Alice come up beside me "I'm sorry Edward. I know how much she mattered to you". I sighed and headed over my Volvo. I got in a waited for them to finish up partying. Nothing mattered to me anymore now that Bella was gone from my life.

Jared POV:  
I was sitting on my bed watching Dancing with the Stars with my 'Team Shawn Johnson' shirt on when my cell phone rang with Bella's favorite song

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose _

I picked up my cell phone off my bed and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Jared...can you pick me up?"

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yea...I'm at the border right now and I want you to get me. Can you?" She asked. I looked at the TV with Shawn and Mark dancing and I decided that Bella was more important than watching Dancing with the Stars.

"I'll be there in 10 mins. Don't go anywhere. Just wait for me there" I said, getting off my bed and grabbing my keys.

"Okay thanks Jared" Bella said, then hung up.

I ran outside to my car, hopped in and drove off towards the border. I was thinking to myself the whole time, wondering why she's not at the party at her friend's house and hanging out with the bloodsucker like Jake said she would. Oh well, she'll tell me when she when she's ready. I made it there in 10 and saw her sitting on a rock. I parked the car and got out.

"Jared...can we go to the beach? I need to talk to you" she asked. I nodded, grabbed her hand and lead her to the car. She got in and we were on our way. I drove the 5 minutes to First Beach and parked the car. I lead her over to a fallen log and sat down.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked. She sat down next to me. Bella had her phone out and was texting Jake, telling him that she was with me and that she was fine. _Oh I know she's fine...actually she's more than fine...she hot! _I thought to myself.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked again.

She turned to me "Edward and I broke up". I almost jumped for joy but I knew that that was not something Bella needed right now.

"Oh...I'm sorry. What happened?" I asked. She looked towards the ground.

"He kissed Jessica...well she kissed him but still, he held her around her waist and didn't let go! I felt hurt and he just said I was stupid and that I was being hard to love or something!" she yelled. I sighed.

"Bella…I don't know what happened…all I can do is help you when you need it" I said.

"Am I really too hard to love Jared? Is that why he can't love me?" she asked me, close to tears at the moment. I shook my head.

"No Bella, he would have to be crazy not to love ya! I do!" I clamped my mouth shut. _Shit!!! She wasn't supposed to know right now. _

Bella stared at me shocked "You do?" she asked. I slowly nodded my head. She grasped my hand in hers and I calmed down.

"Jared…I know this is unusual for me…since I believed that Edward and I would be together…but I find myself drawn to you. Is it part of the imprinting thing?" She asked. I nodded again, knowing that the power of the imprint was taking place.

She rested the palms of her hands on my cheeks. I felt myself lean into her touch. She kissed my forehead and I smiled, knowing that she was not done yet. Her head leaned forward towards mine and I leaned towards her. I prepared myself and…

**A/N: Hey guys! I am finally done with school! YES! So excited. So now I can update my chapters more often. XD so what do you guys think of this chapter? Please review…I need it right now. Thanks. :D **


	20. Chapter 20

This is my life

Chapter 20

JPOV:

I prepared myself and pressed my warm lips to her soft, delectable lips in a sweet slow kiss. I slipped my hands around her tiny waist and brought her body closer to my overheated self. She put her hands behind my head and stroked my hair.

I pulled apart and stared at her, panting slightly. I noticed that she was panting. I smiled a sweet smile at her and kissed her lips softly.

"I shouldn't be doing this Jared" Bella whispered. I chuckled.

"You broke up with him Bella, how is this bad?" I asked.

"You're Jake's best friend! I can't do that! He might not like it!" Bella exclaimed. I laughed.

"Jacob doesn't mind that we are together. He knows that I like you and that I imprinted on you. He doesn't mind it at all. As long as I don't hurt you like the leech did then I'm fine. He knows that I wouldn't hurt you" I said. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Jared. Can you take me home now please?" Bella asked. I nodded and stood up, taking her into my arms bridal style. I didn't want her to trip and hurt herself. I placed her in the car and got into the driver's seat. I drove off and headed towards Jake's house.

JPOV:

When Jared called me to tell me that Bella asked him to pick her up I was curious. I knew that something had happened since Bella usually goes to him when something happens between her and Edward. She went to him when she felt that their relationship was failing. I remember since he told me.

_Flashback-_

_We were at a beach party for Emily's birthday and I saw Bella pull Jared aside. I was about to go over to them when I saw that it was an intimate discussion. Bella was leaning towards Jared and was crying, holding his hand in hers. I wanted to go over there and comfort my cousin but she looked okay with Jared. _

_I heard bits and pieces of the conversation with my…dun dun dun! SUPER SONIC HEARING! (__**a/n this is the part where you clap for Jacob and his SUPER SONIC HEARING!). **_

_All I caught out of their intense conversation was "falling apart…annoying…wish this wasn't happening….he doesn't know a thing…wish he did…" I decided that the person that they were talking about what Edward. I had a feeling that Bella was losing interest in him and he had no idea._

_I felt kind of bad for Edward Cullen, since he cared so much for Bella, but the imprinting effect got to her, so now she is slowly starting fall out of love with him. I just hope that he doesn't figure this out. I turned back to Bella and Jared and saw him kiss her cheek, making Bella blush and turn her head away from him. At least she is being loyal, showing him that at the moment, Bella was taken. _

_End Flashback_

I lay back in my bed, thinking about Bella and what she has gone through: the abuse, the court trial, moving to La Push, switching schools and Jared imprinting on her. My mind crossed to Lori, remembering what happened when I imprinted on her. I felt so alive when that happened, like I was a new person even though I was still Jacob Black.

I smiled. Bella approved of my relationship with Lori, so did the pack. Lori knew how to take care of herself, so I knew that she would be okay…even though that situation happened, I knew that she was tough.

I wonder how Edward is fairing.

EPOV:

I climbed up the stairs to my room…alone. I was always alone now that Bella broke up with me. I knew I deserved it but it didn't help the pain I was feeling in my heart. Rose was the only person that agreed with Bella. She felt that I deserved it since I was so controlling and rude when we broke up.

_I think that Edward should just get over it. No wonder Bella dumped his ass, he was so rude to her when he KISSED Jessica Stanley. If I were Bella, I would have dumped him too just for that. _

I sighed to myself. I knew that I deserved it, I had broken the heart of my one love and I could never get her back. I couldn't even ask Alice to check up on her since she was always with the mutts. I lay down in my bed and thought back to the pass few months when I had a beautiful angel in my life.

I thought back to my first sight of her, my first date, first kiss, the trial, and lastly…or breakup. I could never forgive myself for losing the reason for my existence. I made a mistake and I could never take it back. I knew Alice was heartbroken that Bella would not marry me; that was all she thought about. How she never saw this coming, how she could have prevented it. It was not her fault. It was mine. I did it, I kissed Jessica and now Bella was out of my life.

Emmett agrees with Rosalie, which hurts a lot, since I thought he had my back. He was glad that Bella got rid of me, he thought that I screwed this up and that I had to pay for what I did. He thought that this was a good punishment.

"Edward…son?"

"Come in Esme" I said monotonously.

Esme entered the room and sat down on my couch. "Edward…I'm sorry about all this"

"It's not your fault Edward, all this happened on accident. Don't dwell on it son. It will only make it worse" She said, rubbing my back comfortably.

"But it hurts so much mom…I lost the only thing that meant something to me in my life. She left me because of my stupid mistake. She won't even see me…and I can't even go convince her that I do love her and that it was all a mistake because she is with the mutts and it would break the treaty" I said, whimpering.

"Son…maybe this was for the best. Maybe…this was meant to happen. I know it sounds crazy but is you guys were meant to be together then I think she might have come back to you sooner" Esme said.

I sighed and looked away. I heard her sigh, get up and head out to the kitchen. I decided that I would try to get her back…if she ever came over to Forks again.

BPOV:

The next school day (Monday)

I crossed the patch of grass on the side of the school and headed towards the lunch tables. Jared sat with Seth, Quil, and Collin, another new wolf in the pack. I head over to them and sat on Jared's lap. He kissed my neck and nuzzled into my shoulder.

"It's great to see you too Jared" I said teasingly. He smirked into my shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Hey Bella, can I have a hug?!" Seth yelled cheerfully. I laughed and attempted to get up.

"Jared let me go!" I said exasperated.

"No. My Bella, mine!" Jared growled at Seth. I laughed, causing Seth to smirk.

"Wow Bella…I didn't know that Jared wore the pants in the relationship" Seth teased. I glared.

"He doesn't" I said. Jared's head shot up.

"HEY!" He said, letting me go.

"RUN!" I yelled to Seth and we ran to our AP history class and sat down. Jared sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"My Bella" he said. I laughed and squeezed his hand

"I think I like you Jared"

He grinned "I think I like you too Bella"

Class proceed from there. I sat with Jared in just about every class. I sat with Seth in the only class that I didn't have with Jared: ceramics. I sat with Seth and began working on my sculpture, which was a wolf on a rock. I was making it for Jared.

"Hey Bella, is that for Jared?" Seth asked. I nodded my head and smiled. Jared had been such a great help with everything that I was going through. He was there for me during my breakup with Edward, with the situation of me growing apart from Edward and everything else in between.

_Flashback-_

_We sat in my room at Jake's house on the floor. I was crying hysterically and Jared had a whole box of tissues next to him already half empty. _

"_I know exactly what will fill you up Bella!" Jared shouted, running to his car outside. I waited patiently, crying the whole time. I had no idea what he had in mind but I thought '_whatever'_ and waited. _

_He came into the room with a large box of chocolates in his hand. I stared at him curiously, wondering what they were for. _

"_I heard that girls like chocolates when they break up with someone. I got you some this morning when you were sleeping. I went to the store as soon as it was open. Here, they are for you" Jared said sheepishly. _

_I giggled, took the box and grabbed a handful of chocolates. I offered some to Jared, who helped himself to a few chocolates. He looked at my handful of chocolate and smirked. _

"_Bella isn't that a lot of chocolate? You are going to get sick…and fat…" Jared said, proceeding to laugh. I glared at him and he kept laughing. _

"_You are so mean Jared!" I snapped at him. He gripped my shoulder and dragged my body closer to his. I just gave up being angry at him and leaned into his chest smiling. _

-end flashback-

I finished sculpting my wolf and brought it to my teacher, Mrs. Lopez. She took it and put it with the others on counter. I went to my desk and began to study for a math test next period. I looked at the book and the examples.

"Geez Bella, studying already? We have lunch to study all this math stuff for the test. Even I don't study and I'm in the same class as you" Seth said.

I laughed and continued looking over the book. Seth took his seat next to me and began looking over stuff he didn't understand.

_Ring!_

I put my book away as the bell rang for lunch to start. I got up and went with Seth over to the table where Jared sat with Quil and Embry. I sat next to Jared and snuggled into his chest.

"Aww! Isn't that cute Bella?" Seth teased. I stuck my tongue at him and snuggled back into Jared's chest. Seth grabbed his math book and started looking at the chapter we were on. I decided that I might as well do the same and grabbed my own Calculus book and started reviewing.

"You have a test or something Bells?" Jared asked. I nodded my head and continued studying. The bell rang and Seth and I headed to our Calculus class in the 3rd building. I sat at my chair in the middle of the room and Seth took his seat next to me. I set my two pencils on the desk and reviewed my notes one last time.

"Okay class, time to take your test. Put your books away, get pencils out and get ready to start. Remember to show your work. Even if you don't get the answer, at least show me the work so I can give you partial credit" our teacher, Mr. Harris said, pulling out the test packets. I took my packet, wrote my name and began. I looked at the first problem:

And began solving. By the time I was done with the test the class was almost over. I walked up to hand the teacher my test and sat down at my desk. When my butt hit the chair, Seth stood up and headed to the front with his test. He turned it in and sat back down.

"Alright, those who are finished may go outside and sit on the brick area outside the classroom. Nowhere else or the privilege will be taken away for good" Mr. Harris said dismissing half the class. I followed Seth and sat outside the classroom.

"How do you think you did?" Seth asked me as we sat on the brick bench.

"Um, I think I did well; at least a B or B+. Hopefully I did well. How about you? Did you think the test was hard?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders "a bit. But I figured out the ones I had problems with. I'm not sure if the answer is right but whatever".

I smiled and went back inside the room a few minutes later when the bell rang. I pack my backpack up and headed to my next class, which was AP biology. I was excited because this was the class that I had with Jared. We only had this class and AP history together.

"Hey beautiful, how was your test?" Jared asked me as soon as I walked into the classroom.

"Eh, it was good. Just glad that it's over" I said to him, grabbing his hand. He led me to my seat and sat next to me.

He got out his phone and started texting someone. I got curious but decided not to butt in.

**JPOV:**

I got out my sidekick phone and texted everyone, reminding them that Bella's birthday was in two days on Saturday and that I wanted to go to the amusement park in Port Angeles for her birthday. I also made sure that everyone had her gifts. I wanted her to have a great birthday even though she hates it.

-Friday evening-

**BPOV:**

_Ring! Ring!_

I sat in my bedroom reading Wuthering Heights when the phone rang. I let it ring, hoping that Jake would answer it. He did thank goodness. I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't even hear him yell my name until he was at my door with the phone in his hand.

"Bella, its Jared for you"

I shot off my bed and reached for the phone. He gave me the white cordless phone and left. I said "hello?" into the phone when suddenly I was bombarded by music and Jared's voice singing into the receiver:

**Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home**

Baby I know that you like me, you my future wifey  
Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, yeah  
You can be my Bonnie, I can be your Clyde  
You could be my wife, text me, call me

I need you in my life, yeah all day everyday I need ya  
And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't  
Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two

Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home

Baby I been thinking lately so much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public, thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen, talking on the phone

Baby you so sexy, your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion, I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't  
Six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight, two, one, two

Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home

She call my phone like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
We on the phone like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

We taking pics like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
She dial my number like  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
Six, seven, eight, triple, nine, eight, two, one, two

Baby you know that I miss you, I wanna get with you tonight  
But I cannot baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone, I'll see you later on  
Kiss me thru the phone, see you when I get home

After he finished singing he paused for a moment. I was giggling and laughing so hard that Jake came into my room to see what happened. I was blushing.

"Thanks Jared! That was so cute! I loved it" I said.

"Happy early birthday Bella" Jared said. I froze and whirled to the calendar. It was September 12th...meaning that tomorrow would be Saturday, September 13th. Aka my 18th birthday. I gasped and Jared got concerned.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jared asked.

"My birthday...I didn't know that it had come so soon. I wasn't prepared" I explained. He sighed.

"I thought something else had happened" he said in relief.

"But mu birthday is something bad!!! I don't like my birthday! I hate getting old Jared" I whined into the phone. He sighed.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with getting older. I am getting older too so don't worry you are not the only one getting old" He said. I decided to give it up right now.

'Okay fine…wanna come over?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes" Jared said and hung up the phone.

I set the phone on the dresser and noticed that Jake was still standing at the door, smirking. I stared at him confused. _What is he staring at?_ I thought.

"You're so funny Bells; making a big deal over a special day. Don't worry about your birthday, just let people do stuff for you and enjoy it. Even just for one day" Jake said kindly. I smiled and nodded my head, thinking about it.

"Well, tomorrow is your party so Emily is having a party for you so don't forget to get ready for it"

I smiled and went to bed, since I was tired. I dreamt of Jared's kind face and sweet kisses on my cheek.

-Morning-

"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ALL OF US TO YOU! WE WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTDHAY SO WE CAN PARTY TWO! HURRAY!"

I was startled awake by singing- more like shouting- in my room and saw Jake, Jared, Embry and the rest of the wolf pack all decked out in party gear with balloons in their hands.

"Wh..what time- yawn- is it?" I asked sleepily.

'You silly moose, it's your birthday and its eight in the morning so get up!" Quil said. I sat up and leaned again the headboard of the bed.

"So now I'm a moose Quil?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes but you're a pretty moose. You make the other mooses go squawk! **(a/n: taken from the princess diaries two)**" he said. I just burst into laughter.

"Thanks guys but I hope that you didn't get me anything" I said.

"Well to bad, because we got you gifts! That you will have to open art your party later on tonight" Jared said. I just shook my head and sighed.

"Fine, but I won't like it. I asked not to get anything though guys! I hate getting gifts" I said.

"Well, sorry Bella. But we like getting you gifts because you are special to all of us and it would make us all happy if you would except the gifts; even if you don't want to" Emily said.

_Great, now I want to take the gifts I thought _

"Okay, let me just get changed and then we can do something together" I said, getting up and grabbing some clothes Emily gave to me. I headed into the bathroom and got changed. I had a white shirt with the British flag on it, with a pair of blue jean shorts with black and tan sandals. I thought I looked good so I grabbed my purse and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey good morning sweetheart!" Billy exclaimed. I smiled and hugged him in thanks.

"So what are you all going to be doing today? Heading out or something?" Billy asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We are going to the amusement park today. We want to ride the rides and have an awesome time!" Seth exclaimed.

I groaned "you guys are going to make me ride all those extreme roller coasters? Seriously?" I asked. They nodded and grabbed food from the refrigerator. I went into the cupboards and got out a bowl and some captain crunch cereal and sat down to eat. Jared grabbed another bowl and joined me.

"Come on Bella, can we please go?" he asked. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Thank you! We are going to go on all the awesome rides! Now hurry and eat because it's an hour or so drive up there!" Jared shouted, stuffing his face with food. I laughed and continued eating.

"Okay Billy, we are going to head up to Port Angeles right now. We will come back around 9 and have a late night party okay?" Jake said to his dad, who nodded and waved us on our way.

"Bye Bella and happy birthday" he said to me. I smiled and followed Jared out the door to his car. Jake was taking Leah, Sam, Emily, Paul; while Jared took me, Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady. I sat in the passenger seat with Jared driving. He gripped my hand in his and pulled out of the driveway and followed Jake on the hour drive to Port Angels amusement park.

-An hour later-

We arrived at the amusement park and parked near the entrance. Since the park opened at 10 we were early. Jared grabbed my hand in his and led me to the entrance with everyone else. I stood at the front gate with everyone and looked at the rides I could see in the distance. I got nervous at most of them but decided to be brave and ride them.

"Okay come on Bells, let's go inside and figure out what ride to go on" Jared said, leading me inside the park, Seth and everyone else following us.

"Okay I think we should go on that ride!" Seth yelled, pointing to the yellow and blue roller coaster. I stared at it and decided to just go ahead and try it.

"I say we should go for it"

"Okay, let's go. Jake can ride with Bella first" Jared said. I followed Jake into the line and began talking with the rest of the pack. I got in the front row with Jake and strapped myself in. I was facing forward when Jared, who was sitting behind me poked my side.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you" Jared said, smiling. I blushed and grinned back at him.

"I love you too Jared" I said, facing forward again.

"You two are saps" Jake said. I laughed, since it was true.

"I know, we can't hel-AH!" I screamed as we took off on the ride.

"AHH!!!" I yelled, holding onto the handle bars holding me in place.

"OH MY GOSH!! WOOOO!!" Jake yelled. The exhilarating ride was over in about a minute and a half, but that minute and a half had me almost tearing up from how fast we were going.

"Thank you for riding Poltergeist, have a good day here at Port Angeles amusement park" said the ride operator.

I got out and headed for the exit. Jake was walking next to, yapping to Seth about how awesome the ride was. I just shook my head and walked out of the ride.

"Okay, so that ride was awesome. Which ride should we go on?" Sam asked, holding Emily's hand. I pointed to the ride across from it: Superman the Ultimate Flight. Quil whistled and started walking towards the line. I took that as a yes and followed him.

"Okay now I wanna ride with Bella!" Quil exclaimed. I nodded my head and continued to the ride.

Once I sat down on the seat I got strapped in and waited for the ride to start. I started to swing my feet a bit since this ride was a open feet ride.

"I hope I don't fa-Oh My GOD!" I yelled. The chairs were swing back so that we were face down and looking at the ground. I held on for dear life and prayed that I wouldn't fall out. Quil, who was hanging next to me began laughing hysterically. We began the slow climb up the hill and went over the edge.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a corkscrew twist. I just held on and swallowed my screams. I didn't want Quil to laugh at me again, even if it was funny.

"Enjoy your day at Port Angeles amusement park!"

"Don't they have better things to say to us as we come in" I asked.

"Apparently not" said Leah, who was next to Quil on his other side. I laughed and got off the ride cart and went over to Jared and held his hand.

We rode The Giant Drop, Demon, The Penguins Blizzard River, and a few more rides until it was 8 at night. We headed home, Jared and I drove home alone, the rest of the back ran home besides Emily, Leah and Sam, who drove in Jake's car with him.

We got to Emily's house and walked in a saw…

**AN: hey guys in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I have not updated in so long. Its just that I am taking a biology class which has basically ruled my life right now. And another class online so I have not had anytime to type fanfics! Im soo sorry!!!!! ill try and update more! Please forgive me!**

**Oh and I do not own "kiss me through the phone" or the rides and clothes mentioned above.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**An: hey guy this is my newest chapter. And my first attempt at a lemon. Tell me what you think. ^^;**

This is my life

Chapter 21

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"

I jumped about 2 feet in the air and yelled. In the room was the whole wolf pack minus Jared, Angela, Ben, Mike and Tyler standing there with party hats and confetti. I laughed and ran towards my old school friends.

"It's so nice to see you guys again! Thank you for coming to the party!" I said, hugging them all.

"No problem Bella! We are so excited for the party to start! Jared asked us a few days ago to come to the party and we agreed" Angela said.

"Thanks so much" I said. Mike hugged me and let go. I was surprised, thinking that he wouldn't let go and Jared would get mad and there would be a huge fight. _At least he knows that I'm taken. _

Okay so let's get this party started already!" Tyler yelled. Jake reached over and turned on the ihome which played Keri Hilson.

_**You fly as hell swagga right, brown skin poppin'  
You know just how to talk to me, know just how I like it  
You turnin' me on, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on**_

Now wait a minute little buster  
You got one more time to feel on my booty  
Better recognize a lady that ain't the way you do me

You turnin' me off, you turnin' me off  
You turnin' me off  
Better recognize a real woman

I swayed my hips to the beat and felt Jared come up behind me and grab my swaying hips. I pressed my back against him and continued swaying. I felt so alive when I danced with Jared.

_**Goin' up on it, you actin' like you want it  
And you stuntin' like your daddy, checkin' for this little mama  
You turnin' me on, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on  
Now wait a minute little buster**_

Now you don't even know me but you wanna take me shopping  
You a lame, I can tell it ain't big shit poppin'  
You turnin' me off, you turnin' me off  
You turnin' me off  
Better recognize a real woman

All you wanna do is holla at the cutest broad  
To get up in them draws, got money, don't try to buy me  
Bottles, got my own dollars I could buy up the bar if I want it

Angela was dancing in front of me with Ben and Mike and Tyler were talking to Jake and Paul. _I just hope that they say nothing to offend them. I don't want to have to take one of my friends to the hospital because one of them punched them in the nose. _I jumped around enjoying the music which switched from Keri Hilson to Linkin Park.

_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

I lost myself in the beat of the music and didn't even notice that Tyler and his new girlfriend, a girl named Bridget who was a junior at Forks High. She was medium height, had brown hair with a tint of red and had tan skin with dark brown eyes. She was pretty so I felt that maybe she was perfect for him. He liked girls with natural tans and hers looked natural…not like Lauren Mallory's…which turned orange at some point I think.

_**In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide

I reached my hands back and held onto Jared's neck and closed my eyes. I felt him lean down and latch onto my neck with his lips and kiss me an inch or so under my ear.

"Okay everyone, it's time to sing happy birthday!" Emily yelled from the kitchen. We piled into the kitchen and Jared sat me in front of the huge three layer mint ice cream cake. Jake lit the candles and joined in with everyone in singing Happy Birthday.

As I leaned forward to blow out the candles, I felt Jared grab my hip in restraint. I almost glared at him but decided that he was just being overprotective of me and there was no reason to be mad at him. I blew out the candles and sat down. Emily grabbed a knife and began to cut the cake; placing a piece in front of me and Jared first then serving everyone else.

I finished my cake and went into the living and sat on the sofa contemplating my life so far. Some thoughts were better than most; and I have Jared and Jake to thank for that. If they hadn't been in my life, I don't know what would have happened.

"Hey babe, are you ready to open presents?"

I thought about it for a bit and decided that I would open presents now. "yea sure im ready"

"Okay, hey everyone Bella wants to open her presents right now! Get over here!" He yelled. I blushed after he said it; which made him laugh.

"I wanna go first!" Angela shouted._ I never knew she could yell…_

"Okay, Angela…but I told you not to get anything!" I said exasperated.

"But I didn't buy this. I've had it for a while now" she said smiling. I sighed and reached forward for the box on her lap. I ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box to see a blue and yellow cheer uniform. I gasped and tears welled up in my eyes.

"You still have it!" I exclaimed. She nodded and grinned at me. Jared just stared at it confused.

"Where was this from?" He asked.

"It was when I was little and did cheerleading with Angela. I haven't done it for years; since I was 12 or 13 years old. Angela and I were the only two 11 year olds on the varsity cheer team. We cheered just for competitions and other sporting events. We got to cheer for the Washington football team once. Then I had to quit because Charlie didn't want me to tell anyone what was happening to me" I said.

"Why did her sign you up in the first place?" Jared asked.

"Because people were asking why I didn't sign up for anything. Charlie didn't want anyone to suspect anything so he signed me up. Then my Uncle Tom almost told someone what he was doing to me. Charlie shot him and said that he found him out near a field shot to death. No one ever questioned him since he was the police chief. I was the only one who knew what happened. He took me out and then Angela had to quit because I wasn't there with her. I felt so horrible that she had to quit. I knew how much she enjoyed it. I loved it so much. I was awesome" I explained. He nodded his head and turned thoughtful.

"Okay well thanks so much Angela! I will cherish this forever! I miss cheering so much" I said. She nodded her head in agreement. I knew now that she forgave me for being the reason that she had to quit.

"I wanna go next please" Mike asked. I nodded and he gave me a wrapped picture frame. I wondered what it was.

I opened it up and saw that it was pictures of all our friends: Mike, Me, Angela, Tyler, Jessica, Jake in some pictures and Quil (I knew him since kindergarten from Jake). I smiled and the pictures and showed Jared.

There were pictures of Angela and me from cheer doing Liberties; us at the park, water park, amusement park, and us now. Jared looked at every picture and smiled. He liked the cheer one the best from what I can tell.

"Wow, thanks so much Mike. We need to hang this up somewhere" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. He laughed. Tyler and his girlfriend handed me an envelope stuffed with something. _I hope its not money. _

I ripped the envelope open and saw papers. Jared grabbed them and gasped.

"What!" I shouted.

"They…they gave us two tickets to Hawaii…at the Grand Wailea Resort Hotel and Spa! Bella, that is the most expensive hotel in Hawaii!" He exclaimed. I gasped.

"You didn't have to do that!" I shouted. Bridget smiled.

"Yes we did. Besides it is no big deal. My daddy keeps a room there just in case someone wants to spend their vacation they have a free room. Tyler helped pay for some of the activities but daddy had friends at the hotel so they gave us a huge discount on everything. It usually is 15,000 dollars but they reduced it to 5,000 dollars. They all owed daddy a favor so that's their way of paying us back" Bridget said.

"You have a list of what you are going to do there. We planned your schedule…hope you don't mind. I think you'll like what you're doing" Tyler said.

Jared read off the list "first we have a spa day; beach dinner, and horseback riding. Second day is UFO parasailing, Whale watching, then luau. The list goes on for a week and a half. We are not just on Maui though I'm guessing".

"Nope, just a few days on Maui; next is the big Island, then Oahu then home! Wow thanks so much guys. This means a lot to us" Jared said in thanks.

They nodded and smiled at each other. I knew that they were perfect for each other. I was happy for them.

"Okay here's my gift Bella" Seth said. I opened it up and saw an iPod classic. I smiled and turned it on. I was fully charged and it had all the songs from my cds on it. I grinned and thanked him. He smiled and leaned back. I handed Seth the wrapping paper and he stood up to throw them away in the trash.

"Here Bella, this is from me and Kim" Paul said, handing me a box. I pulled the wrapping back and saw that it was an Apple box. Inside was a macbook air. I smiled and thanked them. I knew that if I didn't accept it they might throw it away or something.

"Hey Bella, this is from me" Leah said, handing me a clothes box. It was juicy couture. I smiled, it was a nice brand.

"Thanks Leah"

Inside the box was a black dress and black sweats. I couldn't wait to wear them. They looked comfy. I opened more presents from everyone else which included: a charm bracelet from Jared, charms from Billy, Brady, Collin, Jared, a necklace from Jared and last but not least a Lexus from Sam and Emily. It was silver and had dark interior. I was excited to try it out. Everyone was inside eating again, when the Cullens showed up.

"Hey Bella, we all have a gift for you…even though you me right now…please just take it" Edward said. I refused to look at him and just looked at Jasper and Alice.

"Yea, thanks" I said. They lead us to a clearing near Jake's house and there stood a cottage! It had lots of windows, rooms and other necessities. Inside was all dark wood. The floor was an intricately designed tile pattern and the stair case was a winding staircase. There was a master bedroom, game room, basement that served as an extra bed, huge living room and kitchen, spare bedroom upstairs and 4 and a half bathrooms. Jared and I decided to move into it tomorrow night.

"Oh don't worry about that. We moved all your furniture and moved it into your rooms and got extra furniture for the spare bedrooms. You guys can sleep in here tonight if you want" Alice said.

"Wow, thanks guys. This is awesome!" I said. Jared wrapped his arms around my shoulders and grinned. He was excited to have our own house.

-Later that night-

"Wow this house is amazing Bells" Jared whispered to me. We were in the master bedroom on the king size bed cuddling.

"I know. It's awesome! I love it so much" I said. He pulled me closer to him and I snuggled into him.

"Hey Bella, I wanna take you out on a date sometime…can I?" he asked.

"Of course you can Jared. You don't need to ask me" I replied. He smirked.

"Okay, I'm taking you to dinner then to the movies. How about Tuesday?" I nodded my head and turned over to go to sleep.

-next day after school-

I drove my new car home to my new house and parked. Jared got out and we walked into the house. We didn't have much homework because the teachers were having meetings all this week so they didn't want to have to grade papers and homework so they didn't assign hardly anything. Tomorrow was our date, I was excited. We had gone on many dates before after Edward and I broke up, which was two weeks ago. After we broke up, Jared took me on so many dates.

"Okay so tomorrow is our date! I'm excited!" Jared exclaimed. I laughed.

"You are always excited for our dates" I said, still laughing.

"That's because I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world: Bella Swan" he stated.

"You take me on the most exciting dates I have ever been on. First date was a trip to the beach where we popped fireworks. Second date was at the mini golf court. Third date was at the video game arcade in Seattle where we spent the night at a hotel. Fourth date was at a bonfire. Fifth date was a concert for Linkin Park! Best one so far. Sixth date was a picnic in the park alone. And out last date so far was at the local casino where we just stayed at the hotel and went swimming then to dinner! What will this date be like?" I asked.

"Nothing really…just dinner made by me, a movie, midnight stroll sort of thing" He said.

I smiled and headed over to him and hugged him. "You are the best Jared" I whispered. He hugged me tighter to him.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you Jared"

I snuggled next to Jared under the nice soft blankets and fell into a deep sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning.

-Next day after school-

JPOV:

I sat with Embry on the nearby bench after school waiting for Bella to finish an AP test with Seth. I was a bit nervous for our date. I always am before though so this was natural for me.

"Have you two done IT yet?"

I stared at Embry shocked "dude…that is personal!" I shouted.

"So you haven't done IT yet?"

I sighed "no not yet. I'm waiting for the right moment. I don't want our relationship to be about sex" I said. He nodded his head in understanding "I want it to mean something to both of us. If she is ready for sex then so be it. For me, if she is ready to take the next step in our relationship then so am I".

"Dude…that was deep" Embry teased. I snorted.

"But..what if she said that tonight she was ready for sex? Would you go and have sex with her?" Embry asked. I nodded my head.

"I would. Because I know that we are meant for each other and that if she is ready for this then I will do it with her" I stated proudly.

"Well, that's cute"

I spun around to see Bella with Seth right behind her smirking at me. I didn't even hear or see them come up behind us. And that's saying something because I usually hear everything. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we headed to her Lexus. We hopped in and she drove us back to our house.

"So what was that all about? That interesting talk with Jared" she asked. I blushed and told her how I felt about us: that I would wait for her to be ready to have sex…even if it was after we got married.

"Thanks Jared, it means a lot that you said that" she replied sweetly. I grinned and picked her up in my arms.

"AH! Where are we going Jared!" She screamed, as I walked her inside to the living room. I threw her on the couch and lay on top of her, nuzzling into her neck. I kissed her sensitive spot under her ears her breath hitched.

"J-jared what are you doing?" she asked. I ignored her and continued on my journey to her sweet lips. My lips moved to her chin and up her jaw till they got to her full pink lips. She returned my kiss with enthusiasm and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and slipped her right down my shirt to rub my back. I slipped my hand under her body and up her back to her bra. I didn't unhook it up I traced around it.

"Jared, what are you doing?" Bella breathed out after my lips went to the side of her neck.

"Lavishing my love of my life, why do you ask?" I replied against her neck. She didn't have enough breath in her to answer that so she just grabbed my face in her hands and brought it back to her lips. My left hand went down her body to her leg and hitched it over my hip.

"Jared…take me upstairs" Bella whispered. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked. She nodded her head and brought her lips to mine once again. I lead her to our room and plopped her on the bed, hovering my warm body over hers. I unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off along with her bra and pants. I left her underwear on because I wanted to take it off alter. She took off my shirt and pants leaving my silver boxers on.

"I'll be careful Bella, I promise" I said to her.

She smiled and took my hand, moving it down to her chest. I gripped her breast and massaged it in my warm hand, making her arch her body towards me. I leaned down and kissed her soft neck. I licked and sucked the neck under her ear causing her to moan into my shoulder. Her small hands ran through my short black hair. It felt amazing to be like this with her. It felt right.

"Ah!" she moaned in ecstasy, making me go hard. Her body shook with what I hoped was pleasure, while my hands moved from her chest to down her body. I moved to her hot core and rubbed my hand over it. She gasped and tried to catch her breath. It wasn't working very well. My manhood was making me uncomfortable in my boxers. I would have to let him out soon.

"Jared! Inside me! I want you inside me!" she yelled. I nodded and took off my boxers, braced a hand and leg on each side of her head and slipped slowly inside her. She cried out in pain and I stopped where I was. I waited for her body to get used to me. After about two minutes her cream colored body rocked upwards, taking more of me inside her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you" I apologized. She smiled and rocked her hips once again. I moved my hips in sync with hers and was overwhelmed by all the pleasure I felt. This was better than I imagined it to be. I loved the feeling I get when we ride the waves of pleasure together. It felt right.

"Ah! Oh!" Bella moaned. I gripped one of her legs and moved it over my hip. Her hands scratched their way up and down my back, causing me to arch upwards. She moved her hips with such vigor that I began to get excited and felt my climax slowly coming. I held it off until I felt Bella's walls clench and she released her womanly juices and I climaxed right after her.

"Jared, thank you so much. You have done something I know Edward would never have done with me in a million years. I love you so much right now" Bella whispered. I grinned and lay down on top of her. She suddenly rolled me over and was on top of me.

"Who said I was done yet?" she asked.

"Why? Are you not done yet?" I teased. She smirked and rocked her hips. I realized that we were still connected to each other and I felt myself get hard again. I turned her onto her knees and, placing my chest on top of her back, entered her from the back. Her head reared back and I kissed her right shoulder. My hips bucked and I got into the movements once again. It was only ten minutes later that I climaxed once again.

I made sure Bella was comfy before I lay down next to her. She rolled on her ride and gazed at me lovingly. I held her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. She blushed and took her hand out of mine, moving it down to my manhood. She took it into her hands and massaged it upwards and downwards. It was at the ready position about a minute later. I was about ready to jump onto and into her when she sat up and got out of bed.

"Okay well, now that I'm done I should head to the bathroom and shower" she stated and walked out the room "oh and you might want to take care of your little problem. It's very rude to point".

"Wh...what was that?" I exclaimed. She ignored my question and walked into the bathroom. I followed her with my little guy showing me the way. I jumped into the shower with her and pressed her again the tiled wall.

"What was that for?! You get my little friend excited then you leave! No you are helping me take care of him!" I yelled in frustration.

She laughed and got down on her knees, taking me into her mouth and grabbed what she couldn't fit with her hand. I almost collapsed but held onto the wall. She bobbed her head back and forth, massaging my member with her tongue. She took it out of her mouth then and I almost groaned from the lack on contact. She started to lick the tip and my knees buckled.

"Don't stop Bella, please don't stop! You have no idea how good it feels" I moaned out to her. She stood up and I slipped inside her tender folds. I pounded into her, pressing my body to hers and lifting a leg up to hitch it around my waist to get better access. Bella's gasps of breath quickly turned to muffled sobs of pure ecstasy. She buried her head into my shoulder and nipped at me.

"Almost there Bella! Almost there!" I shouted into her hair. I felt myself about ready to explode and pounded into her one more time and came. She came a few seconds after me, sighing in contentment.

"That was amazing Jared" she whispered.

"Every time with you is amazing" I replied. She snorted and I pulled out of her.

"We have to get ready for school in about an hour. Let's finish showering then we can go downstairs and make breakfast. What do you say?" I asked her.

"Yea sure, sounds good to me"

**AN: hey im soo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Ive been so busy with: summer school, visiting family in texas, and my makeup English course. I literally have no time to do anything. I have to spend all my time doing homework. It sucks so much. Im currently working on the next chapter so hopefully ill have time to update at least by this weekend. Enjoy and please review. **

**-loudie**


	22. Chapter 22

This is my life

chapter 22

-2 and a half weeks after chapter 21-

BPOV:

I sat at lunch next to Jared at our usual table off in the left corner of the lunch hall. I was thinking, leaning against Jared, remembering my first and most certainly not last sexual moment. The first time Jared and I had sex it was the start of a very long week and weekend after that.

"Bella...Bella! You in there?"

I blinked and looked at Jared.

"What you need?" I asked.

"Brady has a porch swing he can give us to replace the one that broke. Do you want it or no?" Jared asked. I thought for a moment and nodded yes.

"Yea sure. We could use it. I miss our porch swing" i said.

"Okay when do you want me to bring it over?" Brady asked.

"Just bring it this weekend" i said. He smiled and went back to his conversation with Seth and Quil. I leaned back into Jared again and went back into my thoughts. i thought about how the porch swing broke. It was during the weekend, after Jared and I turned into Emmett and Rosalie the sex addicts. We had sex on almost every piece of furniture; from the guest bedroom, to the coffee table in the living room, to the kitchen table, to the basement floor. Then we decided to have sex on the porch swing...it kind of broke after about the third time on the swing. So we moved to the game room pool table. I had to disinfect it because Seth came over to hang out and play in the game room with Jared.

The only thing was that I'm about a week late from my period. I should have had it a week ago. I decided I would wait a bit to see if something was wrong.

"Hey Bella, we have to go to class right now. Let's go. We have another test today" Seth said, leading me to our AP calculus class. I sat down next to Seth and did my test. I completed it in about forty minutes and just sat down thinking about asking Emily and Kim to help me.

I grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket and texted Emily 'I want to talk to you after school. Meet me at our house please'

She texted back: 'sure. Meet you there.'

I waited until class was over to go to my next class, which was science. Jared was in this class and sat next to me.

"Hey Bella, I missed you"

"We just saw each other about an hour ago you dork. But I missed you too" I said. He grinned and turned towards the front.

-After school-

I dropped Jared off at Jake's house and told him that I was going to Emily's house to hang out with her. I drove to her house and parked. She opened her door and met me at the car.

"Hey Bella, let's go inside into the living room. Sam is away on a run right now so we have to house to ourselves" Emily said. I smiled and walked inside.

"So Bella, tell me what's wrong? Is it Jared?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"It's not Jared...well it has to do with Jared but it's not really his fault...okay that's a lie. Let me just explain. So two weeks ago Jared and I had sex for the first time. We did it nonstop for the whole weekend. We even broke our porch swing and Brady's giving us his. But then I thought about it today and I remembered that I was supposed to start

My period a week ago. I don't know if I am pregnant or not. What do you think?" I asked.

"Well... I personally think that you might be pregnant, but I am not for sure sure. Maybe you should wait a week or a few more days and if you don't have your period yet then maybe we should go to the store and get a home test" Emily said, thinking a bit.

"Okay...I'm just nervous. But at least school is almost out for thanksgiving break soon. i need that" i said. She nodded and sighed.

"Well...are you getting sick?" Emily asked. i thought back...yea i was actually. a few times i threw up but after that I was nauseous.

"Yea actually. I threw up a few times then felt nauseous. I don't know if i really am or not...maybe we really should go get a take home test Emily" i said, slightly panicking.

"Okay sure. Let's go to the store and get one. Come on" Emily said, pulling me up. We drove to the nearby Vons and pulled into the parking lot and into the store. We wandered over to where the pregnancy tests were. We grabbed about seven tests and paid for them. I took up back to her house and we ran to the bathroom. I peed on all seven tests and sat on the toilet waiting for the results. Emily sat on the floor and Kim, who we called on the way home to meet us at Emily's house sat next to her.

"Okay Bella, they are ready...here we go" Kim said. I smiled a small smile and she took a look at all seven tests.

"Well...the first one says..."

**(I was about to stop here but decided not to do that)**

"Well…the first one says that you are pregnant. So does the second, third, fourth…all of them say you are pregnant…so you are pregnant I guess" Kim said. I felt my heart drop down to my stomach.

I. Was. Pregnant.

"Well, we can't be sure. We should go to the doctors and see if you truly are pregnant. Not all the tests are a hundred percent true" Emily reasoned. I nodded and went to call Carlisle.

"Carlisle…I need your help right now…I think I am pregnant"

"Oh meet me at Forks Hospital then. I'll check you out there" Carlisle said. I nodded and had Emily and Kim take me. We got to the Forks hospital and we headed to Carlisle's office. He led us into his office and sat me down.

"So you think you are pregnant?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm a week late for my period, I was getting sick and I am nauseous. I want to know if I am really pregnant or not" I said to him. He nodded and brought me to an examination room, where I peed in a cup and he went to check it.

I sat with Emily and Kim on both my sides holding my hands. I secretly wished that I was pregnant with his child, but I knew how much stress this would put on me getting through high school. I sat up when Carlisle came back in with the results.

"Well Bella, you are pregnant. Congratulations!" Carlisle said. I gasped and smiled. Emily and Kim hugged me. I thanked Carlisle, gave him a hug and headed out to my car. Kim drove us home. I dropped Kim and Emily off and went to get Jared from Jake's house. I couldn't wait to tell him. I just hope he didn't mind that I got pregnant this early.

"Hey Bells, I'll get Jared" Billy rolled off and called Jared's name and I heard running. I rolled my eyes and waited. He pounced on me when he rushed to the door. I laughed and lead him to the car. He drove and parked in the long driveway.

As he got out of the car he said "hey Bells, where did you and Emily go?"

"Well, that's what I was going to tell you…lets go inside" I replied, leading him inside to the living room. He followed me and sat down on the sofa and I sat next to him.

"What's wrong babe? You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head a bit and took his hand.

"Jared I went to Carlisle Cullen's office at the hospital…I was supposed to start my period last week…" I trailed off. Jared sat looking at me for a few seconds before realization dawned on him.

"Yo…you're pre…pregnant?" he stuttered. I nodded slowly. His face was one of shock then turned into a grin.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He yelled, grabbing me and tackling me into a huge hug. I laughed and held onto him.

"You're not mad that I am pregnant?" I asked.

"No! Are you kidding me?! I love the fact that you are carrying my baby! I'm going to be a daddy! Yes!" He yelled. He grabbed me and pulled down onto of him on the sofa.

"I love you Bella. So much, you have no idea" he said "when do you want to tell everyone?"

"I think that we should invite them over and tell them at dinner or something. Emily and Kim can come over and help cook food and then we can tell them there. Emily and Kim already know so they don't mind coming over" I said. He nodded and called everyone and invited them over for dinner tonight.

I called Kim and Emily and invited them to help me cook for 10 to 12 hungry wolves.

-Later that night at Bella's house-

Kim and Emily had come over about an hour ago and we were making ribs with mashed potatoes. We had about 25 ribs on three plates already and Jared was still BBQ-ing more as we speak. We three girls had about 4 bowls full of mashed potatoes. Our arms were so sore after mashing all those potatoes that we didn't even want to lift the bowls to bring them to the table.

"Okay so everyone else will be over in about 10 minutes girls. I'm still grilling but they should be done by the time the others get here" Jared yelled from outside. I sighed and sat down. I was exhausted.

"Let's go set the table Kim. Bella needs to rest" I smiled apologetically at Kim and she just smiled at me and picked up the food to move them to the table.

"OH HONEY I'M HOME!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course it's Quil.

"We are in the kitchen Quil. Get your medium sized butt over here and help Jared with the steaks without eating them this time please" I shouted to Quil, standing up and setting the table with the food. Jared and Quil walked into the kitchen and set the slabs of steaks on the countertop.

"Everyone should be coming soon. Seth and his family should be coming here soon. Embry and Paul were on their way in when I got here. They must have got stopped by someone outside".

Just as he said that the door opened and Sam, Embry and Paul walked in. They waved and Sam walked over to Emily and kissed her. Paul did the same to Kim.

"Seth and his family just came up the driveway. Jacob and Billy were right behind them" Sam informed me. I nodded happily and ran to the door. Jacob was walked up the steps with Seth next to him chatting excitedly. I ran out the door and into Jacob's arms and he held me hugging me tightly. I knew he missed me because he held me to him and whispered "I missed you cousin".

"I missed you too cousin. I miss not see your whiny face everyday!" I exclaimed.

He scowled at me and I just laughed. I hugged Billy and he patted my back. Seth ran behind me and picked me up, cracking my back and hurting my ribs.

"Nice to see you too Seth. Now let me down so we can go eat steaks" I said to him, elbowing him into letting me go. He rushed into the house and yelled "FOOD!"

We sat down at the table, with Billy in the head of the table and began eating. Easy conversation began from there, talking about recent happenings in the tribe to just daily talk about school and work.

"Well, I think we need to thank the girls and Jared for making the delicious food. But I know that there is some important stuff we need to talk about from what Jared told me about. What is it that you two wanted to tell us?"

Jared stood up and looked at everyone "well…Bella and I have some news for you all…I hope I am actually alive at the end of this conversation but…Bella and I are going to have a baby…Bella's pregnant".

I saw all the male eyes grow wide with shock and surprise and then Seth shouted "YAY! I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! OR A COUSIN! EITHER WAY I'M GOING TO HAVE SOMETHING!"

"Wow…that's a big step for you two. What are you going to do about school and money?" Billy asked "We will support you two financially as much as we can obviously but still…?"

"Well, I have money in my account from my mom and dad when they died. It is a decent amount of money that can be used to help pay for furniture or food and clothing," Jared said.

"I have money in my account as well that my mom secretly put in my bank account before I was born. And Charlie has to pay for child support for a couple of months as punishment from the court. I have the money; I just have to take it out of the bank account" I explained.

"Okay, well now we have another life to take care of. Hopefully the child will not have to transform but we don't know yet" Billy said.

"Yea, I know that the chance of the child transforming is high but still, I would not wish this on my little one" Jared said, taking my hand and kissing it. I smiled at him and just rested my head on his shoulder for comfort and support.

"Well, let us all celebrate the conception of this child and start eating" Sam said. We all began to chow down and eat our dinner that I had made. I looked around the table and saw a family that loved and accepted me for who I am. I felt loved her, appreciated by these people. And now I am going to have my love's child. Nothing could be better than this.

EPOV:

I sat down on my bed in my room, sulking. I was still crushed that Bella and I were no longer together. It hurt even more that she had found someone to love, the stupid mutt. She seemed happy…that's what got to me.

"Edward! Stop it okay! I'm so sick of your attitude! So she dumped you for a mutt! Who cares? Just lighten up because she is not the only girl in the entire universe. There are other people out there that might be better for you. You just never know!" Rose shouted at me from my door.

"She was the only girl for me Rose, I can never move on without her. I should just go to the Volturi and have them kill me…I have no reason to live" I mumbled.

"Don't you dare do that Edward! If Bella was the one for you I don't think that she would have gotten imprinted on by Jared. It doesn't work like that" Rosalie said. I nodded at her reasoning but that did not make the pain any less.

"Maybe you're right Rose" I said quietly, though I knew she could hear me.

"Hey Edward, we are going to play baseball in a little bit…are you game?" Emmett asked from the doorway. I smiled a small smile and got up to get my gear.

"Yea sure, I might as well" I said. He nodded and went to get changed. I put on my baseball shorts and shirt and got my cap from my dresser and joined my family downstairs. Jasper smiled at me and nodded at me.

_Thanks Edward, Alice was starting to get depressed. It's nice that you've decided to hang out with us._

I nodded to Jasper and smiled slightly at my family. We ran to the field and got into positions. Alice was the pitcher, while Jasper was up to bat. She had the ball in her hand and suddenly it dropped from her hand. I looked at her and saw that she was in a vision. I looked into her mind and saw that she was having a vision. It was of a red headed vampire coming into the field and talking. I didn't know what was going to happen next because the vision cut out.

"There's a vampire coming…a red head. She should be here soon. She smells us and is on her way" Alice said. I backed up to stand next to Carlisle and Esme. Jasper went over to Alice and Rosalie stood next to Emmett.

"She's here" Alice stated, looking over to the trees where the vampire stalked out of the woods into the field. She headed straight for us and stopped about 3 feet in front of us. Carlisle walked about a few inches forward and stood in front of us.

"Greetings nomad, are you a human or animal drinker?"

The redhead turned to us "human drinker. I have no taste for animals".

"We ask that during your stay in the area that you refrain from taking human lives for food. We maintain a private residence and would like for you to respect our rules" Carlisle said.

_I don't want her hurting Bella. What if Bella comes to Forks and gets attacked. I could never live with myself if that happened to her._

"I don't have to listen to you animal drinkers! I can do whatever the hell I want and get away with it! I could kill hundreds of people and the Volutri would be none the wiser! So don't tell me what I can and cannot do or I will do it!" She yelled to us.

She raced off into the woods and we stared at each other in fright.

"Carlisle, what do we do now! What do you think will happen now that we have an insane vampire on the loose!" Esme panicked.

"Don't worry Esme, we have the wolves and ourselves if things get to wild. Edward, I want you to call Bella and tell her that there is a vampire on the loose and that we need to set up a meeting with the wolves" Carlisle commanded. I nodded and reached for my cell phone and called Bella.

_Phone call (B= Bella and E= Edward):_

_B: Hello?_

_E: Bella? It's Edward._

_B: (pause) hey Edward…what's up?_

_E: Bella, you and your pack need to come over for a meeting…it's important._

_B: um..sure…hold on a moment…alright we will be there. What time should we head over?"_

_E: anytime, as soon as possible._

_B: Alright well Billy is calling the pack right now so we will be there tonight._

_E: okay, we will be waiting._

_B: okay…bye._

_E: bye._

_Phone call over_

I turned towards my family "they will be there Carlisle. All we have to do is wait. They are coming later on tonight". They nodded and we went home. Esme went to the kitchen and began making food. The rest of us sat down in the living room and began waiting.

BPOV:

I sat with Jared after the phone call from Edward and the Cullens, telling us to meet them at their house about something important.

"Are you sure we have to go babe?" Jared asked, pouting.

"Yes Jared, we do. It might be something important and it might have to do with all of us. We have to be there" I said. In truth I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay right here with Jared and not have to worry about what the Cullens will say about me being pregnant.

"Fine, as long as the leech knows that you are mine then things will be okay. Does he know that we are expecting a child?" Jared asked. I shook my head.

"I won't tell him about the baby unless it comes up or is important to what I happening. I won't go there and tell him that we are having a baby. I don't want him to get mad them attack you and bring the house down" I said, smirking at him.

"I won't tempt him then. I'll just leave him alone. If the topic comes up then it comes up" he said. I chuckled. Jared is so overprotected…well…hardly compared to Edward.

"So how's your stomach? No morning sickness yet?" Jared asked. I shook my head.

"None so far. All I feel is nauseous. Nothing more nothing yes right now. It's not nauseous where I am close to barfing; it's more like I feel queasy" I said. He smiled and nodded. He turned my body towards his more. I leaned my head down onto his shoulder and relaxed for a few minutes.

"Okay guys, the pack is here. We can start heading on over" Billy said, wheeling himself into the room. Jared helped me up and took my hand. He brought me outside towards Jake's truck and helped me inside. Sam helped Billy up and got into the backseat with us. Jake drove us off the reservation and took us to the mansion. The others were right behind us in Quil's van.

Once we got out of the car, Jared's arm snaked its way around my waist and brought me close to his body. He was getting anxious I noticed.

"Don't worry Jared, Edward has nothing on you. Nothing but death could ever take me away from you" I whispered into his ear. He grinned at me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much Bella" he said against my forehead.

I giggled and faced the front. Alice was standing at the doorway and when she saw that I saw her she ran towards me and pounced into my arms….or attempted to since Jared stepped in front of her.

"Move mutt" she snapped at Jared. That only just made him tense up and position our bodies so that he was blocking me. Jake and Quil stepped to both sides of me. The rest of the pack besides Sam crouched down a bit.

"I said move! NOW!" Alice commanded. I moved away from them and stepped up towards her.

"Don't talk like that to them Alice. Back off now" I snapped back at her.

She looked at me like I had three heads and burst out laughing "oh you're so funny Bella! Good one! Now come here and give me a hug!"

I stood my ground "no Alice. I won't. You can't be rude to my boyfriend and expect me to be all happy and fall into your arms. I don't work like that" I retorted.

"He changed you Bella! You used to be so nice! Now you're so mean and angry!" Alice exclaimed angrily "You stupid mutt! Look at what you did to her! You took her away from us! She was supposed to be happy with Bella and now thanks to you and you're stupid imprinting shit she now left him for you!"

"I did nothing of the sort leech! I didn't ask to imprint on her but I'm glad I did. I would not trade it for anything in the world! Nothing!" Jared growled. I grinned at him which caused him to grin back at me.

"Alice…let it go. Now. Come on inside, please. We have food set up for you to eat if you wish" Carlisle said, leading us inside the house.

Sam set Billy next to the long couch, took his seat and we all followed. I sat next to him and Jared sat next to me, with Jake and Quil on his other side. Paul, Embry, Seth and Leah took seats on the floor. Leah sat in front of me and I took bits of her hair and started braiding it. Esme brought all of us food and we dug into the stuffed ravioli she gave us.

"So, what did you call us here for?" Sam said, getting right down to business.

"There's a new threat to Washington…there's a new vampire on the loose right now. Her name is Victoria" Jasper explained. It got deathly quiet. Jared suddenly leaned in close to me.

"How did this happen?" Billy asked.

"We were playing baseball in the fields when this vampire came up to us and we explained to her that she can't hunt in this area and she flipped out and ran off" Emmett said, smirking.

"Do you know where she is heading now?" Jake asked.

"No we don't. That's why we called this meeting. We wanted to work together so that we could catch her sooner. We don't want her attacking innocent people" Carlisle started "…will you help us with this? We will stay here and watch over the people of Forks and you can watch over the people of La Push".

Billy nodded "we will watch over there. Now that we have a pregnancy in the pack, we have to take extra care that nothing gets past us".

"Who is pregnant? Leah?" Alice asked.

"No it's not Leah" Embry said. Leah snorted.

"Well…who is it? It's obviously not Bella so…" Alice drifted off, expecting one of us to agree with her statement. No one said anything.

"Please tell me that it's not you Bella" Alice pleaded.

"I'm sorry Alice but it is me. Jared and I are going to be parents" I said.

She stared at me, then at Jared and shot towards Jared.

"YOU STUPID MUTT! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!" She yelled, trying to grab his throat.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON! ENOUGH OF THIS!" Esme yelled.

"You knew Carlisle! You knew and you didn't tell me!" Alice accused.

"Alice, I couldn't have told you because one: it's Bella's privacy and she has the choice of who gets to know what about her pregnancy. And two: I cannot tell you because of patient doctor confidentiality. That remains supreme over anything" Carlisle explained.

"Screw patient doctor confidentiality!! I should have known! You should have told me!" Alice yelled. That got me pissed off.

"SHUT UP ALICE! I didn't want you to know so I didn't tell Carlisle to tell anyone! It is none of your business what goes on in my life! I am not with Edward anymore! I don't have a responsibility to tell you shit anymore!" I yelled.

"Yea you do! We took you in! We gave you a place to stay!" Alice yelled.

"Yes I know you did! I am very thankful to you for doing that! But that doesn't give you supreme rule on how I live my life! So shut up!" I screamed to her. Jared stood up and wrapped me into a hug. I instantly calmed in his arms.

"I'm happy for you Bella"

I whirled to the voice. It was Rosalie.

"Thanks Rosalie. It means a lot to me for you to say that" I replied. She smiled and nodded her head. Emmett grinned at her and slid his arms around her waist.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Seth.

Billy sighed "we will have to take patrols to defend La Push. There will be two wolves per day on patrol. Two different shifts a day. Jared will take the weekend shifts with Jake because I want him with Bella during the week to help her. Emily, Leah and Kim and watch over her during the weekends".

"Lori can come too" Jake said "She doesn't mind helping out every once in a while. I told her about you getting pregnant and she's excited for you Bella".

I laughed and nodded. I loved Lori. She's cool and so nice to Jake.

"Alright so now that we have patrols we will leave and head back. Bella looks tired so she needs to rest. Let's get going everyone!" Billy shouted. We got up and headed to the car. Jared picked me up and put me in the car. I relaxed and leaned back. The rest of the guys stood outside for a while, talking to each other about the assigned patrols and about what days would be good for each person. Through all the discussions, I felt as if I was being watched by someone or something…I shrugged and thought _oh well_.

VPOV (Victoria):

I stood in the woods, the trees and flowers watching the mutts gathering around the human female in the car. Her blood smelled so good! I wanted to taste it so badly. What made me what her more was mainly that the men-the copper headed leech and the mutt- wanted to protect mainly her. I wanted them to suffer.

"Victoria, what do you want to do about the leeches?"

"I want them dead. In order for me to get the girl I need to have the wolves AND the leeches gone from the picture. The only way to do that is to get rid of them and take her. I can use her as bait for the Volturi…or I can eat her…I like the eating her idea" I snarled.

Riley licked his lips "I think we all like that idea Victoria. Shall I start acquiring the troops?"

"Yes, we must start the invasion soon. The wolf and his lover are going on a little trip. We can do most of the acquiring then. Less of a distraction" I planned.

"I live to serve Victoria. I will start acquiring. Where should I begin?"

"Start in Seattle. There are lots of people there. We can get most of the troops there. Get young people, teens and young adults if you can. They are better for transformation and tastier" I said to him, dismissing him. He ran off in search of fresh meat. I stayed where I was and continued watching the wolves. They will meet their match…all in good time.

I disappeared into the shadows.

**A/N: hey guys! okay so im sooo sorry i wasnt able to upload so quickly. I had the story written out then i had to type it but had no time because of school. but i shall try and make my updates more quicker. So please read and review (reviews make me feel good). and please tell me what you want to happen because this story is for you guys! and i will try and incorporate what i am doing to what you guys want. thanks! and vote in my poll! (if you havent read "Dance Spirit" then just vote for the person you hate or like the most. either or works for me. i just need votes right now. thanks!). **


	23. Chapter 23

This is my life

Chapter 23

BPOV:

Airports…they are just like men in my life. Can't live with them, can't live without them. I personally did not see why we couldn't just get a ship and sail over. Besides the fact that Hawaii is about twice as long from her by boat as it is by plane…but still!

"Oh Bella, don't worry. Just take a nice long nap on the plane and forget that you are on it" Jared suggested calmly. I don't know how he was so calm about all this but whatever.

I settled for glaring at both him and Jake, who was currently trying hard not to burst out laughing at my expense. _Smart man._

It's actually a good thing that Jared did suggest taking a nap…seeing as I needed one thanks to Quil and Embry keeping me up all night until about 3:30 in the morning while both Jared and Jake slept soundly in the next room. Then to top it off, Jake woke me up at 6 in the freaking morning to get ready for your flight. Damn them all. I hate them.

"Aw Bells, don't look at us like that. We both know about your fear of flying since you told us last week at my house and we decided to try and distract you so you could sleep" Jake said innocently.

"We were trying to make your life easier so you wouldn't be so scared on the plane because you would be asleep but the time we took off to the time we land. You understand right?" Jared asked.

"No. I don't" I snapped. They both pouted.

"Oh don't you pull the pouting thingy on me. I know you both" I scolded. They both chuckled and parked her car across the airport. I got out and grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and handed it to Jake, who took it along with my carryon bag, leaving me with nothing to carry.

"Alright so we have to go check you both in then head to security. Let's go" Jake said, leading us to the check in desk. Jared followed him and I just stayed where I saw and waited for both of them to be done. It took about thirty minutes before we finally headed over to security. Jake decided to leave us right then since he wasn't going with us on the flight.

"Alright guys, this is where I leave you. I'll be sure to pic you up here in two weeks. Have fun and take lots of pictures for me. Come here cousin" he said, grabbing me in a hug. I felt myself become teary eyed with just the thought of not seeing my cousin for two weeks.

"Bye Jake, see you in two weeks" I murmured.

"Alright bro, take care of my little cousin here. I don't want her to come back damaged or bruised. She too often comes to see me and has bruises on her. Watch out for her for me since I won't be there" Jake warned Jared, who just smiled and nodded his head. Jake hugged me one last time and headed out to his car, leaving us to get scanned by security.

"Okay love; let's get looked over by security. The faster we do this, the fast you can rest before the flight" Jared said, leading me to the security area. I set my cell phone and purse into the little boxes and walked through the metal detector.

"Let's go Jared, I need to rest. I'm pooped…no thanks to Quil and Embry. Paul even helped out a bit before he left!" I exclaimed "Never do that to a pregnant woman! NEVER!"

"Okay Bells" Jared chuckled. I sat down in the closest chair and leaned back, resting my head on his shoulder. I was so tired. All I wanted to do right now was sleep. But since we were boarding the plane in about 10 minutes Jared is making me stay awake.

"Flight for Oahu will begin boarding in 5 minutes. Please have you flight tickets ready for checking. Thank you" said the overhead voice.

"Let's go line up Bella. We are first class so we can board first". I smiled and stood up, following Jared over to the flight check in.

"Does this mean I finally get to sleep?" I teased. Jared made a face at me and just stood where he was, making me bump into him before I could stop. I humped and pouted.

"I love it when you pout. It turns me on" Jared whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed his warm inviting lips. He set his hands on my hips and pulled me close. I pulled my lips away and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jared. So fucking much it hurts. I never want to be without you in my life. Never leave me" I whispered in his ear. His arms slid from my hips to around my waist and scooted my body closer to his. Over his shoulder I saw two teenage girls about a year or two younger than me check him out. Their eyes moved from his back to his butt. I grew protective. He was mine; no one else's.

"Those two girls are really pissing me off" I growled. Jared chuckled and turned us so that the girls had a good look at both of us.

"I love you and only you. No one else could ever take the love I have for you away" and with that he kissed me, discouraging the two girls watching us.

"Let's go board the plane. I have to make sure the love of my life is safe" Jared said, pulling me towards the flight attendants and into the plane. He sat me on the first seat in first class and made sure I was comfortable. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep. Jared could tell and he leaned my chair back. A tall dark skinned man sat behind us and settled into his chair and soon others joined him and sat in their seats.

"Go to sleep Bella, I'll unbuckle your seatbelt and buckle it back up. Just close your eyes and sleep" Jared comforted, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and kissing my head. I closed my eyes like I was instructed and dropped into dreams.

JPOV:

As I got into my car, I felt my heart crack a bit. Bella and I were always together now that we lived closer together. We made sure that we saw each other twice a week, just the two of us. It made things personal and easier. We would choose a day, do something and just talk. It brought the two of us together. We talked about everything; there was nothing to hide between us. We were basically making up for lost time that I never got to be there for her.

As I drove down the highway to Lori's house I contemplated my situation now. Seeing as Bells was not going to be here for two weeks I needed something to do during that time that she wasn't there with me. Lori knew and understood my need to see Bella twice a week; I needed her to know that I was sorry for whatever I missed out on in her life: her small cheerleading career, her constant beatings from Charlie and everything else in between.

I pulled into Lori's long driveway and turned off the car. Sitting here in the driveway reminded me when I went to meet her parents for the first time.

The fear of not pleasing her parents ran threw me the entire drive there, making me shake while driving. Lori sat next to me and was silently laughing at my irrational fear as she says. They would like me she tells me, they are easygoing parents. I had hoped she was right. And she was. As soon as I got inside their house, they welcomed me instantly. Making me feel wanted and respected. Her father was a nice guy, happy go lucky and protective. Her mother was sweet and accepting. This was just what I need to calm my nerves. I never regretted that day after that.

"JAKE!"

My head shot up and I saw the love of my life standing at the doorway, watching me in the car excitedly, waiting for me to come out and say hello.

I rushed out of my car and ran to her, taking her into a huge hug and kissing her soft mouth.

"Hey Lori, how are you my sweet?"

"I'm great now that you've showed up. How was Bella at the airport? I know you told me how she is afraid of them" Lori asked.

"She was fine, tired but fine. I could tell she would miss me. She's never gone this long without seeing me at least once or twice a week. I'm glad Jared snuck in her laptop, and then we can webcam chat when she wants to" I said, chuckling.

"Poor Bella, she's grown attached to you, making up for lost time" my love said.

"I know, and I'm willing to make up for it too. I should have been there for her. If only I went to visit her or something! I didn't think about it! Didn't even bother to remember that I had a cousin in Forks" I scolded myself.

"Jake sweetie, you never knew about what was going on over there. Never had a clue. It's not your fault. It never was your fault and never will be your fault. Bella has forgiven you, and so you should do the same".

"But I never even bothered to find out or care! Until we found out she had to live with us! I could have helped her!" I shouted out in despair.

"yea but think about this, Bella forgave you, and I think in a way she's glad that it happened this way…then she never would have meet Jared the way she did and then she never would have found out that Edward wasn't the right one for her" Lori said, in that voice that always made me cave into her wishes.

"Alright, I guess. Let's go eat, I'm starving!" I said, pulling her into her house.

BPOV:

"Bella…Bella? Wake up love"

I opened my eyes and focused on the owner of the husky voice. Jared.

"There she is! He sleepyhead! We just landed and are waiting for clearance to get off. How was your nap?" Jared asked.

"It was nice and now I feel rejuvenated" I said. In truth I did. That nap was so good. I felt wide awake. I sat up and stretched out my arms and squeaked when Jared poked me in my stomach.

"Gah! Why'd you do that?!" I exclaimed, laughing. Jared laughed with me.

"Because I wanted to that's why. And I love your stomach" he teased.

I giggled "you only love that I'm carrying your baby in there" I said, pointing to my tummy.

"Well there's that. But who couldn't love the amazing, gorgeous wonderful woman carrying it?" he asked.

"Hmm let me think. Oh I know, Charlie" I said.

Jared's frown left his face and I instantly felt horrible for being that way. "Bella let me tell you something. What Charlie did to you was cruel and hateful. I love you. Jacob loves you. Everyone loves you. Why should Charlie matter?" he asked, taking my small hand in his.

My heart swelled with pride and love. This man loved me more than anyone else ever could. What did I need Charlie for? I had Billy as a father and I had Harry Clearwater as a father. When I first meet Harry, we instantly became close. He understood my situation and was there to help. I could never ask anything more from them. Why should Charlie bring me down when I have tons of people who loved me instantly?

I reached over and took his hand "thank you" I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Now unloading Hawaiian Airlines. Have a great stay on the islands. Aloha"

Jared looked at the speakers and raised an eyebrow "now that's just sad". I laughed and stood up. He handed me my carryon bag and headed out of the plane.

"Do we have a rental car?" I asked. He nodded and led me to the baggage claim area.

"Bridget's dad got us a guy to wait for us at the front with a car waiting for us. He's going to be our driver for this trip" Jared said.

"Wow I've never had a guy wait for me at an airport" I said in wonder.

"When have you ever gone on a plane?" Jared asked.

I thought for a minute "um, when Charlie's mom got sick, he took me with him to see her. She died later that week" I said.

"Charlie had a heart?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yea, he did for his mother. That's about it. She knew about what was going on though. She knew and didn't tell anyone. I had to wear long sleeved shirts and sweaters because I had bruises on my arms" I said.

"Bella, really, I think it's because he's her son and she didn't want to admit it" Jared reasoned.

"Yea maybe. At least she gave me money in her will" I said.

"Oh she did? You still have it? Or did Charlie take it?" Jared asked.

"I had to use it for clothes to replace the bloody ones or for medical treatment" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Bella. That's the good thing about La Push. Good cheap medical service" Jared teased. I laughed and headed down to the baggage carriage. I expected to have a good time and I will. And I did.

JPOV:

As I ate lunch with Lori, I couldn't help but wonder how I got so lucky to find the right girl. Meeting Lori was the most amazing thing that could have happened to me. I had never thought I would imprint. I was wrong. Lori had changed my whole outlook on everything. It was eye opening.

I helped her clear off the table and before she could leave me, I brought her body to mine. She was everything to me. I didn't want to let her go.

"I love you Lori, so damn much"

She turned her brown hair covered hear to me "and I love you too Jake. More than I ever thought I could love anybody".

I lead her over to her couch and pulled her down with me "why don't we break this couch in?" I said, winking. Lori and laughed and collapsed on me.

"Yes, why don't we?" she asked, bringing her lips to mine in a deep passionate kiss.

My hands roamed down her sides to the hem of her shirt. They made their way under and up past her stomach to her chest. I gripped her breasts in my hands, massaging them. Her back arched into me, her breasts pressing deeper into my hands. I leaned my head down and nibbled on her neck. She moaned and sat up, her hands going under my shirt and taking it off me. I did the same to her shirt.

"Jake don't stop" she whispered.

"Never" I said.

LPOV:

Jake's hands, which were on my breasts, moved their way back down my body to the waistline of my jeans. I arched my hips up so he could pull my jeans down. My underwear stayed on. His fingers on his left hand made their way to my core and rubbed. Pleasure shot threw me and I moaned. He always had such amazing fingers. They could turn me to putty with just one touch on my face or waist.

Jacob moved my underwear down my legs to join my pants and replaced his fingers with his tongue. My hands clenched in his brown black hair and moved his head up. He replaced his mouth with his hardened manhood and pushed. His manhood entered me and broke my virgin barriers. We moved in sync with each other, my hips meeting up with his as he pumped into me.

I never wanted this night to end. Never ever. It couldn't get better than this…well it just did. We did it all threw out the night. By the time the day ended, I had probably lost about 5 pounds.

BPOV:

As Jared and I am off the plane I was shinning bright and happy with life. I was officially engaged! I never expected it all to go down like this, but I was glad that it did. Jared had finally gotten the courage to propose to me.

_-flashback-_

_Jared and I sat in the outdoor Jacuzzi with our arms around each other and our heads resting against each other. This was bliss. Pure bliss. I enjoyed our time together, we never had to fill up the space with mindless and pointless chit chat. We were comfortable just being and that's all that was needed. _

"_I love you Bells" Jared said, turning his head to kiss my forehead. I smiled and leaned into him more._

"_I love you too" I said. _

_That was another thing I loved about our relationship, we never got tired of saying we loved each other. Never. Every time he said it to me it feels like the first time he said it. Butterflies in my stomach. _

"_Let's go inside. I have something for you" Jared said, pulling me out of the Jacuzzi and into our room. I sat on our bed and stared at him for the longest time. All he did was pace up and down our room, mumbling to himself. _

"_Jared, is everything okay?" I asked, confused. _

"_Huh? Oh yea, everything's fine. It's just…I don't know how to word this correctly" he said. I just stared. _

_He came over and took my hand in his "Bella, you mean the world to me. I would die if something happened to you. Everything I am now is all because of you. Because you were there to help me change. I never did anything in the pack. I was just there. Never talked, never laughed, and never really lived. Until that day I saw you. When I saw you, my world shifted. Nothing mattered to me at all besides you. Even though you were with the leech, I still made sure that when you needed me, I would be there" and he paused. _

"_Will be do me the honor of becoming me wife?" Jared asked. I gasped as he got down on one knee and held up an engagement ring. I blushed red and nodded my head._

"_Yes Jared, I will be your wife" I said, wiping the tears that were coming to my eyes and jumping him. We fell on the floor of the hotel room and my hands ripped his shirt. His hands went to my breasts and massaged them in his hands. I dragged my hands down his chest and slipped them into his pants. His penis was hard and it turned me on. I slipped it back out and untied his swim trunks. His erection popped out and I brought it to my mouth._

"_Oh God! Bella don't stop! Please don't stop! That feels good!" Jared moaned _

_My head bobbed up and down his member, my hand grabbing what I couldn't. Jared's hands moved up my spine and into my hair and gripped it. His hips began popping up to meet my mouth. I took him out of my mouth and replaced my mouth with my hot core. _

_My body moved up and down with the rhythm he set. He head tilted back so my chest arched up. My breast was still in Jared's hand. When he realized this he replaced it with his mouth. His tongue licked and his mouth sucked. I groaned and panted and I felt my stomach clenching. I came violently and Jared followed a few minutes after, his muscles clenching and his body relaxing. _

_-end flashback-_

I sighed in contentment and leaned back against Jared's chest, looking for Jacob among the crowd. I looked towards the entrance and saw him. He was looming in the corner of the entrance, looking around the room for us. He saw us and rushed over to us. He was grinning. Fuck.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!" he yelled "BELLISIMA!!!!!" I stared at him and turned and ran down the hall towards the women's bathrooms.

"AHHH!!" I screamed, trying to gain a lead on him. It wasn't working.

"BELLA!" Jacob yelled, grabbing me in a bear hug and choking me till I turned blue. I was struggling to breath.

"JACOB! Let Bella breathe please. I don't wanna lose my fiancée" Jared teased.

Jake stopped hugging me and looked at him. _Oh right he doesn't know_ I thought.

"Fi..Fiancée?" Jake stuttered out "When did this happen?"

Jared laughed "it happened during the trip. We were at the Jacuzzi and I took her inside the hotel room and I proposed. She accepted".

Jake sighed "I had a feeling this would happen during this trip. Oh well, that's great guys. Come here" Jake said, opening his arms to us, bringing both of us into our hug.

"Thanks for understanding bro" Jared said. I kissed Jake's cheek and stepped back.

"We want to have a native American wedding Jake" I said. Jake grinned and nodded.

"I know just who to send you to. Harry Clearwater, Seth and Leah's father. He's the person that does the La Push weddings. He should be able to do your wedding for you" Jake said.

"Can you take us tonight?" Jared asked him.

"Oh yea sure. He should be home by now so we just need to head over and ask. He'll do it for you because Jared's in the pack and he's your godfather" Jake said. I was stunned. I didn't know Harry was my godfather.

"I didn't know Harry was my godfather" I said. Jacob and Jared looked at me.

"Charlie didn't want Billy to be your godfather because he didn't trust Billy after he attempted to call the police about the abuse. He didn't say anything to anyone anymore. He let it slip to Billy that he was abusing you and so he tried to call" Jake said.

"Yea and Charlie's the reason Billy's in a wheelchair. He pushed him down the stairs and Billy's legs became paralyzed. Everyone believed his lie about Billy tripping because he was the police chief and everyone thought he was serious. Not us though. We knew and we never talked to Charlie after that" Jared finished.

"How would you have become my godparent if you were my uncle? I don't get how that works" I said confused.

"I don't know either. I think Billy was actually going to have Old Quil be your godparent. He said he could or something happened. I don't know. We were just trying to get you from Charlie because we knew what was happening" Jake said.

_Oh…_ I thought.

JPOV:

As Bella and I got into Jake's car, we headed straight over to Harry Clearwater's house. When we parked in the driveway, Seth opened the door and ran out.

"Hey guys! How was the tr-is that a ring!!!" Seth yelled, bringing his dad running outside.

"What's wrong Seth?" Harry asked.

"BELLA HAS A RING!" Seth yelled again. Harry's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Well congratulations! Can I assume that the wedding is going to be a traditional Indian wedding? Seeing as you are here? And you have a ring on your finger?" Harry asked.

"You guessed right Harry. We were wondering if you would do this honor for us and marry us" Jared asked. Harry beamed.

"I would be honored! I will. When will it be? And where?" he asked.

I looked at Bella and thought back to where we felt was most important to both of us. Then it hit me. I turned back to Harry.

"I want our wedding to be on the La Push beach. If that's alright with Bella" I said. Bella turned to me and I could tell that she was thinking the same way I saw. It was the place where we had our first kiss, where we first said we cared for each other.

"Of course Jared!" Bella exclaimed, jumping me and kissing my cheek.

"Alright so you all know what happens during an Indian wedding right?" Harry asked. Bella shook her head no.

"Okay so basically, you need to choose a few sponsors. When you do that then we can figure out the date and times" Harry said. Bella looked at him and nodded her head, smiling at him. I could tell she was thinking about our wedding…seeing as I was as well.

"I want Billy and Jacob to be sponsors" Bella said, looking at Jake who was standing next to her. Jake grinned again and kissed her cheek.

"And I want Sam and Emily to be our other sponsors" I said.

"Alright, now we need to decide a date for the wedding" Harry said.

"How about November the 20th?" Bella asked. I thought about. _Since Native American weddings are very easy to prepare, we don't need that much time like normal weddings would need. _

"Sure how about November 20th. I like that. We have about 2 weeks to prepare. Bella, do you know what dress you want to wear?" I asked her.

She nodded "Emily hinted at the fact that she could make a dress for me if need be. So I'll take her up on that offer" she said. I nodded and thanked Harry. Jake followed us to the car and got in, driving us back to our house.

We arrived and I picked Bella up, who had fallen asleep on the ride home "hey Jake, can you grab Bella's bags? I'll get mine as soon as I put her down in bed. She's exhausted" I asked. Jake went back and grabbed her bags. As I went into our bedroom, Bella stirred and went back to sleep. I set her on the bed under the covers and went back down to get my suitcases. I didn't have to because Jake brought them up into the room.

"Jake, you didn't need to do that. I would have gone and gotten them" I said, instantly feeling guilty. We had made him drive all over the place for us and here he was, bringing in our luggage.

"Dude, it's fine. Just get some sleep. You look like you need it. Both of you" Jake said, heading out the room.

"Bye Jake, and thanks" I said. He grinned and headed back downstairs to his car. I chuckled, went to Bella and undressed her except for her underwear and tucked her back in. I stood back, took off my shirt and pants so that I was in my boxers. I crawled into bed, grabbed Bella and pulled her to my side. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone. I have had no time to do anything. I have been filling out college applications, doing homework, going to tumbling, dealing with life and stupid issues and etc. I have had no time to even stop and breathe! I will try and have the next chapter up soon. I know what it's going to be about and what is going to happen..I just need to type it out for you. If you want to know whats gunna happen early then tell me in a message or review. And Ill reply back and tell you. **** please stay patient with me! ILL TRY AND BE FASTER ABOUT UPDATING! Don't blame me. Blame college apps!**


	24. Chapter 24

This is my life

Chapter 24

BPOV:

I was stirred from sleep around 8 in the morning. I checked the clock and freaked. WE WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

"Jared wake up! We are late for school!" I shouted. He jumped up and ran around the room trying to get his clothes on. He was freaking out saying over and over again "late late late" then I remembered.

"Wait…Billy called the school. We are excused from school for today…We don't have to go to school today" I said. Jared paused, turned and glared at me.

"So I basically woke up and ran around the room panicking for nothing then?!" He asked, exasperated.

I smiled sheepishly "pretty much yeah" I said, giggling.

He just stood glaring at me.

"Sorry Jared" I mumbled. He glared and stalked towards me. I back up into the wall near the closet and my eyes widened in fright. His glare turned into a grin and he pounced on me. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. And we made sweet glorious sex.

JPOV:

As I lay down on the bed next to Bella, I moved my hand over to run my hand up and down her spine. She started purring.

"If you ever want me to get up off this bed, you're making it difficult" Bella mumbled from her position face down on the covers.

"Oh don't worry, I don't want you to get up. That means you're leaving. I just wanna stay here and relax, making sweet love to you all day" Jared said.

"Jared...if we keep doing it all day, we might kill ourselves. No more today" I grumbled. He laughed and got up as a knock sounded at the door.

"Bellsy!" a voice yelled. I winced a bit as Emmett ran from downstairs to my room upstairs.

"What do you want Emmett!? Oh hi Jasper" I said.

"Hey Bella, we are here just to hang out. Sam or whatever said we could cross over and see you and Jared" he said.

"Yeah! You wanna go to the zoo!" Emmett asked.

"No" I said. Emmett pouted. Jasper joined him.

"AWW!! Come on! Please! I wanna tease the animals" Emmet whined. Jared and Jasper rolled their eyes behind Emmett's back.

"Fine!" I shouted, getting up and stalking to the shower.

"YAY!" I heard Emmett shout. I showered, changed and got ready for the zoo. Emmett and Jasper were waiting downstairs. Jared had showered in the bathroom downstairs.

"You ready to go love?" Jared asked. I nodded and we got into the car and drove off. Emmett sat in the front with Jasper and Jared was with me in the back seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked Emmett.

"We are going to the zoo!" He exclaimed. I sighed.

"Why are we going to the zoo?" I asked. He grinned.

"Because there are bears and gorillas…and bears and more bears!" Emmett said excitedly. Jared chuckled and I laughed.

"Alright Emmett, just make sure you don't eat the animals please" I warned. He pouted and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright so we are just going to hang out here and stuff…and talk…I guess" Jasper said.

"Sure sure, that's cool" I said, leaning back into Jared, who wrapped his arms around my waist with his hand going under my shirt touching my stomach.

"YAY!! WE ARE HERE!" Emmett yelled.

We got out, paid for our entrance ticket and headed inside. Emmett rushed over to the area where the bears are and just stood there staring. Jasper ran over and did the same, so I just shrugged my shoulders and followed them. The bears looked up and started showing their teeth. Jared's eyes widened and he grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Jared, they aren't going to attack us. They are behind the cage" I said. He looked at me.

"You never know Bells. I don't want to lose you, or bail you out of jail" Jared said, holding me close to him. I forgave him for that, since I felt that he just wanted what was best for me and out child at heart. I smiled and kissed his cute cheek and lead him away from the two dorks.

"Bella! Come on! They are growling and crouching!" Jasper exclaimed. We turned around and looked back at them.

Jasper and Emmett were both growling at the bears, making the bears nervous. I rolled my eyes and kept watching. Jasper walked closer to me and Emmett stayed where he was…still growling.

"The poor bears. Emmett is going to give them a heart attack. Then we will be in big trouble" I said.

Jasper laughed "not us, him. See the police are coming" he said, pointing to the left, where three guys in blue uniforms were walking towards us. Emmett was oblivious to the men walking towards him with their handcuffs.

"Hey guys lo-"Emmett cut off when he saw the police.

"Son, you're under arrest. I'm going to have to take you to jail. You can have family or something bail you out of jail" the first policeman said. Emmett looked over to us and the men turned to us.

"Are you with this man?" the youngest out of the policemen asked. Jasper stepped forward.

"Yes sir, he's my brother. We tried to tell him to stop but of course he didn't listen to me" He told the policemen.

"Okay, well just follow us to the police station and then we will arrange for him to be released after you pay the bail" the officer said. They lead Emmett over to their police car outside the zoo and they drove off to the police station.

Jasper lead us to the car in the parking lot and drove to the police station after the cops. He parked, got out and left us in there, taking a wad of cash with him to bail Emmett out. Jared and I sat in the car for about 15 minutes, waiting for Emmett and Jasper to head out of the building.

"Oh hey there they are" Jared said, pointing out the door to the two vampires walking. Jasper and Emmett were laughing and punching each other in the arms.

"Oh God I bet he did something to the policemen" I whispered to Jared. He laughed and went back to his seat.

"Well, let's go get you home. Alice called us and now we are in trouble. Esme is pissed off at us and we are needed at home. He drove us home, dropped us off and he and Jasper sped off back to their house.

"Well then…let's go inside and have us some monkey sex!" Jared yelled.

I looked at him seductively "I might actually take you up on that offer" I said and led him into the house and eventually the bed.

-The next morning-

"Jared" I mumbled from my spot on the bed.

"Wha…"Jared groaned from his spot on the floor. He had fallen off when he sat back to far. He didn't bother getting up, since it required moving. He was too sore.

"I'm so sore, why do you do that to me!?" I complained. In truth I was sore. My thighs hurt, my abs hurt…my butt hurt.

"Well I can't help it that you make me feel this way…and that I lost myself in the act of sexual bonding and ended up pushing you too hard" he replied. I chuckled.

"Yes I know that you lost control…but did you have to make my butt hurt? It hurts to even just lay where I am because you wore me and my butt out?" I asked.

"Well, maybe if you actually ate more and grow a bigger and stronger butt. Have you ever thought of that?" he asked back.

"Well…I'm sorry but you're going to have to deal. Since I've almost stopped growing I can't grow a bigger butt. You're going to have to go softer on me…including the fact that I am pregnant" I said.

"Well I may be the wolf but you are the tiger. You just wore me out…and that's not easy to do to someone with my stamina" Jared retorted. I laughed.

"I don't know how I got so much stamina..maybe the stamina you had passed to me…" I teased.

"Sure sure. Let's get up. Emily is having dinner at her house later on and we have to go. I want to eat her food and get fat" he said.

I burst into a fit of laughter "you don't get fat. It's not in your genes. It's in my genes to get fat…obviously" I said.

"Oh Bella, you are never fat to me. I love you and so you in my eyes are beautiful" Jared said.

"That sounds like from a love song" I said, tearing up "and now my emotions are all getting in the way". He laughed at me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you. Let's go get changed" he said, taking my hand and leading me to the closet to get some clothes to change into.

-At Emily's house-

"You're finally here! Come in and sit down Bella!" Emily said, leading me into the house and to a chair where Sam and Embry were sitting. Jared plopped down in the middle of them and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Alright boys, come here and sit down. We have much to talk about tonight. Since the vampires over in Forks have reported nothing over there we can assume that she's over here".

"We have to do something" Jake said, wrapping his arm around Lori who was sitting next to him.

"Yes we do. But what can we do?" Embry asked.

"We don't even know where she is" Seth said. At that I saw the boys Collin and Brady both look towards the window behind them. Sam and Jared tensed up. The others got quiet.

"What happened boys?" Sam asked the twins.

"We heard something outside. I don't know what it was because there was nothing out the window when we looked. So we don't know if we should go check it out or not…" Brady said.

"Yes we are going to check. Bells, you stay here with the girls. Call us if something happens. Scream. Shout or run away if something happens. Let us know so we can help you" Sam commanded. I nodded and turned towards Emily.

"Hey if anything happens I want you to run to where they are if something tries to attack us" I said. She nodded and stood up to stand near the door in case.

"Be careful love. I'll be back soon" Jared said, kissing my lips and taking off towards the forest with the rest of the guys. I stood towards the door and sighed. When he was out of sight for my eyes I went back to my seat on the couch. Five minutes passed and I felt the distinct feeling that I'm being watched. And so were the others since they looked at me then looked around.

"Hello Bella. Lovely evening for a murder"

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I updated earlier this time! YAY! Jajajajaja. Okay so I'll update faster and longer (im sorry this was soo short! I didn't have much time and I wanted to update because I didn't want to make this one big chapter with all this stuff in it because I felt that the stuff I will put in the next chapter should be in a separate chapter from this one). So Ill update the next chapter if I have 15 reviews. That should give me enough time to actually finish a chapter. So yea…review! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

This is my life

Chapter 25

BPOV:

"Hello Bella. Lovely evening for a murder"

I turned around and looked at the calm almost demonic voice that sounded behind me. Victoria. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Emily was still standing in the doorway to the outside on the opposite side of the room.

_Why didn't I remember the kitchen door! Damn it. I hope Emily can run outside without being seen. _

But it seemed that Victoria was not interested in the others She was only looking at me. I backed up towards little Claire who was cowering in the sofa as if trying to get sucked into the chair. I stood in front of her, guarding her with my body.

"What do you want Victoria?" I asked.

She smiled her sick smile at me. I shuddered and kept my eyes on her. I saw Kim begin moving slowly towards Emily, ready to take her place as soon as she ran out the door.

"Well I obviously want you. To kill you for what you have done. Varick is dead. All because of you" she snarled. I cringed back a bit.

"Why do you care what happened to him? It's not like you cared about him…did you?" I asked, hoping to God that she didn't know him.

"That is where you are wrong Bella. I did know him. I cared about him. He was my mate" Victoria snapped at me.

_Oh shit _I thought.

"I know you didn't kill him. I know that a pathetic human couldn't have killed a vampire. So I knew that you didn't do it. But you are the reason he is dead. Your stupid vampires killed my only love. Now to make up for that, I'm taking you out" Victoria growled. I paled and backed up. Emily was making her way to the open door. Victoria didn't seem to notice.

_If I could just distract her for a few minutes, Emily could run out the door and warn the others. _

Emily was looking at Victoria and trying to make sure that she didn't notice her. I walked a few steps towards Victoria who tensed up and crouched down. I walked to the side as if I was getting ready to run out the door. Victoria pounced and closed the front door. Emily ran out the back door and rushed out the door. Kim rushed to the side and took her place.

Victoria didn't seem to notice since I was crouched down like she was, making her growl and distracted.

"You don't want to hurt me Victoria" I said confidently. She scoffed.

"And why is that human?" She snarled at me.

"Because once you kill me, the wolves will never give up hunting you down. My mate will not hesitate to kill you if you kill me or my child" I explained.

"Child? You mean that little girl cowering on the sofa?" she mocked. I shook my head.

"No, the one in my stomach" I said, instinct making me put a hand over my tummy.

"Oh well, what do you know? The human is pregnant. This is perfect" she said. The next minute I saw black.

Jared POV:

"There's nothing here" Sam said. Collin and Brady lowered their heads in despair and embarrassment. Sam turned to them.

"Are you sure there was something there?" he asked. They both nodded their heads furiously.

"We saw smelt something! Something sickly sweet! We turned and there was no one there. We assumed that whoever was there left or disappeared" Collin said.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now" Jacob said. I turned around to head back home.

"Hey! I smell something!" Seth yelled from a few feet back towards the house.

"What does it smell like?" Sam asked him.

"Sickly sweet…vampire!" he shouted. My eyes widened. That could only mean one thing.

"The twins were right. There was someone there. They were the distraction, they were supposed to lead us away. And it worked. Run!" I yelled. We ran back towards the house full speed.

"Look! It's Emily!" Jacob yelled, pointing to the figure running towards us in the distance.

Sam ran forward and took Emily in his arms.

"HELP HER! HELP BELLA! THE VAMPIRE IS AFTER HER! SHE WANTS TO HURT YOU AND SHE'S THINKING ABOUT KILLING HER!" Emily shouted. My breath caught in my throat.

"Get her to the leeches. We will see what is going on at the house" Embry said. I turned towards Emily.

"Thank you Emily! I'm not sure what's going to happen right now. I don't even know if she's there still. But I swear to God if they harm my love and our baby that leech will regret ever messing with us" I threatened.

Sam picked up Emily and ran. I rushed forward and to the house. I saw it in the distance and stopped outside the door.

"Look!" Collin said, pepping through the window into the living room. I pepped in and saw Kim and Claire huddling on the sofa. Claire was crying. I though the worst for my love, who was missing from the house.

"Bella's not there, what do we do?" I asked Jacob, who was the beta. He looked at me.

"We find her…and fight. We won't let the red haired leech take her away from where she truly belongs" Jake said. "We have to find them first. I'll call Sam and see if he can get the leeches to help us look for Bella".

I walked a few feet from the others and looked around, still trying to get a lead, or even a scent of my mate. Who knew what horrible things Victoria was doing to her. I could only imagine the grim fears my love was having right now, huddling in the corner while the leech slapped her and beat her.

I shook my head to clear it. I couldn't think of Bella being treated that way. It hurt me too much to even consider it happening to my love.

"Hey Jared" Embry said "we'll find her. We just have to gather our forces and look for her." I didn't have the energy to even smile at him. All I wanted to do was find my Bella. It's not even that hard to do. And yet I couldn't even do that. I am such a failure as a boyfriend. If only she had stayed with the leech then maybe this would never have happened.

"Jared, don't think that way dude" Collin said. I looked at him.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"Because you said it out loud" he said. I felt a bit embarrassed. I never knew I did that.

"Oh, well it's true" I said stubbornly.

"No its not Jared. How do you know if she stayed with them that she would be safer? You don't know that. No one knows that. You can't go around saying she'd be better of with them. She might have been having worse. And think about it, you've given her something she's always wanted. Something the leech never could have given her. A child" Brady said.

I smiled a small smile of thanks. They smiled back at me and went over to Jacob who was on his phone calling Sam.

"They are rounding up the others and are doing searches around the immediate area to see if they went around their house. If not then we will start looking from our house to here and around the area. Their scent disappeared around here so maybe they are close by" Jacob said, hanging up the phone. I nodded and led the way back home.

EPOV:

It hurt, everything hurt. My heart, my head, my body. It all began to hurt when I found out the love of my life was pregnant with someone else's baby. I felt two things: happiness and anger. Happy for her that she got something she's always wanted and that she is with someone who would take care of her and give it to her. Anger because it should have been me. I should have been the one she had the baby with. Not some pup. If I had been human I could have given it to her. She could have been happy with me and our children WE created.

I guess I'll have to just be happy being an uncle or something instead of a dad.

"Hey Edward".

Turning towards the doorway, Jasper stood looking at me. I didn't attempt to smile at him. I was too depressed and I knew that he was feeling it.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I cant help it right. I know how hard it is for you" I said, trying to make up for all these emotions running through me.

"Edward, it's fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it?" he asked≥ I shook my head.

"No thank you. I'll be fine Jasper. There's nothing for you to do for me. I'm going to have to find a way to deal with this because I don't want to hurt you or drive you away from Alice. I'll have to just get over it. No time like the present" I said. He smiled.

"But you're my brother. What happens to you affects all of us. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever needed someone to talk to you could count on me" He said. I smiled wider just for that.

"Thanks Jazz. I just want to be alone and here right now though" I said.

"Oh, well Sam Uley's downstairs. He's on the phone with Jacob. From the looks of things, they aren't doing good right now. I thought you might want to know because I think it involves Bella" Jasper commented. I shot up and off the bed and raced downstairs.

"What's going on!" I asked. Sam had just hung up the phone and he turned to me.

"Bella's been kidnapped" he said. I grew furious.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO HER!" I yelled.

He never shrunk back "we didn't expect it to happen. They made a noise and we all rushed out and Emily came running to us telling us the Victoria had been in the house. I took Emily here because it was safer while the others when to look for Bella. Jared can tell you what happened. He knows more than I do. All I know is that we need your help. Will you help us?" he asked.

I nodded "we will. Carlisle what can we do?"

He came forward " as of now we can all split into groups of two and search around the area I guess. Just to see if they both came by this way and try to pick up a scent. Then we meet up if we found nothing. If we find something send us a message and we will head to your area".

"We must find Bella at all costs. She is pregnant and we don't want her to go through the depression of losing a baby" Emmett said, clearly worried.

"D-don't even b-other. It's too late for her".

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that my chapters are getting longer to update. I've been busy studying for finals and now that they are over I have more time to write for you all. Ill try and update as quick As I can. I know its not very long but I want to give you something. Lol. Ill ry and update as soon as I can…or unless I can get at least 15 reviews. Love to you all 3**


	26. Chapter 26

This is my life

Chapter 26

JasperPOV:

We all turned around and lying on the floor crawling towards us was a vampire. Emmett rushed towards the vampire and held down its one arm. It's not like it could do much. He had only one arm, no legs and a chunk of its side was ripped out.

"What do you know? Tell us how to find the girl!" I yelled. The vampire flinched at me.

"Find her at the clearing, just north from here. Victoria has her and the baby. She won't let the them live. She wants them dead" the vampire rasped out. My frozen blood grew colder.

"What?" Edward chocked out. Alice held onto my hand and squeezed. Bella was so sweet, she should never have had this happen to her.

"Victoria plans on killing her. She wants them dead and will have her way. They will never survive. Go find her, I never wanted to be apart of this. Never in a million years. I would never have chose this" the vampire whispered.

Edward looked at all of us and nodded. Carlisle went to the vampire and left him on the sofa.

"Are you able to stay here?" he asked. The vampire nodded his head.

"Yea, just go! I'll be here. You'll need all of you to fight them. Go!" the vampire rasped out. Alice, Edward, Emmett and Esme rushed out. Rosalie and I stayed a bit with Carlisle, who got a few pillows to make sure the vampire was comfortable.

"Let's go Carlisle" I said, he smiled and ran out the door. I turned to the vampire and shook my head. Rushing out the door I felt like there was something more going on.

V(vampire's POV):

As soon as the tall blonde one went out last, I made sure that he was far enough to where he wouldn't be able to hear me. Once I was sure they were all far away I grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"Victoria, the Cullens are on their way to the meadow. They bought the lie"

V(Victoria)POV:

BPOV:

My whole body hurt. Everything hurt. My whole body from my pounding head to my broken ankle. Victoria had beaten the shit out of me. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I shut out the pain from my mind. But I felt empty.

I wanted Jared. I needed him to find me. I don't know how long I could protect this baby before SHE got to it. My arm was broken and swollen and black and blue. I was curled up against a wall and was shivering. The air was cold and I was left bare. Victoria took off my clothes so everyone could see how horrible I looked. It scared me to no end .I felt so exposed. It was the worst feeling in the world. I just wanted Jared.

"Oh look, it's poor baby Bella. What's wrong Bella? Going to piss yourself because you're too scared?" She teased, making me shrink back against the wall of the one room warehouse.

She leaned over and kicked me, hitting my arm again, making the whole arm go numb with pain and the fact that it was hit to many times to count. I curled my body into a V and put my left hand over my broken right hand and covered my stomach with my body. I wasn't going to let her hurt the baby. I wanted to baby to live...if not for me, then for Jared and for his-self...Yea the doctors confirmed that the baby was a boy. I wanted him to live a good life.

"Well isn't that cute? A mother trying to protect her little baby"

The door opened and another vampire, a blonde one, walked in and stood next to Victoria. He did nothing but stare at me.

"What is it Riley?" She asked.

He turned his body to her "What do you want me to do with the others? The spy has been sent out...we should be receiving word from him soon".

"The wolves will be taken care of along with the Cullens once we decide what exactly we are going to do with this human" she said. He nodded and handed her a phone. She took it and it started ringing in her hands. She answered it and said "okay great. Begin to move to location" she said, hanging up.

"And now Bella, it's time to start what we planned...I've figured out what I am going to do to you. Let's get ready to roll" and with that it all went black

JaredPOV:

I was running back to the house when I smelt her. Bella mixed with the leech's scent. And it was headed the opposite way we were running. So basically if we went the other way than we were going, we would have found them a lot sooner.

Sam had Emily with him after we deemed the area safe. Quil and Jake escorted them back here. I looked at the others and lead them over to where the scent started. It was around our house. Embry had taken Claire home so we didn't have to worry about her since it was to the right of the scent trail. But we didn't want to risk Emily or Kim.

"Hey Paul, take Emily and Kim to Kim's house and make sure there are other people there. We want to make sure that none of them get hurt. We'll wait for you here" Jake said. I was about to protest but I figured that if I went I'd end up doing something stupid.

"Let's go guys, we have to let the leeches know what we are up to" Sam said.

We all rushed up toward their house when the blonde girl ran up to us.

"We are all rushing up to the meadow. The vampire we took in said that she would be there with Bella. We have to hurry" she said, rushing to the meadow. I guess she was sent to get us since we all just saw her.

Jake looked at her and ran with her. Embry followed and I turned and ran after them. The pack followed. It was not long before we ended up in a large meadow where the other Cullen leeches were standing. There was no one in front of them so we rushed up to them.

"What's going on?" I asked Carlisle.

"We don't know. There is no one here…" He said. That didn't sound good.

"Do you think there is someone here?" Jake asked.

"Of course there IS!"

I whirled around to see the cause of all our problems. Victoria. She was standing on the edge of the meadow with a half a dozen vampires standing around her.

"Well look here. We seem to have a bunch of dogs and blood suckers. Who knew that they'd be able to cooperate? Am I right to assume you are all looking for the human?" She asked. Sam and the other growled. I held my ground and tried not to let her get to me.

"Well as it seems, you've been lead in the right direction. Vincent…come out please". Suddenly a male vampire came out. The Cullens gasped.

"Wait, you know him?" Paul asked.

"Not very well. He came into the house crawling and saying that he wanted no part of this battle. We all believed him and let him into our home. We trusted him when we shouldn't have" Jasper said.

"Yea, you guys pretty much screwed up and believed my little sob story" He said.

"But he was not wrong about some stuff. The human is here. She is guared..Bring her here" Victoria ordered. A blonde male vampire and a dark haired male vampire came towards the front. Each holding something in their hands. Arms.

They came forward and dumped a bruised body in front of the ground. Jake's eyes widened and he paled. I looked closely at the body and paled, whimpers coming from my mouth.

The body was Bella's.

"Bella! What have you don't to her!" Jake yelled. Edward collapsed on his knees. The Cullens all stared wide eyed at the horribly bruised body of Bella. She was unconscious and her arm looked broken. The only part that was not bruised was her stomach. Now I realized where all her bruises came from. She used her arms as shields to guard our baby.

I stepped forward and in a flash Victoria had her in her arms, the fangs poised on her neck. I froze where I was and stepped back.

"Do not move pup. I will drain her and I will gladly do it if you make a wrong move" she snarled. I growled deep from my chest and crouched. Victoria just started at me and grinned. Bella's eyes began to move and I knew she was about to wake up.

"Bella!" I yelled. Her head shot upwards and looked at me. Her eyes locked with mine.

"Well isn't that sweet? We finally find out who the father of this little brat is. A puppy" Victoria sneered. I glared and looked back at Bella. Her eyes were filled with fear. I wanted to run up to her and take her away from everything. To hide her from the dangers of this world and just raise our son in peace.

I took a step forward towards Bella and Victoria moved her teeth closer. If I could just get the guys to distract her, then maybe I could grab Bella and get her to safety. It seemed that Edward read my mind because he looked at me, nodded slightly and began moving to the side of Victoria. Victoria got distracted and her eyes followed Edward. I was inching forward little by little so I could grab Bella.

Everything was perfect until Victoria snapped her head back towards me and shrieked. I leaped forward towards her in an attempt to grab Bella's other arm that didn't look broken.

Victoria turned her body so that she leaped towards the other side and I hit Edward who also made an attempt to grab not Bella, but Victoria. She turned back towards us and bit hard into Bella's neck. Bella screamed in pain. I looked from my spot on the floor and my heart broke. I had failed her.

I saw Bella's body struggle to get out of her grasp and I tried one final attempt to make her stop. I ran forward and knocked her down. Bella landed on the ground. I didn't know if she was breathing. I rushed to her and the others ran forward towards the other vampires who had leaped at me. Paul took two and other others took one. Emmett had three fighting him but he seemed to have the upper hand. All I was worried about was Bella.

Bella had yet to move when I took her into my arms. I cradled her body in my arms and rocked her. Tears were pouring down my eyes and landed on Bella's face. I was calling out to her.

"Bells, my love…please! Please wake up! I need you! I can't go on without you! Wake up! Don't leave me alone!" I cried out. She didn't respond.

"My love! Please! I love you so much! I'm not ready for you to leave me!" I yelled. Bella groaned and I sobbed with joy.

"Bella!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Jared…please…take care…take care of Jake…he needs it…I don't want him doing something…stupid" Bella said. My heart froze at her words.

"What do you mean? You're going to make it. Don't say stuff like that" I said.

"I'm not going to make it Jared. I know it. You know it. Don't dwell on me…don't forget me" she said. I began sobbing again.

"Bella, don't! You're going to live and we will raise our child together" I said, planning it all out.

"No…I'm not. I know it. Stop denying what will happen. I don't wanna die…but I have to. I've done what I've supposed to do. My time is up" she said. Her skin was growing paler each second. I became worried. I called Carlisle over to me.

"Carlisle! Help her!" I yelled. He ran over and kneeled down. Edward took his place in the fight. He checked her pulse, her heart rate and her temperature. He sighed deeply and looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"What's wrong Carlisle! Is she going to be okay!" I asked.

"Son…I'm sorry to say it…" he trailed off.

"Say what…?" I asked.

"You know what…" he said. I knew what he was going to say but I had to have him say it for me.

"Bella's dead"

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Im super sorry for not updating at all in months! Ive been so busy with school that I didn't have time for anything! I hope you all can forgive me for that. Please read an review and Ill hopefully have my next chapter up soon! Thank you all. (: **


	27. Chapter 27

This is my life

Chapter 27

JaredPov:

My blood ran cold when I heard those words. I knew that she was dead, but Carlisle saying it made it more real. My heard was breaking…my reason for living was gone.

"Bella…is…gone…?" I whimpered. My love was dead, died in my arms. By the hands of Victoria.

Victoria.

My wolf heart pumped fast. She was still alive. Fighting with Edward. I stood up, laid Bella in Carlisle's arms and took off my shirt that I had put back on.

"I want you to do something for me Carlisle" I said. He nodded his head.

"I want to be buried next to Bella when I die" I said.

His eyes widened and he slowly nodded his head.

"I will. Don't worry. You will be buried next to her" he said. I smiled, phased and ran over to Edward to help him fight Victoria. I leaped and landed on her back. Edward leaped back and then charged forward to help. I bit Victoria's neck and twisted. I was about to finish the task of killing her when something tacked me from behind me.

I fell down onto the grass and jumped back up. The vampire that had attacked me was on the grass crouched down about to pounce me again. I growled at him and he charged back at me. I jumped at him and punched his face. I felt my knuckles bruise and ache. Edward had finished burning Victoria before she could piece herself back together. Alice and Rosalie were still fighting and their husbands went to help. They were attempting to pull their arms off to render them helpless for a moment.

Jasper ran up and pulled off the head of one. Emmett grabbed the other two that were attacking his wife and tore them to shreds. He had no patience for those who attack his wife.

I stood where I was and held my ground. The vampire had gotten two more vampires and they were ganging up against me. I stood my ground and waited for them to attack me. I heard the voices of my pack mates and they were yelling at me to move. Edward turned and was about to run when I shouted in my head 'NO!'

He stopped and held his ground.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I want to die. My reason for living died. I don't want to live. I want to go down fighting. Leave it alone" I said.

"But I can't just let you die!" Edward shouted.

"You have to. I don't want to live anymore. I want to be with Bella. I love her and I want this" I said.

He just stared at me and I showed him how much my life would change without Bella in my life. He winced at my thoughts of suicide. Even if he intervened and saved my life, I would eventually try to kill myself.

"Alright. Good luck and thank you for all you have done" He said, although not sounding pleased. I smiled.

"Thank you for all you've done for Bella and I. I can never thank you for doing all that you have done" I said back.

"Thank you for taking care of her, when I couldn't" He said.

"Thank you for allowing her to follow her heart and love who she wants" I said back again. Edward frowned at what I said and I brushed it aside.

I ran towards the vampires, jumped and pounced. We fell to the ground and I phased. I grabbed one of their hands and pulled back. The arm from the elbow to the wrist and hand tore off. I threw it towards the others so they could make sure no one got it.

I charged again and because of my wishes, he didn't try to help. I tackled the vampire and was thrown back again. I stood my ground and he clashed against me and I flew back into the trees behind me. I got up and was met with a stinging sensation on my chest. I pushed the feeling out of my body and kept going. I felt a couple more stinging sensations but I didn't want to give up just yet.

I aimed for his head and snapped the neck off. The head tore off and the body collapsed to the ground. The other two had rushed me and I let Edward take the other one. I was getting weaker and he could tell I was. He tore the arms off and then went for the head. I just went directly for the head this time. It took me a while but I finally got the head to come off. The body, like the one I killed before it, collapsed.

I got off and Embry with Jacob both got the body and started a fire to burn it. I started to walk to Bella's body and I felt no different. I was a bit depressed that I wasn't killed. But there was something off…something different.

I felt weird…my body was shaking and I was having a hard time staying up on my feet. I was wobbling. Eventually I felt my body shut down and I collapsed…

The world went black.

EPOV:

After Jared went down I knew this wasn't going to be good. He wasn't getting up and I was getting worried he had gotten badly hurt.

"Edward, go check on Jared. Make sure he is okay" Carlisle said, picking up Bella and placing her in her arms.

I ran over to Jared's fallen body and checked his pulse.

"Jared…are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't respond and I checked his chest since he had phased back into a human after he had collapsed. He had a few bite marks on his chest, a couple near his heart.

"Carlisle! He's been bitten! Come over here!" I yelled.

He tucked Bella tightly in his arms and rushed over to us. I took Bella from him and set her down on the grass, making sure to keep one arm under her. The wolves ran over to us and kneeled down.

"Is he going to be okay?" Seth asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Seth, Brady and Collin looked at me with wide eyes. I could tell they were frightened.

"Shit"

I snapped my head up toward Carlisle. He never cussed. Ever.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked.

"We lost another one. The venom from the vampire killed him" He said. The three boys burst into tears and the others got quiet. They had just lost Bella and now lost Jared as well as the baby.

Oh no…the baby.

"What about the baby?!" Rosalie asked. I knew that if the baby had survived she would have demanded to take the baby.

"It miscarried. Basically it died in her stomach from all the abuse to it from Victoria" Carlisle said. I turned towards Rosalie.

"Besides, even if it had survived, you wouldn't have gotten the baby" I said. She glared at me.

"Said who?" she snapped.

"Said us" Sam snapped back. He was getting protective over a baby who had died. I knew they were all mourning and grieving for the lost baby.

Rosalie wisely back down, knowing that if taunted, they would attack.

Turning back to Bella and Jared, I set Bella on her back next to Jared, with their hands linked together. I put Bella's other hand over her stomach. I knelt back onto my feet and looked down at them. They were lucky. They got to be with each other in the afterlife. I was left to walk the world on my own.

"Edward, we need to bury them. We need their bodies" Paul said. Sam went over and picked up Jared. Jacob went to get Bella but I snatched her from the ground. He growled and glared at me.

I didn't want to give my Bella back to them. She was mine. Jasper sensed my irritation, reluctance and possessiveness. He started walking towards me and I went to turn around to run. I didn't like the close to me.

"EDWARD!"

Stopping short I looked to see Esme standing right in front of me. She was glaring at me and gave me the mother look.

"Give her back Edward. They have a right to her. She was adopted into the family with Jacob and so they have the right to take her back and bury her. She is theirs". I whimpered in my throat and backed away.

"Edward, let her go".

She said the words I never wanted to hear. I didn't want to let her go. It meant accepting that she was never going to come back. I couldn't handle that. Backing away even more I bumped into Emmett's body. He reached over, took her from my arms and walked back to Jacob. He handed him her body and I felt my heart breaking.

"Here, take her. Bury her with Jared. They both deserve that much. They loved each other very much. I know they meant something to you all…but Bella meant something to us. Can you bury them both on the border? We want to be able to visit them and the baby. Can you do that for us?" he asked.

"Yes, we can. And we will. You all deserve that for all that you have done for us. We will be holding a ceremony for them both on the border and we will bury them then. For now they will rest in our house where we will pray to the spirits and the fates for them to be lead to heaven" Sam said. The others nodded and they turned away to head home.

I turned back around towards North, made sure no one was looking at me and ran. Ran away.

APOV:

Edward thought that we didn't see him. We did. And we understood why. He needed to get over Bella's death on his own. He had his own way of dealing with sorrow…that was it. Running away.

I knew where he was running to…but not what would happen after he reached the destination.

"Bye Edward" I whispered.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry once again for taking so long! The chapter after this one is the last one! Lol. XD I am sorry! I had so much work to do! And stuff for college and stuff like homework, projects, tumbling etc. Really sorry. Ill update the last chapter up soon. Hopefully in the next two weeks so please be patient. :D Thanks!**


	28. Epilogue

This is my life

Epilogue

JPOV:

White. That's all I saw. Was white. I was floating in a sea of white. I was too afraid to put my hands down in case there was nothing under me. I felt no pain. The pain I felt before I passed on didn't exist anymore. I felt great.

"Jared"

I shifted and turned my head to my left towards the voice. My eyes widened.

It was Bella. And she was still pregnant. Dressed in a long dress of white, her brown hair left down cascading down her back with a white daisy in her hair, she looked amazing. One hand was covered over her stomach and the other was at her side.

"Bella?...is that you?" I asked. She smiled at me. Her beautiful face glowed with delight.

"Yes of course it's me" she giggled. I sat up.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Heaven. This is heaven Jared" she said. I stood up.

"This is heaven? It's beautiful" I said. And it was. I looked around me. The white turned into a green meadow. The meadow had wildflowers growing all around us. Pine trees were surrounding us, encasing the meadow. The sun up above was shining bright and there was a slight breeze.

"I know right?" she smiled. "I was waiting for you to come over. I missed you in those few minutes that we were apart" she said. Her pale hand cupped my face. I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Turning my face in her hand, I kissed her palm.

"I won't ever leave you. I never want to live a life where I cannot see you every day and love you every second of the day" I said.

Bella's eyes glistened with tears. Her brown eyes held love and affection that held no boundaries. I brought her to my body and she leaned her head on my chest, her hands wrapping around mine own waist. I kissed her hair and tucked my head into her neck. We stayed that way for a bit, just basking in this peace and comfort heaven had to offer.

We were happy. She had been taken from me and I followed her. She was brought back to me.

Staring into my eyes, Bella leaned closer to my lips. Before hers could touch mine, she whispered

"I love you Jared, forever"

We fell into bliss.

EPOV:

I ran and ran and ran. I had crossed the North Atlantic Ocean until I had landed in Spain. I stayed on the shore of the island and rested. I was going to keep running but I needed to hunt…soon.

There were a few small animals grazing near where I was resting. I closely crept over and pounced. After eating my fill of animals I was ready to move on. I turned east and began running again. My body moved but my mind blanked out. All I could think about was Bella.

By the end of the 6th day of running from Forks, I realized that I was in Italy. I saw Volterra in the distance and kept running. I made it into the city and headed towards the clock tower. Standing in the door way was Jane. Demetri was right next to her. I stopped and walked the rest of the way to them. Jane and Demetri made no move to hurt me. I took that as a good sign.

"Edward Cullen" Jane said. I looked at her and nodded.

"Come. Aro is expecting you" she said. I walked down the tiled hallway to the hole in the ground. Jumping down, I continued down the hallway to the elevator.

Aro was indeed waiting for me in the throne room. Caius and Marcus were sitting as usual. I went up to Aro and bowed.

"Edward! What are you doing here? Wanted to pay us a visit?" He asked.

"I want to die" I said monotonously.

"Well, that's too bad…I am afraid I cannot offer you that request. But I have an offer for you" he said cheerfully.

"Depends on what it is" I said back.

"Would you like to join us here? We have everything you could ever ask for and more!"

"Everything except Bella" I said, already considering denying the request.

"But that can be easily fixed" Caius said from his seat.

"So what do you say Edward? Will you join us?" Marcus asked.

I looked up and them and my decision was made.

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for following this story! :D You all make my day everyday! I will have the newest story (BellaxPaul) up as soon as I get a few chapters written and typed up. :D For that one I will try to update every week or every two weeks unlike this one T_T Lol. Review and comment on how you liked or disliked how I ended this story please! And thank you! Love you all.**


	29. Please read this! It's short!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everyone I wanted to thank you all for reading my fanfic and for giving me support whenever I needed it. :D And for being patient with all my updating and stuff. Lol. **

**I just wanted to ask you all to send me a message or review and tell me how you liked it or did not like it and stuff I could do to improve my writing or plots. And if you had ideas for other fanfics in my wolf pack series I'm planning on writing very soon. :D **

**Also two of my best friends and I discussed about writing a sequel or something to give you more answers from where I left off. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you are all excited for my new story I'm in the process of writing. **

**Laters!**

**Loudie**


End file.
